Traquée par la gloire
by Souafle
Summary: " Tu sais, si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour qu'Hermione Granger finirait mère célibataire sans un rond et qu'elle passerait une audition pour devenir le mannequin attitré de Drago Malefoy, je l'aurais tout de suite emmené voir un psychomage! "
1. Chapter 1

**Première fiction que je publie sur ce site et oui je suis toute nouvelle, une toute nouvelle réunionnaise qui appréhende vos réactions mes chers lecteurs..J'espère que vous allez aimer cette histoire pas très commune !**

**AAAAAH JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE...Depuis le temps que ce chapitre traîné dans mes documents ;)**

**Bon ben...Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 :Recommencement.**

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé sur le cimetière de Saint-Vincent à Paris, mais François Dumoulin n'en avait que faire, il était là depuis 4 heure du matin et il venait à cette même heure tous les jours l'hiver comme l'été. C'était le premier décembre et jamais encore Monsieur Dumoulin n'avait eu aussi froid. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait oublié sa parka et qu'il ne portait ce jour là qu'une simple veste en coton ? Ou encore peut-être était-ce parce qu'**elle **était en retard aujourd'hui et que **son **absence laissait en lui un grand vide ?

Enfin il' l'aperçut un peu plus loin à l'endroit habituelle ses longs cheveux bruns soulevés par la brise. Après qu'elle eut fait sa prière quotidienne Monsieur Dumoulin l'interpella et la rejoint devant la pierre tombale de ses parents. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la présence d'une petite fille à la chevelure blonde indomptable et qui le dévisageait de ses grands yeux chocolats si semblable à ses yeux à **elle**.

- C'est elle ta fille dont tu me parles tout le temps ? demanda Monsieur Dumoulin en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme.

Cette dernière acquiesça légèrement puis sourit à sa fille. Elle devait être âgée d'au moins 5 ans. Les yeux du vieil homme s'arrêtèrent alors sur deux grosses valises posées à un mètre de là.

-Tu t'en vas . constata-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

-J'ai des factures jusqu'au plafond, soupira-t-elle. J'aurais voulu faire autrement mais j'ai une fille et nos conditions de vie se dégradent de jour en jour.

-Je comprends.

Oui il comprenait mieux que personne même. 20 ans auparavant sa femme était partie avec son petit garçon afin qu'il ait une vie meilleure, il ne les a plus jamais revu.

Depuis Monsieur Dumoulin travaillait avec acharnement en tant que Gardien dans le cimetière de Saint-Vincent ayant pour seule reconnaissance un ridicule chèque de 500 euros par mois. ¨Puis, i ans il l'avait rencontré, cette femme au ventre rebondi et à la chevelure sauvage. Elle venait tous les jours, le matin et le soir . Il aimait discuter avec elle, elle était d'une intelligence rare. Et il l'avait vu grandir, devenir plus mature et du jour au lendemain changer complètement. Il s'en souvenait très bien de ce jour là, une belle inconnue s'était avancée vers lui et l'avait salué. Si elle ne lui avait pas dit qui elle était jamais il ne l'aurait reconnu, la transformation était grandiose, elle était passée du banal à l'extraordinaire. Cette femme l'avait toujours intrigué mais il avait pris goût en sa présence. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte.

- J'aurais aimé, continua-t-elle, j'aurais aimé pouvoir rendre hommage à mes parents en faisant ce qu'ils m'ont demandé dans leur testament. Mais... il y a Jeanne. Elle change complètement la donne.

Jeanne, Monsieur Dumoulin grimaça il n'aimait pas trop ce prénom, il le trouvait un peu vieillot. Quand il le lui avait fait remarqué la première fois, étonnement elle avait ri et avait rétorqué que Jackar comme prénom ce n'était pas mieux. Au début il avait froncé les sourcils car Jackar était le nom de son fils mais il avait fini par rejoindre la jeune femme qui riait toujours.

- Tu vas me manquer, dit monsieur Dumoulin la larme à l'œil.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un vieux mouchoir en tissu pour essuyer ses joues humides.

- Vous allez aussi beaucoup me manquer François, Au revoir.

Elle se baissa légèrement et posa un baiser sur le front dégarni du vieux Gardien qui devint rouge. Et puis elle fit monter la petite sur son dos, saisit ses deux valises, et sortit du cimetière après un dernier regard vers la tombe de ses parents.

Monsieur Dumoulin se mordit la lèvre, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, non, elle était bien trop importante pour lui. Il se précipita dehors, elle venait de tourner dans la rue Lucien Gaulard. Sans hésiter plus longtemps il s'y aventura à son tour. Elle traversa sur un passage piéton et continua sa route. Le gardien traversa à son tour mais il s'immobilisa au beau milieu de la rue comme électrocuté.

Elle venait de disparaître. Ce n'était humainement pas possible, elle avait tourné sur elle même puis elle avait...disparu.

Choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, Monsieur Dumoulin ne vit pas la Mercedes-Benz foncé sur lui...

Jackar Dumoulin,alors qu'il allait au cimetière pour le rencontrer, venait de tuer son père...

/

Hermione atterrit, sa fille sur son dos, devant le numéro 14 d'un vieil immeuble miteux. Elle ouvrit la porte qui émit un horrible grincement en pivotant.

- Hermione ! S'écria une petite femme, alors comment trouves-tu notre palace ?!

Cette dernière balaya la petite pièce du regard et fit la moue

-J'ai connu mieux, répondit-elle.

Elle fit descendre Jeanne de son dos dont le teint avait viré au vert suite au transplanage. La petite ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, elles avaient un visage presque identique, le même nez, les mêmes pommettes, les mêmes yeux. Seul leur sourire était différent car l'enfant tenait plus de son père sur ce point là. Son caractère se rapprochait lui aussi de son géniteur, bien qu'elle ne l'ai jamais connu, elle manipulait l'art de la sournoiserie et du narcissisme avec brio. A à peine 5 ans elle était d'une grande intelligence et parlait bien tout en conservant son innocence dans ses mots.

- C'est moche, lâcha-t-elle avec une mine dégoûtée.

- Eh bien c'est la qu'on va habiter avec marraine Kate, répliqua Hermione en tapotant le crâne de son petit démon.

La fillette se précipita vers sa marraine pour la serrer dans ses bras. Kate avait une place très importante dans sa vie, c'était elle qui l'avait gardée quand sa mère travaillait et allait défiler dans diverses parties de la France. On aurait dit que la jeune femme avait arrêté sa croissance à l'âge de 10 ans, ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules allongeant ainsi son visage rond. Hermione avait rencontré Kate dans sa première agence qui avait fait faillite, elle travaillait à l'époque comme assistante et se contentait d'apporter le café. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient rapidement fait connaissance et avaient fini par devenir inséparables. Peu après la fermeture de la boite qui était spécialisée dans les photographies de femmes enceintes, elles avaient décidé de vivre ensemble.

Hermione avait ensuite découvert que Kate était elle aussi une sorcière qui s'était isolée du monde magique pendant la guerre ce qui avait était une délivrance pour elle puisqu'elle avait à l'époque grandement besoin de se confier

- J'veux pas habiter ici ! S'écria Jeanne dans les bras de sa marraine.

-Tu peux toujours aller dormir dehors si tu veux !? Proposa la jeune maman.

- Naaaaaaaan !

- Alors tais-toi !

- Tu devrais aller dormir trésor, il n'est que 6 heures, fit remarquer Kate.

Elle poussa l'enfant vers sa maman qui croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

-Mais ! J'ai pas envie de dormir.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas toi qui décide ici ! Riposta Hermione.

Elle saisit sa fille par les aisselles et la souleva de terre. Malgré les protestations de Jeanne elle finit par réussir à la mettre dans son lit.

-Tu me racontes une histoire maman ? Demanda la petite fille.

-Laquelle ?

- Celle du méchant Voldy et du monsieur avec l'éclair sur le front ?

- D'accord […]

Hermione n'avait jamais caché à sa fille ses origines, elle lui avait tout raconté de son ancien monde qu'elle allait bientôt réintégrer.

La Gryffondore était partie pendant la grande reconstruction du monde magique, sa grossesse avait était une grande surprise pour elle, jamais elle n'aurait pensé tomber un jour enceinte de Drago Malefoy. C'était pendant leur 7ème année de rattrapage que leur idylle avait commencé. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, la directrice qui n'était qu'autre que MacGonagall avait désigné Drago comme deuxième préfet en chef . Hermione et lui furent alors obligés de travailler ensemble. Au fur et à mesure leur animosité avait fini pas se calmer et ils s'étaient mis à parler normalement sans pour autant cesser de se lancer des pics. Puis un soir alors que la Gryffondore venait de rompre avec Ron et que le Serpentard venait d'apprendre la mort de son père tout avait basculer. Dans une des salles du château ils s'étaient laissés aller, leur peine s'était transformé en caresse, leur colère en baiser et leur désespoir en passion. Le lendemain cependant, Drago avait était formel ce n'était qu'une erreur et jamais il n'aurait fait l'amour avec elle si il avait était dans son état normal. C'était principalement pour cela qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit à propos de sa fille, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rejette.

Ce n'était cependant pas à cause de lui si Hermione avait quitté le monde magique. Au début elle s'était rendue en France pour lever le sort qu'elle avait jeté à ses parents, mais la mascarade qu'elle avait mis en place n'avait pas réussit à les protéger, les mangemorts les avaient quand même assassinés. La seule chose qui n'avait pas brûlé avec la maison était une lettre qui avait été confiée à une de ses tantes et avait été écrite un peu avant le commencement de la guerre.

Après avoir bordé sa fille, Hermione s'installa dans le fauteuil et relit pour la centième fois au moins cette lettre qui lui était si précieuse :

_Ma chère enfant_

_Ton père et mois t'écrivons aujourd'hui car nous avons l'intime conviction que tu prépares quelque chose pour nous protéger. Et qui dit protection, dit qu'il faudra que nous nous séparions. Nous redoutons beaucoup que tu fasses une bêtise, comme effacer notre mémoire par exemple ce qui est très probable ! _

_Comme tu nous as si bien expliqué la guerre va bientôt commencer et nous sommes en danger car tu es l'ami de cet Harry Potter qui n'apporte que des ennuies. Alors si il nous arrive quelque chose, si nous mourrons promet nous qu'une fois cette guerre finie tu te retireras à jamais du monde magique. Jamais nous n'aurions du te laisser partir dans cette école car nous avons très peur de te ce que nous voulons c'est que tu vives une vie normale alors promet nous d'oublier cet autre monde._

_Sache que nous sommes très fière de toi quand même, et excuse-nous de te demander une chose aussi égoïste de notre part. Nous n'avons jamais voulu ça pour toi ma chérie._

_Nous t'aimons fort, tu seras toujours notre petit ange._

_Bisoux de la haut ._

_Papa et Maman_

Hermione ferma les yeux, elle se sentait tellement coupable, elle avait voulu respecter la demande de ses parents afin de les rendre hommage, mais la venue de Jeanne avait tout changé. Ne possédant aucun diplôme, il avait fallu qu'elle se lance dans le monde de la mode. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple tout d'abord elle avait radicalement changé d'apparence pour que personne ne la reconnaisse. Elle avait perdu 10 bons kilos et arborait maintenant un ridicule 34 pour 1 mètre 74. Elle avait même teint ses cheveux couleur noir corbeau pendant un temps, ce qui avait fait son succès. Elle s'était occupé de sa peau, ses dents et avait même fait apparaître et disparaître quelques grains de beauté par ci par là. La jeune femme était devenue en l'espace d'une journée, méconnaissable...

- Tu lis encore cette lettre, soupira Kate qui s'assit à son tour sur le petit canapé.

- Je me sens tellement mal, gémit Harmione en serrant la lettre dans sa main.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, ta dernière agence a fermé, on a presque plus un sou. Tu ne peux pas continuer à élever Jeanne dans ses conditions, le monde magique est notre dernière chance. Tes parents ne t'en voudrons pas pour ça.

- Je le sais bien, mais j'appréhende quand même, je ne sais foutrement pas par où commencer.

- On ira au chemin de Traverse cette après-midi pour faire le tour et voir si il y a des postes de libre.

- C'est ce que je pensais faire aussi...Jeanne sera ravie.

- Ça lui fera du bien de changer d'air, approuva Kate.

Hermione baissa la tête, jamais elle n'avait voulu ça pour sa fille, cette misérable existence qu'elles avaient menés depuis le début était tout sauf saine pour une petite fille de 5 ans. Elle espérait ne pas revoir Drago ni ses anciens amis. La jeune femme avait lu le journal magique un an après sa disparition et ses amis avaient dressés un portrait d'elle loin d'être glorieux. Elle avait était présentée comme étant une lâche qui a fuit la reconstruction et une traîtresse qui s'était servie d'eux pour devenir célèbre. Ce retournement de situation était vraiment très étrange, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient réagis comme ça . Et même si elle était partie sans donner de nouvelles, il n'y avait pas de quoi l'enfoncer ainsi.

Mais si elle devait un jour être à nouveau confrontée à eux, jamais ils ne la reconnaîtraient, même sa voix avait changé, elle était devenue plus mûre et plus séduisante. Elle n'avait plus cet air supérieur ,qu'elle ne réservait qu'à Kate et sa fille, en publique.

-Putain que tout ça me fatigue ! Jura Hermione.

- J'ai l'impression que tu portes malheur ! Lança Kate qui s'était éclipsée dans la cuisine américaine.

- Et pourquoi ça ?!

- Tous les endroits où tu as travaillé ont fini par mettre la clé sous la porte !

- Va te faire foutre Kate ! grogna la jeune femme

Elle saisit la clé qui traînait sur la table basse et la jeta de toutes ses forces sur sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière la rattrapa au vol.

-Je te signal que toi ça fait 5 ans que tu n'as pas travaillé !

- Ah oui ! Et tu peux me dire qui gardait Jeanne quand il n'y avait pas école et que toi tu défilais je ne sais où ?

- D'accord ! C'était toi , mais uniquement parce que l'on a pas les moyens de se payer une nounou !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et revint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione une tartine dans les mains

- Il faudrait aller inscrire Jeanne à l'école primaire du chemin de Traverse aussi, je me demande si elle y ait encore !

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle aille dans cette école, soupira Hermione, c'est quoi son nom déjà ?

_-Magic World, _répondit Kate,c'est pas très original comme nom mais c'est une très bonne institution, Et ce serait une bonne chose si Jeanne y allait. Crois-moi.

Hermione haussa les épaules, nullement convaincue et décida de changer de sujet.

-Il faut que je trouve un nom d'emprunt.

- Ah non ! Protesta sa meilleure amie. Tu as déjà eu assez de mal pour changer ton nom une première fois, tu ne vas pas le changer encore ! Julia Martin c'est très bien !

L'ancienne Gryffondore baissa la tête vaincue.

- Et puis je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu tenais tant à changer de nom, continua Kate, il est peut-être temps pour toi de renouer avec tes amis ! Tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione soupira à nouveau et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était un sujet qu'elle avait du mal à aborder même avec Kate.

-Je suis célèbre dans le monde sorcier, ou du moins je l'étais et ça n'a sûrement pas changé depuis le temps. Je n'ai pas envie que ma fille souffre de cette célébrité. Et puis je n'ai pas envie non plus qu'_il _me reconnaisse, _il_ m'a clairement fait comprendre que pour_ lui _je n'avais était qu'un passe-temps, et je doute fort qu'_il_ accepte Jeanne.

- Mais tes amis ? Ils ont le droit de savoir non ?

La jeune mannequin se sentit alors coupable. Elle n'avait pas tout dit à Kate à propos de ses anciens amis. Mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus lui cacher ce secret qu'elle avait gardé au fond de son cœur comme une épine dans le doigt.

-Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, avoua Hermione dont le visage se crispa imperceptiblement.

Kate fronça les sourcils, curieuse d'entendre la suite et l'encouragea d'un bref signe de tête à continuer.

- Quelques mois avant qu'on emménage ensemble j'ai reçu une lettre de la part de Harry, Ginny et Ron.

La jolie brune, fouilla brièvement dans son sac et en sortie un bout de papier qu'elle tendit à Kate pour qu'elle le lise :

_Chère Hermione ( Je ne sais pas si « chère » est le bon mot)_

_C'est un véritable coup de massue, Malgré tout ce que l'on a traversé ensemble cela n'excuse pas ton comportement minable. Tu es misérable, jamais nous n'aurons cru ça de toi. Après tant d'années ensemble...Nous sommes dépités. Nous n'arrivons pas à y croire, le fait que tu t'es servie de nous comme ça est impardonnable... C'est franchement petit, tout comme ce que tu as fait et dit à Malefoy. Ne reviens jamais, nous ne voulons plus te voir, ni te parler, ne répond pas à cette lettre. Et de la part de Ginny : Je jure de te régler ton compte espèce de petite ingrate si tu te retrouves face à moi. _

_Adieu, Harry et Ginny Potter, Ronald Weasley. _

Kate leva les yeux vers la jeune maman un air peiné sur le visage.

-Et tu es sur que ce sont eux qui t'ont envoyé ça ?

- J'ai eu du mal à y croire au début mais je me suis rendue à l'évidence, c'était bien la chouette d'Harry, Hedwige II et quelques jours après Ginny m'a même envoyé une beuglante avec celle de Ron, Coq.

- Et pourquoi ils ont réagi comme ça, ça ne peut pas être qu'à cause de ton départ !?

- Je ne sais pas...Et c'est bien ça le problème.

OoOoOoOo

Après un brève passage par le Chaudron Baveur, Hermione,Jeanne et Kate débouchèrent sur la rue commerçante des chemin de Traverse était encore plus merveilleux qu'il l'avait été dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. Elle ne connaissait pas la plupart des boutiques. Seules quelques enseignent lui étaient familière, comme « Fleury et Bott » ou encore « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers » . La jeune maman fut surprise de voir que la plupart des gens étaient habillés comme elle, en moldu. A croire que la mode avait grandement évoluée en 5 ans.

-C'est beau ! S'extasia Jeanne dont les yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

La main de la fillette glissa légèrement de celle de sa mère et Hermione dut raffermir sa prise pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Elle comprenait parfaitement son engouement, la première fois qu'elle était venue au Chemin de Traverse elle avait eu envie de tous essayer. Il avait était son premier réel contacte avec le monde magique et aujourd'hui encore elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillée. Son cœur se serra alors, elle se rappelait aussi de cette rue devenue sombre lors du retour de Voldemort et son regard s'accrocha instinctivement à la façade de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley «Weasley,Farces pour sorciers facétieux » . Il avait été le seul magasin à résister au retour de Voldemort et le dernier à s'incliner devant la noirceur de cette période. Hermione aperçut deux têtes rousses par la vitrine et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore. Soudain, Fred se retourna et croisa le regard de la jeune femme, il lui lança un clin d'œil puis appela son frère jumeaux qui adressa à Hermione un sourire charmeur.

Ils ne l'avaient pas reconnue.

La jeune maman reçut alors un puissant coup de coude de la part de Kate, elle se tourna vers son amie scandalisée et lui jeta un regard noir.

- Regarde ça au lieu de me fusiller du regard, dit Kate.

Elle montra du doigt une boutique beaucoup plus imposante que les autres dont la façade était d'un blanc nacré et où de grosses lettres noirs scintillaient sur un panneau placé très en hauteur.

- Potter 2000, lut Hermione à voix haute.

L'ancienne Gryffondore serra les dents à s'en casser les molaires. La vague d'émotion qui venait de s'emparer d'elle était bien trop forte, elle vacilla légèrement et dut faire appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas tomber.

- Ça va maman ? Demanda sa fille inquiète en voyant sa mère perdre ainsi ses moyens

- Oui, ça va ma chérie, c'était juste un coup de fatigue.

- Tu ferais mieux de regarder la boutique d'à côté Hermione aussi, lui conseilla Kate.

Hermione observa le magasin juxtaposé à celui qu'elle venait de voir. Il était en tout point identique sauf que cette fois-ci les lettres scintillantes formaient une autre phrase; « L'A.M.I Potter ».

- C'est quoi comme magasin celui-là ? S'enquit Kate.

- Je ne sais, répondit Hermione dont la voix tremblée, Potter 2000 c'est une boutique qui vend des balais de Quidditch mais l'autre je ne voix pas.

- Allons voir !

- Kate ! Protesta la jeune maman paniquée .Non !

- Mais pourquoi !? Ton Potter il est riche maintenant, je doute qu'il soit présent et puis tu es méconnaissable !

- Ce n'est pas ça, pour l'instant je ne suis pas prête émotionnellement parlant on verra ça plus tard ok ?

- D'accord...abdiqua difficilement Kate.

Jeanne qui n'avait depuis un bon moment pas ouvert la bouche leva des yeux pétillants vers sa mère et tira d'un coup sec sur sa main.

- M'man ! M'man se mit à crier la fillette qui semblait s'être réveillée après un beau rêve, Tu m'emmènes là-bas dit !?

- Où ça ? Demanda Hermione en resserrant sa prise sur la main de sa fille.

- Mais là-bas !

L'enfant pointa son petit doigt vers un magasin de bonbons un peu plus loin intitulé « La caserne d'Ali Baba »

- Mais c'est un conte moldu ! S'exclama Kate surprise.

- Tu as vu tous ces gens habillés en moldu, fit remarquer Hermione qui se dirigeait vers la boutiques de friandises, tout a changé en cinq ans c'est comme-ci ce pour quoi on se battait avant était devenu un phénomène de mode, seules quelques vieilles personnes portent des robes de sorciers.

Elles allaient entrer dans la boutique quand Kate s'immobilisa.

- On a pas d'argent ! Juste quelques livres sterling . Il faut aller à Gringotts.

- Oh oui tu as raison, approuva Hermione, allons-y.

- Mais m'maaaan ! S'écria Jeanne.

La petite qui tenait toujours la main de sa mère regarda avec regret la boutique s'éloigner et ses yeux se remplirent rapidement de larmes,qui ne tardèrent pas à dévaler le long de ses joues roses.

- Ne pleure pas ma chérie, dit Hermione d'une voix douce en la prenant dans ses bras, on reviendra dans un instant promis.

Le visage de Jeanne s'illumina et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa maman qui sourit attendrie par son petit ange.

- Faut pas exagérer sur les dépenses non-plus, chuchota Kate soucieuse, on a pas beaucoup de money à changer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ouvert un compte au nom de Julia Martin à Gringotts lors de mon changement de nom, je l'alimente tous les mois depuis, ce n'est pas énorme, mais ça nous permettra de vivre pendant 5 mois facile si je ne trouve pas de boulot.

- Tu me surprendras toujours Hermione !

- Maintenant c'est Julia.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel agacée.

- Tu m'énerves, grommela-t-elle, et puis tu étais obligée de peinturer tes cheveux comme ça ?

Hermione s'arrêta devant l'impressionnant et imposant bâtiment qu'était Gringotts et lança un regard exaspéré à sa meilleure amie.

- Oh c'est bon, je te signal qu'en France ma coiffure a fait l'unanimité ! Il n'y a que toi qui n'aime pas quand mes cheveux sont teints en noir !

- Mais n'importe quoi ! Protesta Kate.

Elle leva les yeux vers Jeanne toujours dans les bras de sa mère.

- Toi aussi t'aimes pas les cheveux de maman comme ça hein ma puce !?

La petite secoua énergétiquement la tête de haut en bas pour approuver les dires de sa marraine et Kate adressa un sourire victorieux à la jeune maman.

- Tu as trop mauvaise influence sur elle, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Elles entrèrent dans l'immense banque et Hermione dut lâcher sa fille pour passer les détecteurs et la récupéra quelques instants après. La savoir aux mains de ces gobelins cruels l'inquiétait fortement.

-Toujours aussi charmant, murmura Kate tout bas en lançant un regard discret autour d'elle.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'un des guichets et toussota afin que le gobelin sorte son nez d'un gros livre visiblement très vieux.

- C'est pour ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix aiguë.

- J'aimerais aller dans mon coffre si c'est possible, au nom de Julia Martin.

- Vous avez une clé ?

La jeune femme tendit une clé en or massif à l'étrange créature et frémit lorsque ses longs doigts crochues entrèrent en contact avec sa main.

- Bien suivez- moi.

Le chemin fut court et ils arrivèrent au coffre 101 rapidement. Le gobelin ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer. Comparé à celui de Bellatrix Lestrange, le coffre de Julia Martin semblait bien vide. Hermione prit le nécessaire et une fois de retour dans le hall, elle jeta un coup d'œil au plafond par lequel elle s'était échappée au dos d'un dragon 6 ans auparavant. Il fallait avouer que cela avait été une expérience extraordinaire, effrayante certes mais tout simplement incroyable. Ce jour là un gobelin, Gripsec, les avait trahi Ron, Harry et elle. Et depuis elle était devenue plus que prudente avec eux. Hermione avait vécu tellement d'aventures avec ses anciens amis plus passionnantes et dangereuses les unes que les autres et rien que d'y penser ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- Alors m'man on y va ?! La pressa sa fille.

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit Kate.

- Non, dit Hermione doucement, juste quelques souvenirs qui remontent à la surface.

La plus petite des deux jeunes femmes sourit et passa sa main dans son cou.

-Je crois savoir de quel souvenir tu parles, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était spectaculaire ?

- Oui des milliers de fois! s'exclama l'ancienne Gryffondore.

Hermione, Jeanne et Kate retournèrent devant la boutique de bonbons et y achetèrent toutes sortes de friandises. Jamais la belle brune n'avait jamais vu sa fille dans un tel état d'excitation et aussi heureuse. Cette dernière éclata de rire lorsque ses cheveux changèrent de couleur et devinrent bleu turquoise.

La jeune mère se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais du isoler son petit cœur du monde magique car comme elle, elle sentait qu'elle était faite pour être une sorcière même si il n'était pas exclu qu'elle puisse être cracmol ce qui aurait était le comble pour la fille d'un Malefoy. Personnellement Hermione n'en avait que faire, jamais elle ne renierait son enfant pour ça.

- Je lui ai offert une vie misérable, dit-elle à Kate dans un souffle, je ne veux plus qu'elle souffre, plus jamais.

Kate qui était occupé à jouer avec Jeanne leva des yeux perplexes vers sa meilleure amie et la fixa sans comprendre.

-J'ai était égoïste, continua Hermione, je n'aurais jamais du prendre à la lettre le testament de mes parents et...

- Arrête ! La coupa sa meilleure amie. Tu as fait des erreurs, certes, mais tu as toujours donner tout ton amour à ta fille, arrête de te sentir coupable. Tout va allait pour le mieux tu verras.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis !

- Et j'ai toujours raison, allez viens, il est tant de tenir ta parole !

L'ancienne Gryffondore lança un regard paniqué au bâtiment blanc nacré à côté du magasin de balais Potter 2000 et laissa sortir de sa bouche un: « Quoi ! » à la limite de l'ultrason.

-Tu m'as bien entendu, assura Kate en se levant, Dépêche-toi !

La jeune femme saisit la main de sa filleule et se dirigea vers l'A.M.I Potter d'un pas déterminé.

- Mais j'avais dit plus tard ! S'indigna Hermione qui suivit sa fille et son amie de peur de les perdre parmi la foule.

- Il est plus tard ! Répliqua la marraine de Jeanne.

Hermione fut forcée d'abdiquer et rejoignit Kate et Jeanne devant la grande façade. Elles pénétrèrent dans le curieux immeuble et restèrent bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

L'intérieur était tout aussi pur que l'extérieur, le carrelage était blanc nacré tout comme les murs.. Personne ne semblait avoir de défauts ici. Mais ce qui frappait en premier n'était pas la blancheur presque aveuglante du lieu, ni sa grandeur surnaturelle mais les nombreuses affiches géantes placardées tout le long du mur central. Sur ces posters version XXL, des sorciers aux corps, aux traits parfaits, prenaient toutes sortes de poses les plus aguichantes les unes que les autres. Ils étaient vêtus ( ou dévêtus pour certains) de tenues de soirée sexy, d'étranges robes de mariées et même de tenues de haute couture. On aurait dit la fashion week version sorcier. Au beau milieu, sur une affiche largement plus grande que les autres, un homme élégant dominait et semblait écraser ses collègues. Il dégageait une aura envoûtante et sa chevelure d'or brillait comme illuminée par le saint esprit. Ses yeux gris tempêtes donnés à son regard une telle sensualité qu'on avait envie de lui faire l'amour rien qu'en s'y plongeant et ses lèvres tantôt entrouvertes, tantôt caressées par une langue gourmande et sûrement avide de sensation était un véritable appel à la luxure. L'Apollon était vêtu d'un costard vert bouteille élégant et on ne pouvait qu'imaginer derrière ses vêtements qu'un torse musclé à en damné un saint.

La Jeune maman chancela alors sur le coup de la surprise et écarquilla les yeux. Le choque qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était tellement intense que sa vue se brouilla l'espace d'un instant.

Après avoir repris contenance, elle lança un regard alarmé à Kate.

- Je suis aussi étonnée que toi ! S'exclama sa meilleure amie. Mais quelle aubaine ! L'A.M.I Potter est une agence de mannequinat de sorciers ! Regarde là-bas, c'est écrit : « Agence de Mannequinat internationale Potter ». C'est merveilleux Her...euh Julia !...Julia ?

Bien sûr qu'Hermione avait compris que c'était une agence de mannequinat, n'importe quel imbécile l'aurait remarqué. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui avait fait perdre ses moyens mais l'homme sur l'immense affiche animée.

- C'est...C'est lui, bredouilla-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Qui ça maman ? Demanda Jeanne de sa voix fluette.

- Oui qui ça ? Répéta Kate .

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et lâcha dans un souffle :

- Drago Malefoy.

- Oh mais il est canon, encore plus qu'avant ! S'écria son amie.

- C'est qui Dragon Molefoie ? Pépia la fillette en lâchant la main de sa marraine.

Elle brandit sa main d'enfant vers sa mère qui la serra aussitôt et répondit par un : « personne » nullement crédible.

- Regarde ! Dit Kate en brandissant un tract qu'elle avait trouvé par terre. Il y a une audition demain, je cite « le grand Drago Malefoy, mannequin renommé cherche la perle rare ». On dirait qu'il cherche un mannequin à chaperonner, c'est parfait pour toi !

- Mais tu es folle ! protesta Hermione. Je ne peux pas, c'est...

Elle reprit plus doucement pour pas que Jeanne n'entende.

- C'est le père de ma fille.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Hermione, tu voulais que ta fille est une vie digne de ce nom, pour ça il faut de l'argent. Ce boulot doit sûrement très bien payer et tu as un peu d'expérience en la matière. Tu veux refaire ta vie et pour cela il faut faire des sacrifices. Tu es méconnaissable, n'en doute pas, personne ne te reconnaîtra fait moi confiance et fais-le. Pour Jeanne.

- Je vais y réfléchir, marmonna la jolie brune.

- Non, tu n'as pas à réfléchir, tu le fais et puis c'est tout. Point barre. Tu voulais être Julia Martin. Ça c'est le destin de Julia. Julia doit faire vivre Hermione et pour vivre il faut du fric.

Hermione se trouvait dans une impasse, elle n'avait pas envie de travailler avec son ancien amant mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Une telle occasion ne se représenterait pas et elle devait bien ça à sa fille. Une vie plus belle, sans dette. Il suffisait maintenant d'espérer que personne ne la reconnaîtrait.

- C'est d'accord ! Déclara Hermione sans ciller. Je le ferais, je passerais les auditions !

Soudain Drago Malefoy disparut de l'affiche et laissa place à une jolie jeune femme souriante et dont le visage était constellé de tâches de rousseurs. Ses cheveux roux descendaient en cascade derrière son dos. Bien que très belle, elle n'était sûrement pas une mannequin, comparée aux autres sorcières sur les affiches à côté, elle était plutôt banale, de plus elle n'était pas très grande et abhorrait quelques rondeurs.

- Oh non ! Gémit la jeune maman. Ça c'est le pompon !

Kate l'interrogea du regard, curieuse de savoir ce qui avait pu provoquer une nouvelle réaction de la part de sa meilleure amie.

- La boite appartient sûrement à Ginny ! Je me disais bien qu'il était plus qu'improbable que Harry en soit le directeur !

- Ce n'est pas si grave, si elle ne te reconnaît pas tout ira bien, fit remarquer Kate.

- De toutes mes anciennes connaissances c'est elle que je voudrais le moins croiser, expliqua Hermione. Si elle me reconnaît elle va me tuer ! Ses colères sont tout bonnement terrifiantes !

La petite brune éclata alors de rire.

- Tu auras de quoi répliquer ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, tes colères sont sûrement aussi terrifiantes que les siennes !

Après avoir inscrit Jeanne à l'école, le trio finit par renter à leur appartement. La journée avait été longue et épuisante et le dîné se passa tranquillement

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille qui mangeait avec application. Elle n'avait jamais été une enfant bruyante et dissipée mais était plutôt silencieuse dans la vie de tous les jours ce qui inquiétait sa mère au niveau de ses relations futures.

Quand elles eurent finit de manger, la jeune maman alla border sa fille qui s'endormit instantanément et rejoignit son amie sur le canapé.

-Dure journée, fit remarquer Kate après avoir laissé échapper un long bâillement.

- Tu m'étonnes, renchérit Hermione, Jeanne nous a tiré dans tous les magasins, je suis lessivée.

- Je parlais pas de ça.

- Je sais, c'était juste pour retarder la conversation qui va pas tarder à arriver !

- T'es maligne ! Plaisanta Kate avant de reprendre son sérieux. Tu as fais le bon choix maintenant il faut que tu tiennes et que demain tu ailles à ce casting.

- Et si quelqu'un me reconnaît ?! S'exclama Hermione.

- Aucune chance ! Trancha la marraine de Jeanne. J'ai encore du mal à y croire mais tu es physiquement totalement différente qu'avant et je me demande encore comment tu as fais pour perdre tous ces kilos ! Où est passé ton courage de Gryffondore, nous les Poufsouffles nous étions impressionnées par votre maison ! Pense à ta fille, à la vie qu'elle pourrait avoir ! Pourquoi ne pas dévoiler ta véritable identité ?

- Jamais ! Protesta la jeune femme. Je le ferais ce casting ! Promis mais en tant que Julia, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vivre un autre rejet.

- Bien.

Kate soupira, puis s'enfonça encore plus dans le fauteuil.

- Tu sais, continua-t-elle d'une voix douce. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour qu'Hermione Granger finirait mère célibataire sans un rond et qu'elle passerait une audition pour devenir le mannequin attitré de Drago Malefoy, je l'aurais tout de suite emmené voir un psychomage !

- Même moi j'aurais trouvé ça absurde, je me voyais avec un plus bel avenir que ça !

- La vie est imprévisible.

- Je te le fais pas dire, mais dans mon malheur j'ai quand même de la chance, je vous aie toi et Jeanne .

Hermione se leva tant bien que mal du canapé tant elle était fatiguée puis après avoir brièvement souhaité bonne nuit à sa meilleure amie et vérifié que sa fille allait bien, elle partit se coucher la tête remplie de doutes.

**FIN..**.**Du chapitre seulement hein mdr.**

**Voilà voilà...Hermione en mannequin...je sais pas d'o me vient cette idée saugrenue, je devrais aller me livrer à l'asile de mon île ( La Réunion ) . Mais malgré cette folie...**

**Vous avez aimé ? ( Petits yeux de cocker tout mignon )**

**En tout cas une petite review me rendrais extrêmement heureuse..vous avez envie que je sois heureuse hein mes amours :)**

**Moi je vous fais de gros bisous...oui même à toi lecteur qui ne vas rien laisser du tout ;P**

**A la prochaine pour un news chapitre :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors tout d'abord...MERCI. Merci pour tous ces encouragements et ces reviews ! Je suis comblée *-* Et ouia :) J'espère vraiment que ce deuxième chapitre va répondre à vos attentes ! Car...( roulement de tambour) Drago Malefoy va faire son entré ! Ahah vous l'attendiez celui là !**

**Bon ben je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Réponse au review anonyme avant ^^ :**

**Guest : **J'espère que tu trouveras la suite trop bien aussi ;) et merci !

**Justanothertime : **Ah merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que j'ai essayé d'être original je suis heureuse que tu le vois :) Bon ben voilà la suite ! ;)

**Chapitre 2 : l'A.M.I Potter**

- MAMAN ! Réveille-toi tu as un cating maman, un caaaating !

Hermione émergea difficilement de dessous la couette et fixa sans comprendre sa fille qui sautait avec entrain sur son lit. Puis ce qu'il s'était passé la veille lui revint en mémoire et elle poussa un grognement.

-D'accord , d'accord ma puce j'arrive, dit-elle, et fais attention quand tu descends du lit !...Ne saute pas !

C'était trop tard, Jeanne avait bondi du lit et courait maintenant à pleine vitesse dans l'appartement. La jeune maman lança un coup d'œil amusé vers la porte, jamais son ange n'avait été aussi énergique dés le matin, on aurait dit que le petit tour de la veille au chemin de Traverse lui avait fait grandement du bien. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser encore qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû priver sa fille de ce monde si merveilleux dans ses yeux d'enfants.

Elle se leva péniblement et se dirigea à son tour vers le salon d'un pas traînant.

-Bien dormi ? S'enquit Kate tout en tendant à sa meilleur ami une assiette d'œufs brouillés et de bacons.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Hermione, j'ai la tête en compote. Et toi ?

- A merveille...Jeanne mange toute ton assiette !

La fillette fit la grimace, Kate n'avait jamais été un cordon bleu en cuisine c'était même tout le contraire.

-Prête pour tout à l'heure ? Demanda cette dernière. Et dépêche-toi de manger il faut que tu te prépares ! L'audition est dans deux heures !

- Je sais , je sais tout ça, mais je suis pas trop motivée à vrai dire...

- Eh ben tu as intérêt à l'être, c'est l'avenir de ta fille que tu joues ! Tu as l'occasion de lui offrir une meilleure vie, il ne faut pas que tu rates !

- Toi et ton don pour foutre la pression, marmonna Hermione dans sa barbe.

Elle finit rapidement son assiette et alla se préparer. A force de côtoyer le monde de la mode Hermione avait appris beaucoup de choses utiles, comme ne pas s'habiller extravagant quand on participait à un casting et elle opta pour une simple jean et un chemisier beige. Cependant elle ne connaissait rien de comment se passer ce genre d'audition dans le monde sorcier et elle espérait ne pas commettre un effroyable faux pas.

Les pensées de la jeune femme fut soudain interrompues par les cris incessants d'une véritable boule de feu. Jeanne s'était mise à sautiller autour de sa mère tout en répétant sans arrêt le mot « cating ». Mais où avait-elle pêché toute cette énergie ? Hermione réprimanda sa fille et l'intima de faire moins de bruit. Après que le calme fut revenu, elle dit au-revoir à sa petite famille et transplana devant le Chaudron Baveur. .Hermione ne se voyait pas du tout arriver directement devant l'A.M.I Potter ,elle avait besoin d'un minimum de temps pour réaliser ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Sûrement une connerie. Et puis il était fortement probable qu'elle ne soit pas prise, Kate n'avait aucune raison de s'emballer...

La jeune femme pénétra dans le bar obscur, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé cette endroit même si elle y avait passé de bons moments avec Harry et Ron, c'était un lieu qui ne lui aspirait pas du tout confiance et qui ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de sa part d'ombre. Ici tout le monde se réunissait, familles aimantes et heureuses comme vieillards vicieux à la méchanceté flagrante. Hermione, tendue comme un piquet balaya la salle du regard et baissa brusquement la tête lorsqu'elle crut voir Dean Thomas. Même si elle avait beau être méconnaissable, la peur subsistait et elle préféra garder la tête penchée tout en continuant son chemin. L'inévitable, et oh combien prévisible, se passa alors. La belle brune percuta de plein fouet un homme dont le visage était caché par une capuche, capuche qui partit en arrière au moment du choque, découvrant une chevelure d'un blond presque blanc. L'inconnu saisit Hermione par les épaules qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme pour s'excuser mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, de toutes les personnes qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir, il faisait parti de la tête de liste. Son visage demeura figé dans une expression de pure horreur, et ce ne fut que quand il grogna un « _putain_ » très élégant qu'elle sortit de sa torpeur et se réveilla brutalement.

- Tu...Mal...Malefoy ? Bredouilla-t-elle certaine de faire un cauchemar, tandis qu'il remettait en place sa capuche.

En l'espace d'une seconde, elle avait eu le temps de le reconnaître. Il était toujours aussi beau, non, aussi magnifique qu'avant. A croire qu'il avait été taillé dans une pierre précieuse par Merlin lui même. Il avait mûri et son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs d'enfants. Ses yeux cependant étaient restés les mêmes. Leur couleur grise métallique avait toujours fasciné Hermione. La froideur légendaire des Malefoys ne l'avait pas quitté et son port de tête toujours aussi droit témoigné de son arrogance et de son passé d'enfant gâté élevé à la noble. Ses traits étaient crispés et sa mâchoire se contracta encore plus lorsque l'ancienne Gryffondor prononça son nom.

-_ Putain de merde_, jura-t-il de nouveau, je t'en supplie...ferme-la.

Hermione fut prise soudain de panique. L'avait-il reconnue ?

- Qu..Quoi ? Parvint-elle cependant à dire avec difficulté.

- Écoute, chuchota Drago Malefoy visiblement sur les nerfs. Ne crie pas mon nom, fais comme si de rien n'était et ne pique pas de crise d'hystérie, je suis déjà assez à la bourre comme ça et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'une fan pour me ralentir.

La jeune maman fut totalement prise au dépourvu et ne réagit pas lorsque l'ancien Serpentard l'attira brutalement dans un coin de la salle peuplé de toile d'araignée et lui agrippa le bras.

- Ton prix sera le mien, continua-t-il avec précipitation, mais pitié ne crie pas !

Hermione reprit alors ses esprits et repoussa Drago avec force. Il faisait près de 10 centimètres de plus qu'elle et ne bougea pas d'un iota.

- Je ne suis pas une marchandise qu'on achète ! S'écria-t-elle

- Mais alors qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?!

- Rien du tout ! Si tu crois que je fais parti de ces « débiles » qui t'idolâtrent et ben tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Et maintenant sors de mon chemin et laisse-moi partir !

Drago sembla déstabilisait par cette soudaine rébellion et relâcha quelque peu son emprise. Hermione saisit tout de suite sa chance et se dégagea rapidement et avec habilité. Elle se précipita vers le fond du restaurant-bar, ouvrit le passage qui amenait vers le chemin de Traverse et s'y engouffra.

Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qui venait d'arriver mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle venait de ruiner ses chances de devenir le mannequin de Drago Malefoy vu comment elle s'était comportée avec lui. C'était fichu. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'agresser verbalement, les vieilles habitudes avaient rapidement repris le dessus, surtout devant lui et son odieuse façon d'être...odieux!

- Eh toi attends ! Appela soudain quelqu'un qui la tira par le bras de façon à ce qu'elle se retourne complètement.

C'était Drago, il l'avait suivi.

- Quoi encore ? Soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle eut alors l'impression d'être passé au rayon X, les yeux gris du blond se mirent à la scruter avec tant d'ardeur qu'elle fut étonnée de ne pas être encore partie en courant. Après avoir balayé son corps, son regard remonta vers le visage de la brunette. Il affichait une mine indéchiffrable. Lentement ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois ce qui ne signifiait habituellement rien de bon.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à taper furieusement du pied et Drago parla avant qu'elle ai eut le temps de lui lancer une remarque acide.

- Je fais passer des castings à L'A.M.I Potter, tu devrais venir, dit-il tout simplement.

La jeune sorcière ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti, elle aurait cru qu'il se serait énervé, la traiterait d'inférieure. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à.._ça_. Et lorsqu'elle repris ses esprits, il avait disparu.

Tous n'était pas perdu, elle avait peut-être encore toutes ses chances.

Hermione pris une grande bouffée d'air et pensa fort à sa fille pour se redonner du courage. Même si elle ne l'avait absolument pas montré, cette rencontre l'avait bouleversé.

Il fut un temps où elle avait fini par ressentir un semblant d'amitié et même d'amour pour Drago Malefoy, mais apparemment de son côté les seuls sentiments qu'il avait ressenti pour elle c'était un profond mépris. Elle n'avait été qu'une erreur à ajouter à son tableau de vice.

Portée par ses pensées, Hermione arriva rapidement devant l'agence de mannequinat. Une file commencée déjà à se former composée d'environ une quarantaine de filles. Parmis elles, l'on comptait de nombreuses Vélanes qui se faisaient refuser l'entrée, elle n'avait sûrement pas le droit de devenir mannequin, vu leurs pouvoirs de séduction et de plus si elles le pouvaient elles ne laisseraient aucune chance à leurs concurrentes. D'autres semblaient en tout point banales et pouvaient passer pour des parfaites moldues, d'autres encore étaient hors du commun. Hermione repéra deux demi-géantes, une femme avec un très long cou, 4 filles nues, toutes blondes et entourées par des papillons qui voletaient autour d'elles. Elle aperçu même une naines qui se débattait pour ne pas se faire marcher dessus.

La concurrence était rude et Hermione sentit ses chances s'amoindrirent de plus en plus.

Elle prit place dans la queue et attendit.

Après une bonne demi-heure où les autres filles passèrent la plupart du temps à se regarder en chienne de faïence, une petite femme qui lui faisait vaguement penser à Kate vint les chercher et les escortèrent jusqu'à une salle d'attente. Elle fit une liste de tous les prénoms et pris les mesures de chaque candidate. Il était midi quand arriva enfin son tour. Elle entra dans une grande salle recouverte entièrement d'un parquet étincelant.

- Nom, Prénom, Age, dit un homme à la chevelure dorée qu'elle reconnut tout de suite, le nez plongé dans un tas de paperasse.

- Julia Martin et j'ai 22 ans, répondit Hermione.

Drago finit par lever les yeux sûrement surpris pas le ton sec et mordant qu'avait employé la jeune femme. Il ouvrit de grand yeux non pas surpris mais satisfaits, comme si il savait qu'elle allait venir.

- Tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve. Alors tu m'as écouté c'est bien.

- J'avais déjà prévu de venir bien avant que tu me le dises ! Répliqua Hermione agacée.

Il fit un geste vague de la main et adressa un signe de tête à la petite femme de tout à l'heure puis replongea ses yeux anthracite dans ceux chocolat de la lionne. Hermione crut voir dans son regard un léger trouble.

- Nadejda mon assistante va te poser quelques questions, dit-il de sa voix forte et suave, tâche d'y répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

La fameuse Nadejda vint se placer droite comme un « I » en face d'Hermione.

- Je ne vais pas passer par 4 chemins, si Mr Malefoy voit que tu n'es pas sincère je te laisserais regagner la sortie par tes propres moyens alors je te conseille vivement d'être une adepte de la vérité.

Une adepte de la vérité...Hermione se mordit violemment la langue, chose que personne ne remarqua heureusement. L'angoisse se fit alors un cran plus fort. Elle était un mensonge à elle toute seule, Julia Martin n'était qu'un vaste fumisterie, elle était obligée de mentir. Il restait à espérer qu'elle mentait assez bien pour qu'on la croit sur parole. Alors elle prit une décision pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté : de dire au maximum la vérité.

-Pourquoi veux-tu devenir la nouvelle mannequin de Mr Malefoy ? Demanda Nadejda de sa voix rocailleuse.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre, persuadée que sa réponse n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde.

- Principalement pour l'argent, j'ai besoin d'argent.

Le silence se fit parmi le peu de personnes présentes dans la salles, tout le monde jeta un regard inquiet à Drago qui ne laissa rien transparaître et continua à fixer Hermione de ses yeux perçants.

- Développez ? L'encouragea l'assistante de Malefoy soudainement nerveuse.

- Il n'y a pas à développer, intervint un homme chauve et efféminé à côté de Drago, elle a été claire tout ce qu'elle recherche c'est de l'argent pour son propre confort, c'est d'un égoïsme affligeant !

- Exactement ! Renchérit une vieille femme tout ridée, je suis scandalisée !

Drago soupira et les deux fauteurs de trouble se figèrent.

- Laissa-là continuer, ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid.

La salle redevint instantanément silencieuse. Le contrôle qu'exerçait Malefoy sur tout le monde effrayait Hermione, mais elle ne se démonta pas.

- J'ai une petite fille de 5 ans, dit-elle tandis que la plupart des sourcils se froncèrent, je l'élève avec l'aide de ma meilleure amie dans des conditions plus que précaires et je veux absolument lui offrir une vie digne de ce nom, je n'ai aucun diplôme ni dans le monde moldue ni dans celui sorcier alors je me suis lancée en tant que mannequin mais toutes les agences moldues où je suis allée ont fermé et depuis je désespère. Si je veux ce boulot c'est principalement pour ma fille. Je ne veux plus de cette vie pour elle.

Nadejda dont le carnet était tombé par terre le ramassa rapidement, jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui lui fit signe de continuer.

- Êtes vous prêtes à connaître la célébrité et tous les inconvénients qui l'accompagne ?

- Je ne doute pas de mes capacités d'adaptation et de résistance, le manque d'intimité, les mensonges sur mes propos tenus ou bien sur mon passé ne m'effraient guère. Je n'accorde pas d'importance aux racontars et je saurais me protéger moi et ma famille.

Hermione ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle en avait eu un avant-goût à cause d'Harry et qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas apprécié.

-Vous vous considérez comme une femme forte ?

- Je me considère comme une femme fragile et forte à la foi. Mes faiblesses font ma force.

- Un homme dans votre vie ?

- Personne.

L'assistante tourna de page et prit un air encore plus sérieux.

- Maintenant nous allons aborder des sujets beaucoup plus sérieux. Quelle position aviez-vous pendant la guerre ?

La jeune maman serra des dents, les mensonges allaient commencer.

- Étant né-moldue il est évident que j'étais contre les idéaux de Voldemort.

- Vous avez participé à la guerre ? Demanda Nadejda.

- J'étais en France, mentit Hermione, et j'ai surtout investi mon temps à protéger ma famille. Sans succès.

- Qu'avez vous trouvé le plus horrible dans cette guerre ?

- Tous, les enfants ont du grandir trop vite, et tous ces morts, certains n'avaient rien demandé, d'autres méritaient de vivre. Mais la chose la plus horrible c'est qu'un seul homme ait pu apporter autant de malheur et de désolation, c'est insensé.

Hermione était surpris pas le genre de question qui lui était posé, à croire qu'en plus d'un beau physique, Malefoy cherchait quelqu'un d'intelligent et charismatique. Étonnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi superficiel que lui.

- Bien ça suffit pour les questions ! Tonna Drago en tapant des mains. Passez à la suite.

Nadejda acquiesça, rangea son petit carnet dans sa poche et dit à Hermione d'aller se placer au fond de la salle et de défiler. La brunette râla intérieurement, elle trouvait que faire ce genre de chose était ridicule, mais malheureuse cela faisait parti du métier. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas ça, Hermione défilait particulièrement bien. Perchée sur de hauts talons qu'on lui avait passé, elle avança en ligne droite vers le jury avec une assurance qui aurait découragé les plus confiants. Le nez en l'air, elle avait une expression légèrement hautaine, comme si elle narguait toutes les personnes autour. Son regard, lui, semblait exprimé une cacophonie d'émotions, la tristesse, la détermination, l'amour, la haine, le désir, la fatigue. Et lorsqu'on croisait celui-ci, c'était comme si elle arrivait à lire en vous, à percer le moindre de vos secrets.

Le jury était bouche-bée sauf Malefoy qui affichait toujours cet air de grande indifférence.

- Bien, déclara-t-il après qu'Hermione ait remis ses propres chaussures. Faites-lui passer le test de culture générale maintenant.

Hermione eut tout bon, ce qu'elle avait appris à Poudlard était resté gravé dans sa mémoire, de plus même après être partie en France, elle avait continué d'étudier, car elle ne voulait absolument pas perdre ses acquis. Ensuite on lui demanda de se mettre en sous-vêtement. Elle essaya de contrôler les rougeurs de ses joues. Elle avait fait cela une bonne trentaine de fois mais aujourd'hui était différent, elle allait poser devant Drago Malefoy. Bien qu'il ait déjà vu l'intégralité de son corps, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêner... Mais bon pour lui c'était Julia Martin devant lui et non la bonne vieille Granger. Elle se sentit scrutée de toute part mais ne cilla pas, affichant toujours son air fier finement travaillé qu'elle tentait de maintenir depuis son entrée dans l'agence.

La séance se finit après que Nadejda eut pris quelques photos et Hermione fut envoyée dans une autre salle où se trouvait d'autres candidates qui étaient passées avant elles. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre les résultats. Elle croisa les doigts, une étrange bataille se livrait dans son esprit. Elle espérait être prise, pour sa fille, mais en même temps elle ne le voulait pas, craignant d'être démasquée.

Il était maintenant 7 heure du soir et la dernière candidate entra dans la salle d'attente la mine défaite, son audition s'était apparemment mal passé. En faite presque tout le monde semblait abattu même Hermione toujours en proie à ce même dilemme grandissant. 2 heures passèrent lorsqu'elles furent appelées dans la grande salle où s'était passées les auditions. Il n'y avait plus de table et Drago Malefoy se tenait au milieu de la pièce dans toute sa splendeur tandis que le reste du jury se tenait un peu en retrait. Hermione et les autres filles se placèrent au fond attendant avec impatience la décision qui avait été prise.

- Tout d'abord je tiens à tous vous féliciter, dit Drago d'une voix posée, la plupart d'entre vous on fait preuve d'un grand professionnalisme et sont sans aucun doute faite pour ce métier.

Il fit un sourire au coin qui provoqua les soupirs de certaines filles. Leur réaction exagérée exaspéra Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel. Malefoy était toujours aussi doué pour ce qui était de faire du charme.

- Mais je n'ai besoin que d'une mannequin , continua-t-il.

Le silence se fit, précédant un verdict qui allait changer la vie d'une seule personne dans la salle. Hermione serra les poings.

- J'ai choisi de prendre sous mon aile...Mademoiselle Julia Martin.

Ce fut comme si le cœur de la jeune maman s'était arrêté de battre, elle ouvrit de grand yeux choqués. Jamais elle n'aurait penser être prises parmi les centaines de filles qui avaient passé le casting.

Nadejda ordonna aux autres filles en larmes de déserter la salle, puis elle se retira à son tour avec le reste du jury. Hermione et Draco se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'immense pièce face à face.

- Tu m'as l'air soudainement bien intimidé, commenta Drago avec son légendaire sourire au coin en observant les lèvres tremblantes de la jeune sorcière.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard courroucé qui accentua son sourire .

- Certainement pas ! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Finalement, elle était heureuse d'avoir été choisie, sa fille aurait enfin une vie digne de ce nom.

- Tu voix, c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi. Cette façon que tu as de me parler, de répliquer ça me plaît bien.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as des tendances masochistes ?

Malefoy éclata de rire, elle ne l'avait pas vue souvent rire. Ses ricanements, ses moqueries, Hermione s'en souvenait parfaitement mais pas de ce rire sincère. A quel point ces 5 années l'avait changé...Elle détourna les yeux, gênée pour une cause inconnue.

- Et en plus tu es drôle ! S'exclama-t-il hilare.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Alors si je comprends bien, tu m'as choisie... parce que je suis la distraction idéale.

Drago fronça les sourcils à son tour et la fixa sans comprendre. Il semblait réellement surprise par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Non bien sûr que non, tout ce que j'entreprends, je le fais avec sérieux, se défendit-il en reprenant son masque glacé. Je ne t'aurais pas pris juste par...distraction.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir prise ! S'écria Hermione excédée.

Il avait un don pour la mettre hors d'elle.

Le visage de Malefoy s'adoucit et il se remit à sourire.

- Tu manques vraiment de confiance en toi. ( Hermione poussa un soupir dédaigneux) Si je t'ai choisis c'est que tu étais tout simplement la meilleure. Tes intentions sont deux fois plus nobles que celles des autres filles qui voulaient être prises pour être célèbre. Tu étais la seule à avoir un peu d'expérience même si c'est dans le monde moldu. Et puis tu es d'une grande intelligence. Tu défiles merveilleusement bien et enfin en plus d'avoir une forte présence, tu as un charisme exceptionnel.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent pour former un semblant de sourire.

- Et c'est quoi le programme maintenant ?

Drago ne répondit pas et lui tendit tout simplement sa main qu'elle prit après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il la conduit dans une autre pièce un étage plus haut, son bureau. La pièce était deux fois plus grande que la salle d'en bas, tout était synonyme de richesse, du sol au plafond, aux moindres détails. C'était à la hauteur d'un Malefoy.

- Impressionnée ? Demanda Drago en jeta un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Celle-ci reprit ses esprits, arracha sa main de la poigne de son nouveau patron et le jeta un regard féroce.

- Non scandalisée ! Sais-tu combien de personnes crèvent de faim dans ce monde tandis que toi tu te prélasses ici !

- Non et je m'en contre-fiche, répondit-il

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir dans l'un des nombreux luxueux fauteuils du bureau où Drago la rejoint.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait là ?

- Je voulais te parler.

- On était pas déjà en train de parler tout à l'heure ? Fit remarquer Hermione avec un regard suspicieux.

- C'est exacte, mais je voulais te parler de chose plus sérieuses..Dans un cadre... plus sérieux.

- D'accord...vas-y.

Le blond prit une grande respiration qui amena Hermione à redouter ce qui allait arriver.

- J'aimerais que tu viennes habiter avec moi, dans mon manoir.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise, elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

- C'est purement professionnel ! Ce serait plus simple pour moi, pour nous. Les rendez-vous sont souvent pris à la dernière minute et il serait bénéfique pour moi que nous soyons jamais trop loin l'un de l'autre. Et puis nous serons amener à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble donc tant qu'à faire...Et puis ça fait parti du contrat, tu ne peux pas refuser c'est comme ça. De toute façon, vu tes problèmes d'argent ta fille sera sûrement contente d'habiter dans un logement aussi luxueux que le mien. Comment elle s'appelle encore ?

- Euh...Jeanne, dit Hermione perplexe.

Drago passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lança un regard insistant à sa toute nouvelle mannequin signifiant qu'elle devait répondre à son invitation.

- Je...bredouilla-t-elle, oui bien sûr, aucun problème. Enfin si il y en a un. Ma meilleure amie vie avec ma fille et moi aussi et...

- Pas de problème, la coupa-t-il, il y aura de la place pour tout le monde.

Hermione acquiesça faisant mine d'être sereine mais son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait peur que Drago comprenne que Jeanne était sa fille, qu'elle était Hermione. Mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

- Mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose, continua Drago toujours aussi sérieusement, Je n'habite pas vraiment seul. J'habite sur un vaste terrain qui ne m'appartient pas. Deux autres manoirs sont reliés au mien et on sera amené à partager souvent des dîners avec les autres résidents. Tu dois les connaître, ils sont plutôt célèbres eux aussi. Ginny et Harry Potter vivent en colocation avec Ron Weasley et Sylvie Turner , et Blaise Zabini habite seul.

La jeune maman fut alors prise d'une crise de panique intérieur. Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. D'accord Drago devait sûrement connaître Ginny...Mais il ne pouvait pas vivre avec toute la petite bande C'était un véritable cauchemar. Déjà qu'elle avait peur qu'on la reconnaisse, maintenant ses appréhensions s'étaient multipliées !

- Comment ça se fait que tu n'habites pas seul ? Demanda Hermione comme si de rien n'était, bien qu'intérieurement c'était le chaos total.

- Eh bien...Tu dois le savoir ça aussi. J'ai été mangemort et disons que avec mon statut d'ancien serviteur de l'ombre et de star du monde sorcier, j'ai besoin de puissantes protections. Mais seul le ministère peut accorder ces protections et il le fait qu'aux gens haut-placés. Tu devine aisément que je n'ai pas eu le droit à ces faveurs. J'étais obligé de changer d'endroit tous les 5 jours à cause des nombreuses attaques, des fans hystériques... Mais maigres protections étaient trop faibles. Alors Ginny Weasley m'a proposé ce deal à moi et à Blaise qui vivait exactement la même chose. C'est à ce moment là que nous avons commencé à travailler pour elle dans son agence et grâce à ce cher Potter, je suis tranquille dans mon manoir. Dire que lui, moi et le frère de Ginny nous avions été ennemis. Maintenant on s'entend à merveille alors que c'était vraiment mal parti.

- C'est..eux..une très belle histoire, dit Hermione en faisant un sourire forcé qui passa inaperçu puisque Drago avait tourné la tête vers une grande horloge.

Il se leva alors soudainement comme si il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose d'important.

-Merde ! Jura-t-il entre ses dents en fixant toujours l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

- J'ai complètement oublié, dit-il en reportant son attention sur Hermione. Ginny m'a fait promettre de lui présenter le mannequin que j'aurais choisi tout de suite après l'annonce. Il faut qu'on y aille.

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre encore plus vite, elle crut pendant un instant qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine.

- Et j'ai des choses à savoir sur cette Ginny ?

- Oh oui ! Dit Drago, c'est bien que tu me poses cette question, très bien même. Alors tout d'abord faut savoir qu'elle sera glaciale avec toi, méchante même. Garde ta façon d'être rebelle, je pense que ça va l'intéresser. Les gens ont l'habitude de la caresser dans le sens du poil vu qu'elle est quand même haut placée.

- Mais elle ne risque pas de me virer ? Imagine qu'elle ne réagit pas comme toi ?

- Tu travailles pour moi, pas pour elle.

- Mais tu travailles pour elle toi non ?

- Plus depuis un an, dit-il, je travaille à mon compte mais je reste dans les locaux.

Il passa encore une fois sa main dans ses cheveux, à croire que c'était une manie chez lui.

- Elle n'aime pas les filles qui s'approchent de trop près de sa famille, continua Malefoy, et comme toi tu vas habiter avec nous...Tu imagines sont ravissement.

Hermione était perplexe. Ginny dans ses souvenirs avaient toujours été une fille très sociable et aimable avec les filles comme les garçons. Elles adoraient arrangés des « coups » pour ses copines avec ses frè à Hermione qui traînait toujours avec des garçons, elle était toujours avec une bande de 'est-ce-qui avait pu la faire changer autant...

- Pourquoi elle ne veut pas que des femmes s'approchent de sa famille? questionna Hermione réellement curieuse.

La mâchoire de Drago se contracta violemment et il dut faire un effort colossale pour répondre.

- C'est à cause d'elle, dit-il dans un souffle. Ce sera mon dernier conseil que se soit en la présence de Ginny ou des autres de la résidence. Ne prononce, n'évoque jamais, jamais : Hermione Granger.

Cette dernière se figea à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de Drago. C'était comme si tout ses membres s'étaient paralysés en même temps.

- Pourquoi ? Chuchota la brunette.

- C'est à cause d'elle, répéta Malefoy, que Ginny ne veut plus de présence féminine principalement autour de Harry et Ron. Elle leur a brisé le cœur cette garce. Elle a peur que cela se reproduise, Granger était tellement importante pour eux.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'elle à fait ? Demanda Hermione ébranlée par ce que venait de dire Drago.

- Je ne nie pas sa grande implication dans la guerre, mais elle a fait, dit des choses impardonnables. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça d'elle. Qu'elle reste où elle est. Personne ne veut d'elle ici

- Oui mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle a fait !? Insista Hermione au bord de la crise de nerf.

Drago laissa son regard se perdre et se mit à fixer un point imaginaire.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. J'ai promis. Désolée, tu sauras certainement un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Tu la connaissais bien Hermione Granger ? Dit la jeune femme sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Le blond posa ses yeux sur son ancienne ennemie comme si il venait de remarquer qu'elle était là et répondit d'une voix monotone :

- Vite fais.

Hermione à ce moment sentit son cœur déjà bien fissuré par les révélations de Drago, exploser mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et se leva à son tour.

- Bon ben on y va ?!

- Ouai, prépare-toi à rencontrer le monstre Potter.

- Elle ne me fait pas peur ! Affirma Hermione le poing levé.

Malefoy posa sa main sur le poing fermé de la jeune femme et planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de la lionne. Il semblait vouloir pénétrer son esprit.

- Et moi je te fais peur ? Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- Certainement pas ! S'insurgea la belle brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai trouvé la perle rare ! Rigola Drago, je suis sûr que Ginny va t'adorer même si elle ne l'avouera jamais !

Si Drago avait réellement pénétré l'esprit d'Hermione, il aurait ressenti cette immense tristesse, cet énorme vide. Son cœur s'était brisé, ses amis la méprisaient et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Et de plus elle redoutait la confrontation avec Ginny, avec les autres. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'elle était Hermione. Combien de temps arriverait-elle à garder ce secret ? Elle ne savait pas. Dans sa tête c'était l'anarchie totale et une seule chose lui permettait de ne pas craquer. L'image de sa fille. C'était pour elle qu'elle faisait tout ça. Et elle n'abandonnerait pas.

La toute nouvelle mannequin suivit son patron à travers les nombreux étages de l'A.M.I Potter. De l'extérieur il ne semblait pas aussi immense et Hermione pensa encore une fois que la magie faisait des miracles. Elle n'eut pas le temps de bien admirer la sublime architecture qu'offrait l'agence car Drago avançait rapidement sans pour autant se départir de sa légendaire classe. Au bout de 5 minutes ils arrivèrent au dernier étage et s'engagèrent dans un unique couloir dont les murs blancs semblaient se resserrer de plus en plus. Enfin une petite porte sans prétention, faîte uniquement de bois apparut, sonnant la fin de l'interminable couloir. L'ancien vert et argent à l'aide de sa baguette tapota légèrement sur la porte puis la voix de Ginny qu'Hermione reconnu immédiatement s'éleva dans le corridor :

- Entre Drago !

La jeune maman sentit son cœur se serrait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle n'était absolument pas prête à faire face à Ginny mais il était maintenant impossible de reculer. Drago ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Hermione de rentrer.

Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux devant la beauté du bureau, la couleur dominante était bien évidemment le rouge et l'or. Tout était très luxueux, loin de l'ancien cottage qu'habitait autrefois la rousse. Hermione eut un sourire intérieur, Ginny méritait vraiment tout ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, vu les galères par où elle avait du passer pour arriver à là. Mais sa joie pour la rouquine se fana directement lorsqu'elle vu son expression...On aurait dit qu'elle avait avalé un hyppogriffe de travers.

- Bonsoir, dit la brunette avec entrain histoire de faire bonne figure devant son ancienne amie.

Cette dernière ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de lui lancer un regard dédaigneux. Ça commençait bien...

Tout à fais à l'aise, Malefoy s'affala sur l'une des chaises placées devant le bureau de la rouquine. C'était exaspérant, même lorsqu'il troquait sa froideur pour de la nonchalance, il restait d'une classe sans nom. Hermione hésita avant de s'installer à son tour. A la différence de Drago elle préféra rester droite comme une baguette.

- Déride-toi Ginny, marmonna Drago. Tu vas devenir vieille avant l'heure !

La plus jeune des Weasley l'ignora et continua à fixer Hermione d'un œil méchant.

- Alors comme ça c'est elle qui va habiter dans ton manoir, dit-elle d'un ton railleur.

- Ouai c'est l'heureuse élue.

- Tiens donc, j'espère qu'elle saura se tenir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, dit Malefoy en levant les yeux au ciel. Euh il y a un léger changement de programme...

Ginny fronça encore plus les sourcils et se redressa sur sa chaise. Elle avait l'air réellement agacée, jamais encore Hermione ne l'avait vu ainsi et elle détestait ce qu'elle voyait.

- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dis, pas de petit ami qui tienne, tu devrais le sa...

- Du calme ! La coupa Drago en haussant le ton. Ce n'est pas ça, en faite Julia ici présente vie avec sa fille et sa meilleure amie et donc ils habiteront avec moi au manoir.

La rouquine sembla vraiment surprise.

- Sa...sa fille ? Elle a quelle âge ?!

- Elle a 5 ans répondit Hermione doucement.

- 5 ans ! S'exclama Ginny choquée. Mais tu as quelle âge ?!

- 22 ans.

Il y eut un silence, Ginny à moitié debout sur sa chaise regardant Hermione, effarée, Hermione lançant des coups d'œil toutes les deux secondes vers Drago et Drago, toujours aussi décontracté, faisant craquer ses doigts un par un.

- Drago ! Tu as choisi comme mannequin, une potiche qui a eu un enfant à 17 ans ! C'est une blague j'espère ! Et le papa, c'est qui le papa hein ?!

- Elle n'a pas de père, dit Hermione d'un ton sec.

- J'en étais sûr ! Proprement scandaleux !

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de me juger étant donné que vous ne connaissez rien de ce qui s'est passé ! S'insurgea la jeune maman.

La rouquine se figea et se réinstalla correctement sur sa chaise.

- Je suis sûr que Julia est une excellente mère, Ginny, intervint Drago. Et puis tu m'avais promis que tu n'aurais rien à redire.

- Je m'en fiche d'elle, tant qu'elle n'approche pas Harry et Ron !

- Elle n'approchera ni Harry ni Ron, mais tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher de leur parler, tu ne peux pas les isoler de toute forme amicale féminine pour toujours !

La plus jeune des Weasley ne répondit pas et se contenta de se racler la gorge bruyamment avant de reprendre.

- Mais surtout n'oublie pas Drago, vos relations doivent rester strictement professionnels si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Pas de problème Weaslette.

- Et pour toi ?

- Aussi, répondit tout simplement Hermione

Une immense tristesse s'était emparée de cette dernière. Ginny n'était plus la même, elle n'était plus l'amie qu'elle avait connu. Aigrie, presque méchante, son comportement laissé penser qu'elle avait été profondément blessée et Hermione savait pertinemment que c'était apparemment sa faute. Mais elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait pu bien faire pour qu'ils aient autant mal. Son seul départ ne pouvait décidément pas être l'unique raison de ce changement.

**DEUXIEME CHAPITRE BOUCLE ! **

**Et oui Drago a fait son apparition mais pas seulement...Ginny aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'Hermione a pu faire pour que notre Weaslette légendaire soit aussi méfiante !? **

**Moi je sais ! mouahaha**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Une petite review ne serait pas de refus ;) Vous avez envie de me faire plaisir hein ? Je sais bien que oui :)**

**Big piouks à tout le monde...à toi aussi lecteur silencieux ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voili voilou ! j'avoue que j'ai eu un tout petit peu plus de mal à écrire ce chapitre..je ne sais pas pourquoi mais bon passons x) Au menu aujourd'hui rencontre de Drago et Jeanne tintintintin ! et petit frayeur pour notre Hermione nationale ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ! Et surtout MERCI pour votre soutient et vos reviews !**

**Réponse aux revieweurs anonymes :* :**

**Anabetha :** Ahah heureuse que tu sois complètement folle de ma fiction *-* j'en saute au plafond ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliment ! Moi je suis enchantée de lire ta review ! Hmm j'aurais bien aimé connaître ta petite idée je l'avoue histoire voir si tu vises juste ;) Gros bisous voilà la suiiiiite x)

**Justanothertime :** J'aime les personnes curieuses ;) voili voilou pour la suite ;)

**trombone** : Moi j'adore ton pseudo mdr x) En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements :)

**BONNE LECTURE MES CHOUBIDOUBIDOUS**

**Chapitre 3 : Combattre ses peurs**

Hermione transplana directement devant son appartement et ouvrit la porte avec douceur. Il était tard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre négligemment posée sur la table.

Minuit.

Kate et Jeanne devaient déjà être au lit...

- Ton retour tardif veut dire que tu as été prise j'espère, lança Kate depuis le fauteuil à demi-endormie.

- Tu m'attendais ? Demanda la jeune maman.

Kate, ankylosée par la fatigue, se releva avec difficulté avant de lancer un regard furieux à son amie.

- A l'évidence oui ! Mais répond-moi plutôt !

Hermione sourit, c'était tout le temps la même chose, du moins depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Kate. A chaque fois qu'elle avait une réponse d'un casting, qu'elle soit négative ou positive, elle adorait faire durer le suspense.

- Jeanne dors ?

- A l'évidence aussi ! Répondis Kate consciente de son petit jeu .

Cette fois-ci elle vint se placer en face de la récente Mannequin et leva la tête pour pouvoir la fixer dans les yeux.

- Et est-ce-que...

-_ Hermione !_

Cette dernière pouffa, tira une chaise vers elle et s'y assit.

- J'ai été prise ! Incroyable non ?!

- Mais c'est super ! S'exclama la plus petite. Tu...tu l'as vu donc.

- Malefoy ?

- Oui.

Hermione se tassa sur elle même, elle était heureuse d'avoir décroché ce boulot mais elle appréhendait énormément la suite au vue de sa situation.

-Demain on déménage dans son manoir, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Merlin...

- Et c'est pas tout, il habite dans un manoir, relié au manoir d'Harry, de Ginny, de Ron et de sa copine, lui même relié au manoir de Blaise Zabini !

Kate blêmit légèrement.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de..

- Si je le suis ! Tonna Hermione. Je ne suis pas lâche et j'ai besoin de ce job. Point.

- Ce n'est pas une question de lâcheté Hermione !

- Si ça l'est !

- D'accord...soupira sa meilleure amie vaincue. Pour l'instant allons dormir.

L'un des principaux défauts d'Hermione était qu'elle était trop têtue. Cela ne servirait à rien de lui faire changer d'avis pour la bonne raison qu'elle n'écoutait pas et préférait faire comme elle le sentait. Bien sûr sa détermination payait des fois mais souvent son entêtement était source d'handicape.

OoOoOoOo

Hermione rageait, son réveil devait sonner à 6h30 et il était 6h25 ! Elle s'était mise au lit à minuit trente et n'avait réussir à s'endormir qu'à 2h30. Elle aurait pu avoir encore 5 minutes de sommeil en plus, mais non ! Son cerveau avait décidé de faire son imbécile comme d'habitude et de lui priver de ces quelques minutes de repos. 5 toutes petites minutes qui auraient pu la combler.

Conclusion : Aujourd'hui serait sûrement une mauvaise journée.

La jolie brune, rabattit la couverture sur sa tête tout en émettant un grognement de mécontentement. Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir de son lit et de se reconnecter avec la réalité. Oui, elle était définitivement bien sous ses draps. 5 minutes plus tard qui lui parurent être 1 seconde, son réveil sonna.

- Fait chier, jura-t-elle entre des dents.

Après s'être apprêtée, Hermione prépara le petit déjeuner et alla réveiller sa fille et Kate et expliqua rapidement à Jeanne qu'elles allaient emménager dans un grand manoir avec Malefoy ce qui sembla la ravir. Ce serait bien la seule. Puis lorsque 9 heure arriva et que toutes les valisent furent bouclées et miniaturisées, ce dernier frappa à la porte. Miséricorde, il était parfaitement à l'heure, à la seconde près. Elle qui croyait qu'elle allait devoir attendre 200 ans avant qu'il arrive.

Jeanne, tout excitée, se précipita vers la porte miteuse et se mit à sauter pour atteindre la poignée, sans succès.

- Laisse-moi faire, lui conseilla sa mère un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Son petit ange était vraiment la seule capable de lui redonner le sourire dans les situations les plus difficiles. Elle ouvrit alors la porte qui grinça et laissa apparaître Drago Malefoy tout de noir vêtu, un air écœuré sur le visage. Était-il parti à un enterrement avant de venir ? Il en avait l'air.

- Partons vite, je ne veux pas rester ici une minute de plus !

- Bonjour à toi aussi Malefoy, dit Hermione railleuse. Oui je vais bien et toi ?

- Oui oui, on a pas le temps pour ça , présente-moi ceux qui vont squater chez moi plutôt.

Il semblait sur les nerfs, ce qui avait passablement effrayé la fillette qui était allée se réfugier derrière le fauteuil. Mais de quel droit se permettait-il d'utiliser le verbe « squater » alors qu'hier il disait que cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lunatique alors, c'était désespérant !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis fit signe à Kate de se rapprocher. Cette dernière avança avec crainte, son âme de Poufsouffle la rattrapant d'un coup. Sa maison avait toujours était effrayée par celle des Serpentards. Ridicule...

- Kate, Malefoy, Malefoy,Kate.

- Enchantée Mr Malefoy.

Drago serra brièvement la main de la marraine de Jeanne.

- Tu devrez prendre exemple sur ton amie, Martin !

L'ancienne Gryffondore préféra ignorer cette remarque et chercha sa fille du regard. Elle finit par repérer une touffe blonde derrière le canapé et fronça les sourcils.

-Jeanne ! Viens dire bonjour !

- Bonjour, couina la fillette depuis sa cachette.

- Jeanne ! Je compte jusqu'à trois ! Un...Deux...

La petite fille sortit finalement derrière le canapé, se précipita vers sa mère et enserra la jambe droite de cette dernière avec force.

Drago à l'étonnement général sourit tendrement et se mit en position accroupis face à la petite.

- Coucou Jeanne, Je suis Drago, dit-il avec une légèreté qui ne lui appartenait pas.

- Coucou Drago, répondit Jeanne de sa voix fluette.

Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit encore plus .Hermione était bouche-bée.

- Tu sais fillette que tu vas habiter avec moi ?

- Oui, maman a dit à moi.

- Maman m'a dit, rectifia sa mère.

- Et tu es contente ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix angélique que l'ancienne Gryffondore trouva tout de suite suspecte.

- Oui oui ! S'exclama Jeanne tout à coup moins timide.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur et de gros doutes commencèrent à l'assaillir. Il y avait une parfaite osmose entre la fillette et son père, s'en était troublant jusqu'à. Cette bonne entente, lui faisait plus de mal que de bien car elle en venait à se demander si, partir et cacher l'existence de son enfant à Drago avait été une bonne chose. Peut-être aurait-il été un excellent père ? Et si en s'en allant avec elle, elle avait fait du mal à Jeanne ? Maintenant, la jeune femme voyait tout cela sous un autre angle. Le Malefoy qu'elle avait devant elle n'était plus le même, il était plus ouvert, plus gentil, moins froid.

Misère...Que c'était compliqué.

Mais il avait été clair ce jour là, leur courte relation avait été une terrible erreur, alors c'était certain qu'il aurait considéré Jeanne comme une erreur elle aussi. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il découvre la mascarade et finisse par les jeter dehors. C'était inenvisageable.

Le beau blond se leva et tendit sa main à sa fille qui la saisit immédiatement, sa peur s'était complètement envolée et elle semblait lui faire entièrement confiance. Ses yeux pétillaient tout comme ceux habituellement glacés de l'héritier. On aurait dit que leur rencontre avait comblé un vide en chacun d'eux. C'était flagrant. La jeune maman observa brièvement sa meilleure amie, et, au vue de sa réaction ( étonnée), elle devait sûrement penser la même chose.

- Tu as une magnifique fille Julia, commenta Drago.

- Euh oui merci..je sais, bredouilla Hermione.

- Bon on va y aller, continua le jeune homme tout en sortant un vieux porte monnaie de sa poche. Surtout ne lâche pas ma main, rajouta-t-il à l'égard de Jeanne.

La petite fille acquiesça tandis qu'Hermione saisit Kate par le bras et posa ses doigts sur la bourse.

Au bout de trente secondes, Ils disparurent, laissant l'appartement vide.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un énorme portail, encore plus haut que celui de Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas de serrure, juste un petit trou circulaire où Drago glissa sa baguette. Celle-ci se mit à vibrer furieusement pendant 10 bonnes secondes et lorsqu'elle se fut calmer, le portail s'ouvrit et Malefoy put récupérer sa baguette.

- Tu n'as pas peur que...si on te vole ta baguette, l'on puisse pénétrer ici sans aucun problème ? Questionna Hermione, perplexe devant ce mode d'entrée.

- Lorsqu'on vole une baguette, cette dernière change de propriétaire. Ce n'est pas une reconnaissance de baguette mais une reconnaissance du propriétaire de la baguette , Répondit Drago comme si c'était une évidence.

- Magnifique ! S'écria soudain Kate en totale admiration devant le domaine qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Et il y avait de quoi, les trois manoirs partageaient un seul et unique jardin. Un jardin tellement somptueux qu'on se serait cru dans Alice au pays des merveilles. Les Potter n'avaient pas lésinés sur la couleur rouge. Trois allées de roses toutes rouges menaient à chaque manoir . le petit groupe emprunta le chemin menant à la résidence située à l'extrême droite. Chaque demeure était immense et Hermione se demanda où avait pu bien passé la modestie d'Harry. On aurait dit le jardin de Versailles. Rien, absolument rien ne faisait penser au terrier, l'ancienne maison des Weasley, tout était dans l'exagération, comme-ci, l'on avait cherché à oublier la misère passée.

Si Hermione aurait pu traduire cet immense parc en un poème, elle aurait sûrement utiliser la personnification pendant tout le long car tout respirait la vie, le paysage semblait prendre vie, nous plongeant dans un monde fantastique proche de celui qu'on pouvait admirer à Poudlard.

Drago remarqua l'émerveillement dans les yeux des trois filles qui l'accompagnaient et esquissa un sourire narquois, amusé de les voir s'extasier devant un tel panorama lui qui avait l'habitude de côtoyer ce genre de luxueux endroit. Mais son sourire se fana lorsqu'il aperçut une lueur qui l'intrigua dans les yeux de sa toute nouvelle mannequin. De l'incompréhension. Leur regard se croisèrent un court instant et Hermione tenta de reprendre contenance et reporta son attention sur sa fille. Elle tenait toujours la main de Malefoy et semblait être comblée de joie.

- C'est trop jolie ! S'extasia la fillette.

- Et c'est ici que tu vas vivre, annonça Drago .

- C'est trop trop super ! Hein m'man.

La jeune maman déglutit et caressa les beaux cheveux blond de sa fille.

- Oui..C'est super ma chérie.

Elle avait toujours été une piètre actrice, sa meilleure performance avait eu lieu dans le manoir Malefoy, malgré la torture, elle n'avait rien lâché. Comment ses amies avaient-ils pu oublier tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux ? Elle aurait pu s'enfuir pendant la guerre et décider de ne pas se battre, mais non, elle était restée et avait combattu corps et âme. Pour Harry, pour le monde.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, poursuivit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grâce à moi, mais à Ginny, elle a tout imaginé.

Hermione se tendit à l'entente du nom de son ancienne amie. Ce jardin lui ressemblait bien en effet, enfin ressemblait bien à ce qu'elle était avant c'est à dire extravertie. Maintenant, elle était devenue une tout autre personne.

Drago et Ginny avait tellement changé, c'était incroyable. Et si Harry et Ron avait eux aussi changé ? Sans aucun doute. Elle n'était pas sur de les apprécier vu la transformation de la plus jeune des Weasley.

- Je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, continua Drago. Mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, je lui dois énormément.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répliqua Hermione sèchement . J'espère juste qu'elle laissera son aigreur de côté avec ma fille.

- C'est avec les femmes que ça bloque t'inquiètes, pas avec les petites filles.

Malefoy utilisa le même procédé pour ouvrir le manoir que celui du portail. La petite troupe déboucha directement sur un gigantesque salon dont les couleurs prédominantes étaient le vert évidemment. Il y avait exactement 6 fauteuil, 2 grandes tables, 3 tables basses, 4 horloges et un mur couvert d'étagères où des objets les plus incroyables les uns que les autres y étaient posés. Hermione remarqua notamment un couple de cuillères à café élégamment sculpté qui dansait de la salsa ou encore un doigt en or qui rampait tel un serpent et même un vase qui toussait avec ferveur. En somme des objets tout à fait normaux... Cependant, il n'y avait aucune photo, aucun portrait, rien et la jeune maman trouva cela bien étrange. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'émettre intérieurement une hypothèse que déjà Drago lui agrippa le bras pour la tirer en arrière.

- Bon, nous, on a du boulot ! Déclara-t-il . Le troisième et quatrième étages sont tout à vous ( il indiqua un grand escalier de marbre à sa droite) Sur ceux on vous laisse.

Hermione, surprise par ce retournement de situation, remit les valises miniaturisées à Kate et dit rapidement au-revoir à son amie et à Jeanne avant de disparaître dans un Crac sonore.

Lorsque l'ancienne Gryffondore rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans une limousine à la pointe du luxe. Tout s'était passé très rapidement, trop même...

- Euh...bredouilla Hermione, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est simple, dit Drago en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Marc Jioh m'a contacté tôt ce matin, son mannequin s'est désisté au dernier moment .

- Et pourquoi on y va en limousine ?

Depuis quand Drago Malefoy le sang pur utilisait la technologie moldue surtout ?!

- On va aller dans un endroit surchargé en magie, je vais te demander de ne plus utiliser la magie à partir de maintenant. Tu comprendras quand on sera arrivé.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, ce genre d'endroit surchargé en magie était appelé P++. Très dangereux, il était déconseillé d'utiliser la magie dans ce lieu au risque de provoquer un court circuit- magique vu qu'un sorcier était lui même chargé en magie. Et pour un maximum de sécurité, éviter la magie une heure avant d'y pénétrer et après était la meilleure chose à faire. Il y avait 3 piques de surcharge, le premier était le moins grave, le deuxième était très nocif surtout pour les né-moldus qui possédait une magie neuve et fraîche et donc plus électrique. Le troisième pique n'avait été atteint qu'une seule fois .Le lendemain de la bataille de Poudlard. La grande école avait du être mise en quarantaine pendant 2 mois entiers et les imprudents qui avaient bravé cette interdit étaient morts sur le coup.

Drago lança un regard narquois à son mannequin avant de ricaner .

- Tu as peur peut-être ?

On aurait dit qu'il espérait presque qu'elle ait peur, pas dans le but de la réconforter et de se sentir comme le mâle dominant mais plus par envie de la déstabiliser

- Non ! S'insurgea l'ancienne Gryffondore blessée dans son orgueil. Mais, c'est quand même dangereux.

- On a pris toute les précautions pour que ça ne le soit pas.

Le jeune homme s'affala dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux, déçu que son annonce ne lui fasse pas plus peur que ça.

- Laisse moi dormir, je suis resté debout toute la nuit. On a encore 2 heures de route devant nous. Fais comme-moi tiens.

2 minutes plus tard, le beau blond dormait à poings fermés. On aurait dit un ange, il était magnifique tel une statue de marbre.

Il avait tellement évolué, il n'étais plus le Drago qu'elle avait connue, mais elle ne comprenait pas cette énergie qu'il mettait à la déstabiliser, comme quand elle était Hermione .

Le trajet fut long et ennuyeux principalement parce que l'énergumène comme se plaisait à l'appeler Hermione intérieurement avait pieuté depuis le début la laissant seule à ruminer ses pensées. Énervée, la jeune femme lança un regard noir à son patron lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il ne lui avait rien expliqué sur le shooting qu'elle allait faire et ils étaient déjà arrivés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? L'interrogea Drago étonné. Sort de la limousine.

- Faudrait déjà que tu me mettes un peu au courant de ce que je vais faire ! S'écria Hermione en croisant les bras.

- Non, tu verras sur place, Sort de la limousine.

Qu'est-ce qu'il l'agaçait à se croire supérieur à tout le monde et à lui parler comme de la merde !

Hermione et Drago arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment...Enfin grand c'était un euphémisme, il était tout simplement géant, énorme..non il n'y avait pas de mot pour définir cet immeuble. Il était tellement immense qu'on ne voyait pas jusqu'où il se terminait. La grandeur du bâtiment ne semblait choquer personne à par elle et elle en déduit que les moldus ne pouvait pas le voir.

Ils y entrèrent et à peine eurent-ils franchit la porte que tous les regards convergèrent vers eux.

- Fonce vers les ascenseurs au fond à droite avant qu'ils se rendent compte que Drago Malefoy et sa toute nouvelle mannequin viennent de débarquer ! quémanda Drago en posant sa main dans le dos d'Hermione pour la pousser.

Cette dernière obéit sans rechigner et se précipita vers les ascenseurs, par chance ils se retrouvèrent seuls à l'intérieur . Ils s'arrêtèrent au 4ème étage et accessoirement le dernier.

- J'aurais juré qu'il y aurait plus d'étages que ça ! Fit remarquer Hermione.

- lève les yeux plutôt, rétorqua Drago.

Pour la deuxième fois, Hermione fit ce qu'il dit et leva les yeux au plafond..enfin...attendez...

-Bordel...jura-t-elle. Il est où le plafond ?!

- Ah ça...chuchota Malefoy. Je te laisse le privilège de le découvrir. Maintenant va t'habiller ou plutôt te déshabiller ma chère Julia.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Drago, complètement perdue. Elle voulut lui demander des explications mais il s'en allait déjà à reculons, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ça ne sentait pas bon...Vraiment pas bon et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

- Ma..Malefoy ?! Appela-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerf.

Soudain une main agrippa son bras.

- Malefoy ! Répéta-t-elle plus fortement.

Une deuxième saisit sa main, une troisième son épaule, une quatrième sa taille.

_- Malefoy !_

Une cinquième ses cheveux, une sixième, une septième, une huitième,une neuvième,une dixième, une onzième, une douzième, une treizième, une...

_- Bordel de merde !_

10 minutes plus tard, Hermione était complètement nue dans une cabine et enfin seule. Et une information capitale faisait lentement son chemin vers son cerveau...Elle allait poser à poil... « Putain ». Heureusement elle s'était rasée elle même entièrement ce matin...

Quelqu'un lui tendit une serviette par dessus la porte, elle la prit et la noua en haut de sa poitrine puis sortit de sa cachette. Les maquilleurs avaient fait un boulot remarquable, elle était coiffeurs aussi. Ses cheveux lisses descendaient telle une cascade dans son dos et des Monarques papillonnaient autour de sa tête.

- Magnifique...murmura quelqu'un derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna et se retrouva face à Drago. Elle rougit violemment et détourna son regard, gênée.

- On va y aller, suis moi.

Elle le suivit donc. La jeune femme ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui prenait, cela devait être la troisième fois qu'elle lui obéissait sans riposter. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse avant de devenir une serpillière !

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione ne vit pas arriver le photographe, son appareil dans sa main droite, un balai dans la gauche et un serpent autour du coup. Et quand celle-ci leva les yeux, elle blêmit instantanément.

Non non non ! Ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. Ses deux pires phobies réunies en une séance,ça devait être un cauchemar. Il fallait qu'elle se réveil.

Mais non c'était bel et bien la réalité. Le photographe lui tendit le balai qu'elle prit les mains tremblantes.

- Je m'appelle Paul Jioh, je suis le frère de Marc le créateur de la marque de sac « Jioh » que tu connais sûrement déjà et pour laquelle tu vas poser. Tu as le vertige ?

Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas refait surface, secoua la tête et Paul prit ce mouvement pour une réponse négative.

- Super alors suis moi là haut, tu enlèveras ta serviette quand on sera arrivé...et oui j'ai faillit oublier, tiens, le sac.

Le photographe lui tendit le serpent.

- C'est un serpent pas un sac, dit Hermione perplexe.

- Non je peux t'assurer que c'est un sac, affirma Paul avec ferveur tout en tirant sur l'une des écailles du serpent.

Une grande brèche apparut alors sur le dos de l'animal. Hermione regarda à l'intérieur, c'était vide. Elle trouva ce genre d'innovation tout simplement horrible. Elle ne s'imaginait pas se promener dans la rue en compagnie de son serpent et répondre lorsqu'on lui dirait : « tiens quel animal de compagnie original ! » ...« non non...C'est mon sac ! » .

Paul installa le serpent autour du coup d'Hermione qui se sentit défaillir. A cause de Voldemort, elle avait développé une peur immense des serpents. C'était devenu sa phobie première. Mais elle ne pouvait pas flancher. Elle devait montrer à Drago qu'il avait fait un bon choix en la prenant elle et personne d'autre comme mannequin. La jeune maman s'installa donc en amazone sur le balai et décolla légèrement du sol. Malefoy lui souhaita bonne chance et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voit plus.

Hermione suivait le photographe de près, cela faisait déjà 4 bonnes minutes qu'elle montait de plus en plus haut et elle ne voyait toujours pas le plafond ce qui la terrorisait prodigieusement. Merlin...Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Alors que le désespoir commençait à la gagner, elle aperçut enfin le plafond. Elle aurait cru qu'il avait quelque chose d'exceptionnel...Mais non, il était tout simplement blanc. La jeune femme risqua un coup d'œil et faillit s'évanouir, cette fois-ci elle ne voyait même plus le sol. Ils étaient tellement haut qu'elle se demandait comme ça se faisait qu'il y ait encore de l'air pour respirer...La magie faisait vraiment des miracles.

-Je vais te photographier d'en haut pour qu'on puisse voir le vide sous toi, l'informa Paul. Essaye de bien mettre en valeur le sac. Le mieux c'est que tu t'allonges sur le balai et que tu le poses sur ton ventre ou fait en sorte qu'il s'enroule autour de ta jambe. Donne moi ta serviette, je vais l'accrocher au plafond.

Hermione frémit, il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe et si le serpent faisait un mouvement brusque...C'était foutue. Elle retira sa serviette qui couvrait à moitié ça nudité et essaya d'oublier qu'elle était toute nue ce qui n'était pas une masse à faire.

- Ah oui, rajouta le photographe, Je ne veux voir aucune de tes parties intimes sur les photos donc fait ton possible pour les cacher !

« Il est marrant lui » pensa Hermione « il veut que je m'allonge mais il ne veut rien voir ! ». Mais elle ne préféra pas protester, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour faire sa diva. Elle s'allongea alors sur le balai dans un équilibre précaire puis elle plaça le serpent plutôt calme de façon à ce qu'il cache son entre-jambe et masqua sa poitrine à l'aide de son bras gauche tout en affichant une expression douce contrastant énormément avec sa pose provocante.

- Parfait ! Tu es magnifique ! S'exclama Paul avec enthousiasme. Enroule le serpent autour de taille plutôt, je couperais la photo. Et trouve une manière de tenir le balai je ne te trouve pas très stable. Garde ton bras gauche et ton expression comme ils sont et détend ta main je la trouve un peu crispée.

Hermione obtempéra, elle enroula le serpent autour de sa taille ,replia son bras droit au-dessus de sa tête, et saisit le balai de sa main droite pour une plus grande stabilité. Elle ne changea pas son expression mais essaya de sourire avec les yeux.

- Incroyable...murmura Paul Jioh. Marc va adorer. Reste comme ça c'est parfait, reprit-il plus fort.

Le serpent se mit à bouger doucement et vint s'enrouler autour du coup de la nouvelle mannequin et posa sa tête sur sa main gauche. Cette dernière mordilla sa lèvre et pris une expression tantôt enfantine tantôt provocatrice. Le photographe semblait ravi.

La séance dura 20 minutes.20 minutes insupportables pour Hermione qui à l'intérieur flippait totalement. Elle avait envie de tout arrêter, de vomir où même de se laisser tomber du balai tellement elle n'en pouvait plus. Mais en parallèle, elle pensait énormément à sa fille et c'est cela qui lui permettait de tenir et de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Lorsque la séance fut finie elle se retint de soupirer de soulagement et remit sa serviette. Paul la félicita chaleureusement, véritablement heureux et impressionné par sa performance.

La descente fut plus rapide, sûrement parce que la jeune maman était pressée de remettre les pieds sur le sol. Elle fut accueillit par un Drago Malefoy visiblement inquiet par ce qu'avait pu donner son mannequin.

- Alors ?

- Incroyable, sublime, magnifique, superbe ! Lança Paul Jioh à tout va comme possédé. Tu as trouvé la perle rare Drago ! La perle rare ! Les photos sont incroyables, sublimes, magnifiques, superbes !

Drago sourit alors à Hermione,rassuré par la réaction de Paul.

- Eh bien à ce que je voix ça s'est bien passé.

La jolie brune sourit légèrement à son tour, la pression venait de redescendre d'un coup et elle commençait à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- Je...peux...aller m'habiller ? Bégaya-t-elle le cœur battant sentant le contre-coup arriver.

- Vas-y, mais dépêche-toi, j'en ai marre de rester ici, se plaignit Drago en massant ses tempes.

Hermione courut presque vers la cabine où elle avait laissé ses vêtements, ferma la porte à clé derrière elle et s'écroula par terre tremblant de tout son être. Elle l'avait fait, elle avait réussi. C'était inespéré et pourtant... Elle était vraiment fière d'elle. Sa première journée en tant que Mannequin de Malefoy avait commencé fort.

La jeune sorcière se releva et aperçut un serpent dans le coin de la cabine. Elle eut tout d'abord un mouvement de recul mais se souvint que ce n'était en fait qu'un sac.

- Je me demande quel fou pourrait t'acheter, soupira Hermione.

Elle s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements, déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Enfin..Essaya de l'ouvrir car celle-ci demeura fermée.

-C'est pas possible ça ! S'énerva-t-elle en tapant contre la porte. Eh Oh ! Je suis enfermée !

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa cheville, elle baissa les yeux. Le serpent, ou plutôt le sac la regardait. Un violent frisson s'empara alors de son corps et la peur la submergea d'un coup.

- Ouvrez-moi ! Cria-t-elle plus fort. Je vous en prie.

Mais personne ne vint et le serpent serrait de plus en plus fort sa cheville coupant au passage sa circulation. Hermione sentit la crise de panique arriver, elle tapa son pied contre la porte pour essayer de le faire lâcher prise mais se fut sans succès. Elle avait beau tirer, frapper le serpent, rien n'y faisait, il ne voulait pas bouger. Par malchance elle avait laissé sa baguette avec une des maquilleuses et ne pouvait donc pas utiliser la magie. Toute façon vu la pression magique qu'il y avait dans cette endroit, elle serait sûrement morte avant même d'avoir pu jeter un sort.

2 minutes passèrent sans qu'Hermione ne parvienne à se débarrasser du serpent. Ce dernier finit cependant par se lasser et lâcha enfin sa cheville. Mais il ne fallait pas crier trop vite victoire car aussitôt, le serpent se jeta sur la jeune femme qui bascula en arrière et hurla à plein poumon. Ce n'était pas un sac mais bel et bien un serpent. L'animal ouvrit grand sa gueule et Hermione le retint de ses deux mains, Il était à peine à 2 cm d'elle et sa mâchoire se referma presque sur son nez. Elle hurla derechef et le serpent parvint à s'échapper de ses mains. Il s'enroula avec vitesse autour du coup de la brunette qui se débattit de plus bel, mais l'air commençait par lui manquer et elle se sentit partir progressivement.

Tous ces efforts pour rien...Elle allait mourir dans une cabine d'essayage. Quelle fin misérable ! Elle aurait aimé partir avec plus de prestige. Tuée par un serpent...Voldemort et les Serpentards en auraient sûrement ri. Et dire qu'elle allait laisser sa fille seule, orpheline. Son rayon de Soleil...Jeanne...Allez encore une dernière inspiration et puis se sera la fin...

Cette dernière inspiration brûla sa gorge...Sa gorge enfin libérée ! Hermione ouvrit brutalement ses yeux et toussa bruyamment. Devant elle Drago venait de planter un couteau dans la tête du monstre et respirait avec difficulté, essoufflé.

- Ça va !?

L'ancienne rouge et or hocha la tête incapable de parler et essaya en vain de se relever. Malefoy taché du sang du serpent, aussi vive que l'éclaire l'aida à se lever.

- Me..Merci Dr..ago, bafouilla Hermione.

Drago surprit qu'elle l'ait appelé par son prénom la dévisagea étrangement et fronça les sourcils. Son visage se durcit et sa froideur légendaire refit surface. Ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement. Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi, en quelques secondes, il était redevenu l'ancien Drago et cela juste parce qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. C'était insensé, il était tellement mystérieux...Elle aurait vraiment aimé savoir ce qu'il pensait à ce moment précis.

- Ça va ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix plus roque et plus froide que d'habitude.

- Je vais bien, assura la jeune femme qui se remettait peu à peu de sa frayeur.

- Bien on va y aller alors, continua-t-il toujours aussi glacé. Les aurores seront chargés de découvrir comment ce serpent et arrivé là.

Ils rejoignirent la limousine dans un silence pesant, s'en était étouffant. Le début du trajet fut tout aussi pénible, Hermione voulait parler mais sa gorge était trop nouée pour qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose. Après un énième tournant elle laissa échapper une larme, puis deux et finit par éclater en sanglot. Réveillé par les pleurs de son mannequin, Drago sembla perdre contenance l'espace d'un instant.

- Pourquoi tu pleurs ? Demanda-t-il tel un enfant désarmé.

- La fatigue, répondit Hermione d'un ton sec peu désireuse de continuer cette conversation vu le récent changement de comportement de Drago.

Bien que ça soit comme cela qu'elle l'avait connu, c'est-à-dire nonchalant et froid...Le voir redevenir comme il était avant la troublait et faisait remonter des souvenirs désagréables.

- T'es pas du genre à t'effondrer pour une simple fatigue, commenta Drago reprenant son attitude moqueuse et plus douce.

- Tu ne me connaît pas, comment peux-tu le savoir, répliqua la jolie brune avec hargne.

- J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître, affirma le Serpentard.

- Je n'aime pas les lunatiques Malefoy, lâche-moi.

- Écoute Julia...

- Non ! S'écria Hermione . J'avais besoin de soutient et tu n'as rien fait, je...

- Je ne te connais pas assez pour t'apporter un quelconque soutient, l'interrompit-t-il tranquillement.

Hermione n'eut rien à répondre. Elle oubliait souvent que pour lui elle était Julia et qu'il ne savait absolument rien d'elle.

- Désolée, murmura la jeune maman. C'était une dure journée.

- Parle-moi de toi, exigea soudainement le blond, dit moi ce que tu aimes, tes peurs, tes goûts, tout. Je veux savoir.

La jeune femme sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Eh ben déjà j'ai le vertige et j'ai peur des serpents, confia-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je ne te crois pas, dit Drago.

- Je te jure que c'est vrai.

Drago se pinça l'arrête du nez comme pour réfléchir.

- C'est incroyable, ça ne se voyait pas du tout. Comment as-tu pu autant prendre sur toi ?

- J'ai... pensé à ma fille, avoua Hermione ses sanglots reprenant de plus bel.

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, il fallait que sa sorte, toute sa peine, toutes ses appréhensions. A ce moment, ce n'était pas Julia Martin qui pleurait mais Hermione Granger. Elle était tellement sincère dans ce qu'elle disait et Drago ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer. Elle était vraie et tellement touchante.

- Tu as bien fait de tenir, quand elle aura l'âge de comprendre tout ce que tu as fait pour elle, elle sera fière de toi.

Hermione baissa la tête, quand son ange aurait l'âge de comprendre elle était aussi capable de lui en vouloir. Lui en vouloir d'être partie et de l'avoir privé de son père.

- Je l'espère.

Drago hésita avant de poser la question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Et c'est quoi l'histoire du père de Jeanne ?

Le cœur de la jeune maman rata un battement. Elle n'avait clairement pas envie de parler de ça avec lui. C'était le sujet qu'elle n'aborderait certainement jamais en sa présence. Il l'avait voulu..Peut-être ne serait-elle jamais partie si elle avait été plus qu'une lamentable erreur.

- Je...Je ne suis pas prête à en parler.

- Je comprends, abdiqua Drago un peu trop facilement ce qui signifiait qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire de si tôt. Ce qui n'était absolument pas bon, pas bon du tout.

C'était officiel, Hermione avait été complètement embrouillée par Drago aujourd'hui. Elle ne le comprenait pas, ne parvenait pas à le cerner. Un coup il était gentil, compréhensif, l'autre coup froid et passif. Si il continuait comme ça elle allait perdre la boule...Ça, c'était sûre et certain.

**OHLALA j'appréhende ! je ne suis pas très fière de moi pour ce chapitre ! Vous en avez pensé quoi vous ? ( Discret appel aux reviews mdr )**

**Bref Hermione se triture un peu trop les méninges elle me donne mal à la tête mais bon c'est Hermi quoi on l'aime comme ça n'est-ce-pas ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour faire plaisir à la gentille auteur ( oui oui c'est moi je vous assure je suis gentille :3 ) Pleins de gros poutoukes à vous mes chéris et même à toi lecteur silencieux...vous avez vu comment je suis gentille x**)


	4. Chapter 4

**Enfin ! Oui j'ai un peu traîné et je m'en excuse ! :$ Mais enfin mon chapitre est en ligne prêt à être lu par bous mes bichons ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il ne sa passe pas grand chose mais c'est un chapitre qui nous permettra de s'encrer dans le contexte, je sais pas comment expliquer ça en fait x) Vous verrez par vous même. Et surtout, je ne peux que le dire et le redire, merci beaucoup pour toutes ses reviews toutes très positives qui me font énormément plaisir merci encore et encore :D**

**Réponses au reviews anonymes :**

**Lyli :** Merci pour tous ces compliment ça me booste vraiment :)

**Guest **: Lol il faut dire qu'elle est pas vraiment mise en valeur pour l'instant notre Ginny, je te comprends :)

**l'INCONNUE **: MERCI MERCI MERCI ET ENCORE MERCI mdr x)

**Trombone :** Oh :o Pseudo merveilleusement bien trouvé alors ! Chapeaux ! Et oui le serpent c'est une tentative de meurtre, pour Drago eh ben...à toi de le découvrir ;)

**lisou **: Salut :) Et oui c'est ça la question !? Peut-être n'était-ce pas dirigé contre elle ? Ou peut-être que si ? ;) Hermione n'est pas encore prête à lui raconter cette histoire, car elle saurait que c'est de Drago dont elle parle, pas sûr qu'elle arrive à contenir ses nerfs, c'est une nerveuse Hermione ^^, merci beaucoup et pleins de big piouks :)

**Lula** : Merci ! Et bien normalement je publie une fois par semain mais ce n'est pas sûr je peux avoir des retards :$ C'est comme les règles...On sait jamais quand ça arrive x) ( blague de merde ^^)

**BONNE LECTURE MES AMOURS !**

**Chapitre 4 : La demeure de Malefoy**

- Je t'emmène manger ?

Hermione tourna lentement la tête vers son tout nouveau patron. La matinée avait été éprouvante et elle avait la dalle.

- Et Jeanne et Kate ?

- Mes elfes de maisons s'occuperont d'eux ne t'inquiètes pas.

L'ancienne Gryffondore retint une remarque acide. Si elle avait laissé échapper ne serait-ce qu'un commentaire sur sa façon de traiter les elfes elle se serait faite grillée en moins de deux secondes. De plus elle avait envie de voir sa fille, son petit boutchou lui manquait. Elle avait l'impression de se comporter comme une mère indigne en passant si peu de temps avec elle.

- Je préférerais rentrer, répondit Hermione si doucement que Drago dut se pencher vers elle pour l'entendre.

- D'accord, approuva-t-il en se redressant.

Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur la vitre, à croire qu'il passait sa vie à dormir et que sa fatigue était éternelle. Hermione en profita pour le détailler du coin de l'œil. Il était habillé tout de noir ce qui contrastait énormément avec sa peau translucide et ses cheveux soyeux d'un blond presque blanc. Il était beau, extrêmement beau, ça, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Son nez droit, sa fine bouche, ses yeux gris métalliques, tout en lui respirait la perfection. Et dire qu'il y a de ça 5 ans elle l'avait eu entièrement pour elle.

-Arrête de me mater, fit l'observé toujours les yeux fermaient.

Hermione tressaillit et détourna rapidement le regard, le teint écrevisse.

- Je ne te matais pas !

- C'est ça ,ricana Drago. Je sentais ton regard me transperçer, la voiture aurait pris feu que tu n'aurais rien remarqué !

- N'importe quoi, grogna Hermione, tu as la diarrhée mentale ou quoi?

Drago éclata de rire.

- Laisse moi deviner, parce que tout ce je dis c'est de la merde ? Que ton sens de l'humour est déplorable !

- Ce n'étais pas de l'humour ! rétorqua la jeune femme en croisant les bras furieusement.

- Tu ne vas pas faire la tête pour ça !

- Je ne suis pas lunatique comme toi moi !

L'atmosphère redevint en quelques secondes tendue et le rire de Drago s'évanouit aussitôt. Il se mit à la fusiller du regard, il avait ce don incroyable qui faisait que ses yeux changeaient de couleur lorsqu'il était en colère ou autre. Ses pupilles pouvaient passer du gris clair métallique au gris foncé tempête et c'était ce qui était en train de se passer actuellement. Mauvais présage. Très mauvais présage.

-Écoute, gronda le jeune homme tendu comme un arc. Je t'ai déjà demandé pardon et tu...tu...Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur pour moi d'être sympathique avec toi. Je ne te connaîs pas et tu te permets de me juger alors que j'ai la gentillesse de..d'être agréable en ta compagnie alors que tu n'es rien pour moi à part une employée que j'héberge. Et qui puis est une né-moldue. Je fais d'énormes efforts et toi aucun. Je ne suis pas comme ça avec tout le monde, tu as de la chance. J'ai eu assez de mal à m'ouvrir aux gens, ne me reproche pas mes « écarts » de conduite. J'ai...j'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi ouvert avec une personne que je ne connaîs pas. Après que mon père ait été enfermé, j'ai du trimer pour me refaire un nom, pour me faire respecter à nouveau. Les Potter et les Weasley m'ont aidé et... Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, conclut-il dans un souffle.

Hermione le regardait les larmes aux yeux, il y avait tant de sincérité dans ce qu'il disait.

- Tu sais, reprit Drago, Tout à l'heure si j'ai réagi aussi froidement c'est parce que...

Drago s'interrompit brusquement et inspira longuement pour se contrôler et ne pas perdre ses moyens.

- Je ne changerais jamais, je suis comme je suis, alors ne vient pas me reprocher quoi que ce soit, je ne vis pas pour les gens, je change de comportement quand je veux et...

Il s'arrêta de nouveau et se mit à fixer Hermione droit dans les yeux. La douleur semblait lui vriller le cerveau. Voilà. Voilà ce qui avait tant changé Malefoy, la souffrance. Mais d'où venait cette souffrance ? Hermione n'en avait aucune idée. Elle avait déjà connu un Drago perturbé, mais jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu aussi déchiré, aussi furieux, pas forcément contre elle mais contre le monde entier. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu multiplier son chagrin pour qu'il soit aussi dévastateur. A ce moment précis, n'importe qui aurait pu lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Son tourment pouvait être visible à tous, ses traits torturés, ses yeux qui reflétaient une amertume sans nom, tout le monde aurait pu le voir. Mais ils n'étaient que deux dans la voiture, deux âmes blessées, meurtries.

La légendaire froideur de Drago Malefoy avait disparu...l'on aurait pu croire que ce n'était que calomnies tellement il était bouleversé. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi il lui disait tout ça à elle, Julia Martin ? Il venait juste d'affirmer qu'il ne se livrait jamais à un inconnu et voilà qu'il commençait à déblatérer sa vie devant elle. Il se « connaissait » depuis seulement deux jours et déjà... Déjà il laissait complètement tomber son masque face à elle.

-Tu me fais tellement penser à elle, geignit-il douloureusement. Tu lui ressembles énormément c'est troublant.

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire un nom, elle sut immédiatement qu'il parlait d'elle, Hermione Granger. Apparemment elle était là cause de ses souffrances...Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait pu bien faire pour le mettre dans un tel état... ? Depuis son retour, elle avait l'impression d'être la cause des maux de la Terre entière, s'en était grisant. Le fait qu'elle ait pu faire du mal à ses proches inconsciemment...C'était horrible. Horrible.

- Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? Questionna Hermione en grimaçant.

Drago sourit, d'un sourire énigmatique, qui présageait une réponse mystérieuse et floue.

- Oui et non. Répondit-il.

Ou bien totalement paradoxale. Une réponse digne de Drago Malefoy.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, réitéra-t-il.

- Moi non plus, murmura Hermione faiblement.

Oui, elle ne savait pas du tout pourquoi, elle était complètement perdue, pommée. Cet homme lui faisait tourner la tête. Mais il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait pas qu'elle retombe de nouveau dans ses filés et puis Ginny avait été claire, pas de relation, rien à part du elle avait raison le moindre sentiment pouvait compliquer les choses et c'était ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même.

- Tu as vraiment le vertige et peur des serpents ?

Hermione rigola face à la vaine tentative de changer de sujet du jeune homme .

- Puisque je te dis que oui !

- Vraiment étonnant, dit Drago en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

Et ils ne bougèrent plus. Ils restèrent là, immobiles, à se regarder pendant exactement 1 minute et demi. Tous deux étaient complètement fascinés par le regard de l'autre. Drago s'était perdu en moins de deux dans la chaleur des yeux d'Hermione, ce fut cette dernière qui détourna le regard en premier de peur qu'il ne la reconnaisse, qui décèle dans ses pupilles, sa véritable identité. Elle se demanda à quoi il jouait. Il voulait l'hypnotiser ? Qu'est-ce-qui lui prenait d'un coup à la fixer ainsi ?

- Tu m'as l'air aussi belle de l'extérieure que de l'intérieur, déclara Malefoy d'une voix suave, séductrice.

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à la draguer. Oui, lunatique, c'était bien le mot qui le décrivait le mieux.

- A quoi tu joues ? Demanda finalement Hermione à haute voix. Un coup tu me cris presque dessus et l'autre coup tu...Tu me fais du charme. Je ne te comprends plus. Restons professionnels veux-tu ?

Elle n'avait pas envie de se rapprocher de lui encore une fois et de s'en prendre plein la poire.

- Si c'est madame l'employée qui l'ordonne...

- Je ne plaisante pas, le coupa Hermione .

- Je sais, soyons tout de même ami, proposa le beau blond en reprenant son sérieux.

- Je croyais que je n'étais rien pour toi à part une employée à héberger ?! Cracha la jeune maman rancunière.

- Pour l'instant, essayons de changer ça d'accord ?

Le problème c'est qu'elle en n'avait pas envie, elle voulait s'éloigner de lui le plus possible mais une force inconnue lui donna le courage de dire oui.

- Bien, tu voix quand tu veux Martin.

- Tu m'emmerdes, signala Hermione avant de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil.

- J'espère bien, plaisanta Drago.

La limousine s'arrêta deux secondes plus tard et ils descendirent plus embrouillés l'un et l'autre que jamais. Ce trajet avait été un véritable ascenseur émotionnel.

Hermione avait la fâcheuse tendance en dehors des podiums de marcher tout en regardant ses pieds, heureusement un raclement de gorge lui fit lever les yeux au dernier cœur s'arrêta. Un beau jeune homme à la carrure solide et à la posture fière se tenait devant elle. Ses cheveux noirs jais partaient dans tous les sens et quelques mèches cachaient ses yeux qu'elle savait d'un vert magnifique. De petites lunettes rondes posées sur son nez lui donnait un air accueillant et bienveillant. Depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il avait grandement gagné en maturité. Elle retrouvait en lui une certaine sagesse et avait cette aura que possédait aussi Dumbledore en son temps. Oui Harry Potter avait changé lui aussi, et Hermione était sûre d'apprécier ce nouveau lui.

- B..Bonjour, bredouilla-t-elle encore sous le choc.

Elle avait mal, immensément mal. Il lui manquait énormément. Harry avait toujours était comme un frère pour elle, un petit frère dont elle prenait soin autrefois et qu'elle avait en quelque sorte abandonné. Sa vue se brouilla légèrement et les larmes affluèrent, larmes qu'elle retint bien évidemment. Elle lui serra brièvement la main pour le saluer. Il devait être plus petit qu'elle de 1 cm.

- Je suis Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, fit Hermione d'une voix railleuse. Julia. Julia Martin.

- Enchanté Julia, tu peux me tutoyer il n'y a pas de problème pour ça.

Il se tourna vers Malefoy et lui mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

- Drago, ça va faire un baille qu'on s'est pas vu et on habite à côté. Commet vas-tu.

- Ça va faire trois jours seulement, précisa Drago qui rendit son coup au brun. Je vois que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi Potter.

- N'exagère pas Malefoy, s'esclaffa Harry.

Les deux semblaient s'entendre à merveille ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas i ans. Et pourtant on aurait dit deux potes de longue date.

Le portail de la propriété se referma sur eux et Hermione se demanda en quel honneur Harry était venu les accueillir à l'entré du domaine. Elle n'osa cependant pas ouvrir la bouche, cet Harry là l'intimidait au plus haut point.

- Et je peux savoir que nous vaut cet accueil ? Demanda Drago faisant écho aux pensées d'Hermione.

- Je suis l'aurore chargé du petit accident qui a eu lieu dans les locaux GreatSky ce matin, on m'a confié le dossier.

Alors comme ça, son attaque allait réellement être prise en charge par les aurors, Misère, elle allait encore attirer l'attention !

Elle était contente pour Harry, il avait réalisé son rêve, devenir auror. Et entre son héritage et sa boutique de balai, Hermione comprenait d'où venait tout cet argent qui avait servi à la construction des manoirs. Il devait être totalement blindé.

- Bien, tu pourras faire ton intéressant, allons se poser un instant dans le jardin pour parler.

Ils se rendirent jusqu'à un banc et s'y posèrent,seul Harry resta debout.

- Faisons cours, proposa-t-il. Julia raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle raconta alors son agression de long en large. Harry semblait septique, il ne comprenait pas qui pouvait en vouloir à une jeune femme encore plongé dans l'anonymat bien qu'au porte de la célébrité. Une idée germa dans son esprit mais ce n'était pas la meilleure. Il pensait qu'une ancienne candidate au poste de mannequin attitrée de Drago Malefoy aurait pu par jalousie mettre un serpent dans sa cabine, c'était possible. Elle n'aurait pas pu se venger autrement puisque toutes celles refoulées lors du casting avaient été soumises à un sort de dissimulation d'information et ne pouvaient pas clamer haut et fort la nomination de Julia comme mannequin. De plus l'immeuble GreatSky était hyper surveillé de part sa surcharge magique importante, seul quelqu'un travaillant dans le bâtiment aurait pu piéger la cabine d'essayage. Or seul les maquilleurs, les coiffeurs et le photographe étaient au courant que Julia était le mannequin de Drago. Ses suspects s'arrêtaient donc à ces derniers mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils se seraient pris à elle. C'était insensé. Son boulot commencerait par là, il allait devoir les interroger un par un, ce qui n'allait absolument pas être une partie de plaisir.

Il restait aussi l'hypothèse que le serpent était destiné au précédent mannequin tombée malade mystérieusement, c'était une piste plausible à suivre et plus probable.

- J'avoue être perplexe, confia Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Mais je te jure qu'on va attraper l'enflure qui t'as fais ça. Je vous tiendrais au courant tous les deux de l'avancé de l'affaire. Je vais d'abord interroger ceux qui pourrait avoir un quelconque rapport avec cet accident.

- Je suis sur que tu trouveras le coupable Harry, dit Drago une pointe d'ironie dans la voix .Après tout tu as été élu aurore de la semaine pour la 96ème fois consécutive ! Félicitation !

- La ferme Malefoy, je sais que t'es jaloux !

- Tu devrais dire ça à Ron, je ne suis pas auror moi !

- Mais t'aurais aimé , fit Harry.

- Pas le moins du monde ! Affirma Drago tout en se relevant.

Il tapota affectueusement la tête d'Harry qu'il dépassait de 10 bons centimètres et fit signe à Hermione de se lever aussi. Cette dernière avait assisté à la scène, totalement impressionnée par l'évolution de la relation des deux hommes. Alors que 5 ans plus tôt ils se haïssaient et ne pouvaient pas passer une minute dans la même pièce sans s'insulter, aujourd'hui ils s'entendaient à merveille.

Harry finit par prendre congé et adressa à la jeune femme un sourire chaleureux qui lui donna envie d'accourir dans ses bras et de le serrer fort. Il lui manquait tellement Merlin. Calmant la vague de mélancolie qui avait envahi son corps, elle suivit Drago dans le manoir. Elle nota pour elle même qu'il avait un dos large très viril qui lui faisait penser à ceux des supers héros moldus et c'était connu, l'on associé souvent le verbe « protéger » à cet caractéristique qu'était d'avoir un dos large.

Hermione secoua la tête, Drago n'était pas la pour la protéger et il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense cela, il était son patron, elle était Julia Martin son employé . Point. Il l'avait lui même dit, même si c'était dans un accès de colère.

- Jeanne et Kate doivent être au troisième ou au quatrième étage, ils sont tout à vous, la salle à manger et au cinquième, appel Didy si tu veux quelque chose à manger. C'est l'elfe que je vous ais attribué.

- Hum, je préfère faire à manger moi-même, grommela Hermione en frottant sa nuque.

Malefoy la regarda étrangement et elle sut qu'elle aurait plutôt du fermer la bouche et monter. Mais quand il s'agissait des elfes elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un elfe soit à sa disposition. Mais si elle ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons, il fallait qu'elle se plie à ce nouveau mode de vie. Elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il passe l'éponge sur cette minuscule faute de sa part. Drago secoua la tête et pinça les lèvres avant de répondre.

- Sixième étage, dit-il d'un ton sec. Derrière la plus petite bibliothèque, il te suffira d'appuyer sur le livre l'Histoire Poudlard et le passage s'ouvrira.

Hermione tressaillit. Pourquoi ce livre ? Parmis tous les livres qu'il devait posséder, pourquoi celui là en particulier. Elle était sûre que cela avait un rapport avec elle, il savait très bien que l'Histoire de Poudlard avait toujours était son livre avoirs avant même les conte de beedle le barde. En faite tout le monde le savait, elle avait passé toute se scolarité à rabâcher aux gens qu'ils devraient le lire et était sûrement la seule élève de Poudlard à l'avoir jamais fait. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ce livre. Peut-être était-ce seulement un hasard ? C'était peu probable. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter cela . Le fait que ce passage mène au cuisine...Fallait-il le prendre en compte ? Et puis elle avait cru n'être qu'une erreur, alors pourquoi semblait-elle aussi présente dans la vie de Malefoy. Il y avait tant de questions qu'elle mourait d'envie de poser mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Le professeur Rogue aurait bien ri, elle ne méritait plus du tout le titre de Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout. Affligeant.

- Combien d'étages comporte cette maison !? Bafouilla la jeune femme.

- Juste six, Le premier et le deuxième étage me sont réservés. Mais libre à toi d'y faire un tour si tu veux, dit-il sournoisement un sourire pervers plaqué sur le visage.

La brunette lui lança un regard furieux, mais punaise à quoi jouait-il encore ? La schizophrénie ça se soignait par Merlin et apparemment il en devait être gravement atteint . Il changeait d'humeur bien trop souvent, ça lui donnait mal de tête jusqu'à et ça ne faisait que 2 jours qu'elle le fréquentait.

- Sans façon, merci ! Le rembarra Hermione.

Elle gravit les marches deux à deux, impatiente de revoir sa fille. Arrivée au quatrième étage, une tornade blonde se précipita dans ses bras. Elle la souleva de terre et lui fit un énorme bisous sur la joue heureuse de retrouver son petit rayon de soleil.

- Mon amour ! S'exclama Hermione oubliant momentanément tous ses soucis. Tu vas bien ?

- Voui ! Je me suis fait une nouvelle amie !

- Ah bon ? Et comment s'appelle ta nouvelle amie ?

- Didy !

Hermione sourit, fière de sa fille. Elle l'avait bien éduquée, Jeanne considérait déjà l'elfe que Malefoy leur avait attribué comme un égal, son ami et non comme un vulgaire esclave, quelle enfant prometteuse.

Elle vit Kate levait les yeux au ciel, cette dernière n'ayant jamais adhéré aux idées de sa meilleure amie préféra cependant se taire face au comportement de sa nièce. Elle savait très bien que si elle essayait de lui imposer son point de vue, sa mère lui en voudrait pour le restant de son existence, elle ne plaisantait pas avec ça.

- Vous avez déjà mangé ? Questionna Hermione.

- Un magnifique buffet t'attends en haut mais tu ne préférerais pas visiter d'abord ? Cette baraque est spectaculaire !

La jeune maman jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. On se serait cru à Versailles, il y a avait des natures mortes sur chaque mur, la tapisserie était truffée de détails finement travaillés, le parquet scintillait, de gigantesques fauteuils se faisaient face au milieux de la pièce, il y avait même une cheminée digne des plus grands rois d'Europe sur laquelle reposée un imposant miroir. En faite Versailles faisait pâle figure devant cette véritable exhibition de richesse. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Hermione n'apprécia pas forcément le décor, la pièce était trop chargé, c'était trop. Elle aurait aimé vivre dans un endroit plus épuré mais bon elle n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre et allait habiter dans un endroit très confortable. Elle retrouvait bien la personnalité de Malefoy dans cette décoration, cette façon presque maladive qu'il avait de tout le temps vouloir faire trop, de montrer bien plus que ce que l'on a envie de voir. Il manquait une certaine modestie, tout ça était bien trop superficiel et elle se sentait plus oppressée qu'à l'aise.

Kate lui fit visiter les chambres. Dans le même thème, la chambre que sa meilleure amie s'était attribuée respirait la pure prétention. Elle ne fit pas de commentaire se contentant d'un « wahou » totalement faux. Ce qui la perturba le plus dans cette chambre ce fut les tête d'animaux empaillés qui recouvraient un mur entier. Elle savait que Kate aurait beaucoup moins de difficultés qu'elle à s'adapter à ce mode de vie. Son père étant un sang-pur, elle avait vécu dans le même genre de manoir. Elle lui avait raconté que petite, elle allait souvent chasser, armés de leur baguette, son père et elle avaient traversé l'Afrique et l'Inde et avaient passé leur séjour à s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chasse. Le lit était immense, on aurait dit le lit des petites filles de l'ogre dans le petit poucet. Kate étant petite Hermione pensa que c'était du gaspillage un si grand lit et puis même l'homme le plus grand du monde aurait paru minuscule si il y dormait. Pathétique. Puis arriva ensuite le moment d'aller découvrir la chambre de sa fille, c'était la seule qui était juxtaposée grâce à une porte communicante à une autre chambre c'est pour cela que Kate avait choisi cette chambre, pour que Jeanne puisse venir voir Hermione en cas de problème. Au grand soulagement de cette dernière, la chambre de la fillette était loin de ressembler à celle de sa marraine. Bien que toujours dans ce thème prestigieux de la royauté, elle était moins chargée, il n'y avait pas d'animaux empaillés, c'était déjà ça.

Enfin, sa fille toujours dans ses bras et talonnée par une Kate aux anges, elle entra dans ce qui allait être sa chambre. Miséricorde...Si le lit de Kate était immense, le sien était...gigantesquement gigantesque. Ce n'était pas une chambre, impossible ! Peut-être une ancienne salle de bal. Encore une fois le style, j'étale ma richesse grâce à des objets d'époques qui coûtent une fortune et vraiment moches, de Malefoy se fit encore plus ressentir que dans le salon. Les seules trucs positifs, ce fut qu'il n'y avait pas d'animaux empaillés non plus et qu'une étagère remplie de livre surplombée un bureau d'un bois sûrement aussi cher que le manoir lui même.

- J'ai déjà installé tes affaires et celles de Jeanne, lui dit Kate. Tu peux aller remplir ton ventre tranquillement.

-Merci Merlin ! Je crève de faim !

La petite famille se rendit au cinquième, un merveilleux buffet attendait Hermione, elle en avait l'eau à la bouche tellement elle était affamée. Elle baissa les yeux vers un elfe de Maison qui se tenait un peu en retrait dans un coin de la pièce et le salua.

- Bonjour, miss Martin, se présenta l'elfe. Je me nomme Didy et je suis entièrement à votre service, vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulait, il suffit juste de m'appeler. Si quelque chose vous déplaît, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part je ferais tout mon possible pour vous satisfaire.

Hermione remercia brièvement Didy, qui disparut dans un Crac sonore. Au moins elle semblait moins barrée que Dobby, c'était un bon point.

Le fait de penser à Dobby, lui fila un coup de blues, il fallait qu'elle arête de penser tout le temps au passé bon sang ! C'était bien trop douloureux.

- Alors !? Dit Kate en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Raconte un peu ta matinée !

- Et bien, commença Hermione la bouche pleine, J'ai posé avec un sac-serpent sur un balai dans les airs et je me suis fais attaquer par un serpent dans ma cabine juste après.

- Je parle sérieusement He...euh Julia !

- Mais moi aussi ma chère Kate ! C'est vrai tout ce que je te raconte ! C'était vraiment horrible ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir mais je ne me suis pas défilée, j'ai fais leur foutue séance photo et je ne me suis pas plainte une seule fois !

- Mais tu as le vertige et horreur des serpents ! Fit Kate effarée.

- Ben je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir en courant tu crois bien ! Alors j'ai pris sur moi, j'ai pensé fort à ma petite fille et voilà. Les aurors sont sur l'affaire, pour l'agression. J'ai « rencontré » Harry Potter. Il est devenu un homme un vrai.

Kate regarda Hermione comme si elle était une divinité grecque et caressa les cheveux de sa nièce installée sur ses genoux avant de lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille.

- Tu as une maman incroyable..

La fillette hocha la tête avec vigueur et applaudit de ses deux petites mains.

- Ze sais ! Piailla-t-elle. Ma maman c'est la mieux !

- Merci mon cœur, dit Hermione attendrie sans relever la faute qu'avait faite sa puce.

Hermione remplit son ventre à ras bord, le repas était délicieux et elle avait envie de se détendre maintenant. Les deux derniers jours avaient été éprouvants et elle n'avait pas assez profité de sa fille. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne. Après avoir mangé, la jeune maman s'isola avec sa fille, Kate ne se formalisa pas de cette mise à l'écart, elle savait très bien que son amie avait parfois besoin de moment comme ceux-ci. Mère et fille possédaient une incroyable complicité, visible à deux kilomètres. Il fallait dire qu'Hermione donnait tellement d'amour à sa fille que cette dernière ne pouvait qu'adorer la brunette. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un manque du côté paternel alors que l'absence d'une présence masculine avait plus dérangé la jeune Maman. Pendant un an, elle avait côtoyé un jeune français, mais leur histoire s'était terminée violemment. Depuis 3 ans donc, la jeune femme était célibataire, bien sûr elle avait eu des coups d'un soir mais ça s'était arrêté à là.

Hermione était heureuse pour sa fille, Jeanne n'avait jamais été aussi comblée, elle l'avait vue s'émanciper dans ce monde extraordinaire qu'était le monde de la magie. En deux jours, elle était complètement sortie de sa coquille et rayonnait.

Elles jouèrent ensemble durant une bonne heure, Hermione passa le reste de l'après-midi à lire tout en veillant Jeanne qui continuait à s'amuser. A quatre heure pile, alors que Kate, Hermione et sa fille étaient réunies au cinquième étage pour prendre leur goûter, Didy vint les interrompre.

- Miss Martin, dit l'elfe poliment. Monsieur Malefoy m'a demandé de vous informer que ce soir le dîné aura lieu chez les Potter, il vous demande de vous habiller simplement et de le retrouver au dernier étage à 7 heure 30.

Puis elle disparut. Kate et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet. Hermione gémit.

- Je vais revoir Ginny la mégère, miséricorde Merlin venait moi en aide ! Je te jure, je ne sais pas si je vais me retenir de lui donner une baffe, elle me sort littéralement pas les trous de nez.

- Ouch ! Ricanna Kate. Ça doit faire mal.

- Je ne rigole pas Kate, pesta Hermione. Ce dîné je ne le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout. Je pourrais faire croire que je suis malade !?

- N'importe quoi vraiment, elle ne peut pas être aussi horrible que ça, c'était ton amie avant !

- Elle m'a presque traité de p*** quand je lui ais dit à quel âge j'ai eu Jeanne. Cette Ginny là, je ne l'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout. J'ai envie de faire des confettis avec sa tête, des nœuds avec ses bras, des...

- D'accord, d'accord ! Intervint Kate en levant les mains en l'air. C'est bon j'ai compris, mais fais un effort, tâche d'être polie mais... Tu sais le genre de politesse que j'utilise souvent face aux conn****.

Hermione sourit sournoisement, telle une indigne Gryffondore .

- Tu veux dire qu'il faut que je le fasse en mode..Politesse exagérée, sarcasmes déguisés et sous-entendus déplacés ?

- Exactement ma vieille !

- Mais ce n'est pas mon style de faire ce genre de chose, ça te ressemble plus. J'ai toujours dis que tu aurais du aller à Serpentard.

- Mais ma chère amie, fit Kate, tu n'es pas Hermione Granger mais Julia Martin donc tu as la possibilité de te créer n'importe quel style.

- C'est pas faux, admit Hermione.

- Alors ? Demanda Kate avec espoir.

- Alors d'accord, on va bien s'amuser, rigola la jeune maman moins stressée par le dîné soudainement.

- Au pire si ça barre en cacahuète, tu attires l'attention sur Jeanne, les enfants ça apaise.

- Mais bien sûr ! Ironisa Hermione en lançant un coup d'œil à sa fille qui mangeait sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour. Utilise ma fille comme bouée de sauvetage en cas de noyade !

- Elle sera heureuse de t'aider ! Hein mon poussin? dit-elle en se tournant vers sa nièce.

La petite fille leva de grands yeux vers sa marraine le visage barbouillé de chocolat, avala ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et couina un : « Quoi ?! » aussitôt suivi d'un « On dit comment » de sa mère et d'un « Laisse tomber ma puce c'est pas grave » de sa marraine .

L'heure de se préparer arriva vite, Hermione habilla sa fille d'une mignonne petite robe fleurie et se recula légèrement pour l'admirer. Elle était magnifique avec ses beaux cheveux blonds, son sourire semblable à celui de Malefoy... La jeune maman sourit à la fillette et lui tapota le crane gentiment. Ensuite elle la souleva et la posa sur son lit.

- Tu restes tranquille le temps que maman se prépare, ordonna Hermione. Tu ne bouges pas du lit, je serais dans la salle de bain.

Kate entra dans la chambre d'Hermione.

- C'est bon je vais la surveiller, la rassura Kate en s'asseyant à côté de Jeanne. Je t'ai manqué ma poupoune ?

- Ben non je t'ai vue ya pas beaucoup d'minutes ! répondit la petite sincèrement.

Le rire d'Hermione se fit entendre depuis la salle de bain. Cette dernière s'habilla simplement comme le lui avait demandé Malefoy. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle allait faire ce que disait le Serpentard un jour lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, la jeune femme se serait sûrement indignée, mais comme quoi...Tout pouvait arriver. Elle se regarda dans le miroir contente de sa tenue. Elle portait une simple robe droite bleue pastel resserrée à la taille par une fine ceinture blanche, le décolleté, flatteur laissé place à l'imagination. Elle portait de jolies petites ballerines assorties à sa ceinture et elle avait laissé ses cheveux teints en noir lâches et s'était maquillés très légèrement. Bref elle était sublime.

Kate, elle, avait fait encore plus simple, elle portait un pantalon de velours noir et un débardeur blanc, elle n'avait jamais aimé mettre en valeur ses formes et préférait opter pour des habits couvrants.

- On y va ? Demanda Kate.

Elle passa Jeanne à sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras.

- C'est parti mon kiki ! S'écria Hermione faussement confiante.

- Ne dis pas ça, ça ne te vas pas, fit Kate mauvaise.

- Oh mais laisse-moi me dévergonder un peu, rouspéta-t-elle en la fusillant du regard.

- Mais quel dévergondage ! Allez ma vieille avance !

Elles se rendirent d'un pas traînant au dernier étage qui renfermait la bibliothèque. Drago était déjà là et les attendait avachi (pour ne pas changer) dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils de la pièce. Il était habillé d'un simple jean, (ce qui étonna fortement Hermione puisque ce genre de vêtement était purement moldu) et d'une chemise blanche. Lucius aurait sûrement fait une crise cardiaque en le voyant. Et même si il était habillé simplement il ne restait pas moins magnifique. Malefoy adressa un sourire aux nouvelles arrivantes et détailla son mannequin avec une instance qui la désarma et lui fit comme des papillons dans le ventre. Il la trouvait très belle, magnifique et une pointe de désir commença à naître en lui. Il préféra donc reporter son attention sur la fillette dans ses bras. Elle aussi était très belle.

- 3 magnifiques jeunes femmes qui viennent me voir, je suis en plein rêve ! Déclara Drago taquin.

- Tu dois être habitué Malefoy, rétorqua Hermione.

Soudain, Jeanne sembla se réveiller et se mit à réclamer le jeune homme.

- Dago ! Brailla la petite en tendant les bras vers lui. Ze veux lui !

- D'accord ma puce, abdiqua Hermione, Voilà.

Elle la mit dans les bras de Maledoy et qui lui lança un clin d'œil mais à la surprise de tous ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Vous voyez la statue juste devant moi, dit-il, frottez lui les épaules comme pour le réchauffer, un passage s'ouvrira et donnera au pont qui relie mon manoir à celui des Potter.

Hermione s'en chargea et comme prévu, un passage apparut et le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Même si elle avait essayé de minimiser la chose, elle avait extrêmement peur. La soirée risquait d'être bien longue.

**TADAAA ! Comme je vous l'avais dis il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, plutôt une mise en condition x) Hermy découvre où elle va vivre et n'apprécie pas forcément :$ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ( J'espère j'espère j'espère ! xD )**

**Ben passons à la demande récurrente de tout écrivain de fanfiction mdr... Une petite review, un petit avis ( ou un grand c'est tout aussi bien lol) pour faire plaisir à maman Souafle ? ( Yeux de mon copain ( scooooop xD ) quand il veut absolument que je fasse quelque chose lol )**

**En tout cas pleins de gros poutouks à vous mes chéris doux et oui même à toi Lecteur silencieux ;)**

**A la prochaine :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut ! ( Entre avec un grand sourire !) Oh mais mais non, qu'est-ce-que vous faites, ne me lancez pas des morceaux de pain à la figure ! Il est là votre chapitre, il est là !**

**Oh merlin je suis vraiment désolée mais loulous j'ai eu de gros problème avec mon ordi et j'ai du réécrire ce chapitre 3 fois ! :O J'étais désespérée ! à chaque fois que j'enregistrais ça effaçait tout ! Mais je n'ai pas abandonné ! ( applaudissements ) eheh et ouai et je n'abandonnerais pas !**

**Donc voilà le 5ème chapitre ! Je tiens à vous remercier énormément pour toutes ces reviews ça fait trop trop trop plaisir je vous jure :D MERCI MES AMOURS !**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes**

**Lale** : Merci beaucoup :)

**Lula** : ahah ben si ça fait duré le suspens tant mieux nan ? ;) Eh ben oui pour moi Hermione à énoormément changé et on ne la reconnait plus ^^ bon c'est un peu bancale j'avoue lol ! Pleins de bisous et merci :)

**Guest :** Merci !

**Anabetha** :Anabethaaaaa ! :D Les prochains chapitres à venir répondront à ta question enfin j'espère x) Ta supposition est en tout cas très intéressante, peut-être vraie ? ;) Pour Hermione dans ce chapitre j'explique plus clairement mais javoue que j'ai parfois la mauvaise manie de me perdre dans mes explications x) Hermione ne s'est pas enfuite, elle est partie en pleine année de rattrapage en douce quand elle a appris la mort de ses parents et elle a hérité d'une lettre de ceux-ci qui lui disait de quitter le monde magique et donc elle a voulu d'honorer leur demande..un peu compliqué ^^. Gros gros groooooooooooooooooooooooooos bisous à toi xD

Stella: Désolée la suite a tardé :$ quelle capricieuse cette suite ^^ Et merci :)

**Lyli** :Moi je dit gentille ;) trop contente que tu m'ais laissé une reviex ahah jt'adore aussi :)

**Stressis:** Moi aussi je me demande...ah beh non.. je sais ! Mdr ;) merci bisous.

**BON LECTIRE MARMAILLES* ( traduction de ce créole réunionnais x) : bonne lecture les enfants :D)**

**Chapitre 5 : Un dîné loin d'être parfai**t

Hermione s'immobilisa en plein milieu du pont qui reliait les deux manoirs, le domaine était encore plus grand que ce qu'elle croyait et le jardin s'étendait derrière le manoir à perte de vue. Elle ferma les yeux brièvement lorsqu'elle sentit le vent soulever sa longue chevelure noire puis caressa la joue de sa puce. Ce genre de paysage lui plaisait, autrefois, elle adorait se promener dans le parc de Poudlard et se poser près d'un arbre pour lire ou tout simplement réfléchir. Elle se souvenait aussi que, lors de leur septième année de rattrapage, avant qu'elle s'en aille en novembre, il n'était pas rare que Drago vienne la rejoindre et qu'ils discutent sans voir le temps passer. . Après avoir rompu avec Ron car elle l'avait surprise en train d'embrasser une Poufsouffle dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Hermione, dévastée par la trahison de celui qu'elle croyait à l'époque aimer s'était réfugiée dans une salle vide et y avait trouvé Drago à même le sol en train de pleurer sa peine. 2 mois après, alors qu'elle ne se savait pas encore enceinte, la jeune femme avait appris par courrier du Ministère, la mort de ses parents toujours soumis au sortilège qu'elle avait lancé pour les protéger. Ni une ni deux, sans prévenir personne, elle avait emprunté un des passages secrets qui menaient à Près-au-lard et avait transplané en France devant le reste de la maison de ses parents. Elle aurait vraiment aimé qu'ils restent en Australie mais incapable de lever le sort, Hermione n'avait pas pu les dissuader de venir habiter en France. Grosse erreur..Elle regrettait maintenant, elle regrettait d'être partie du château, et après avoir lu les derniers souhaits de sa famille, d'avoir laissé à ses amis cette lettre qui leur disait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la retrouve, mais c'était trop tard pour réparer les choses.

Jeanne se blottit encore plus contre sa mère, elle savait qu'elle était anxieuse, elle pouvait le sentir. Hermione l'avait briffée sur la situation quelques heures auparavant, elle lui avait expliqué qu'il ne fallait dire à personne son vrai nom et qu'elle s'appelait dorénavant Julia Martin et que par conséquent Jeanne prenait pour nom Martin elle aussi. La petite fille connaissait l'histoire d'Harry Potter et avait conscience qu'elle allait rencontrer celui qu'elle considérait comme un héros et tous ceux qui l'avaient aidé à vaincre. Elle savait aussi parfaitement qui était sa mère et qu'il fallait qu'elle n'en parle à personne. La seule chose qu'elle ignorait sur celle qui l'avait conçue c'était avec qui elle avait bien pu la concevoir . Et bien qu'elle avait confiance en sa fille, elle restait une fillette de 5 ans qui pouvait à tout moment tout divulguer. Alors, Hermione, sous l'œil réprobateur de Kate avait fini par lui lancer un sortilège de dissimulation d'informations communément appelé sortilège de langue de plomb. Ce sortilège avait pour caractéristique d'empêcher une personne de révéler des informations précises sauf quand elle était avec les personnes présentes lors du lancement du sort. Elle s'en voulait énormément de faire ça à sa fille, mais il le fallait.

La jeune femme détourna son regard du paysage et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Drago et Kate, ils arrivèrent devant une porte déverrouillée et entrèrent dans le manoir des Potters. Ils débouchèrent sur un balcon intérieur . La décoration de la maison était beaucoup moins chargée que celle de Malefoy, en faite tout était très épuré, les murs étaient blancs, des tableaux modernes étaient accrochés au mur ainsi que de nombreux miroir. Hermione s'y sentit tout de suite bien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus la rambarde. Elle repéra tout de suite de nombreuses têtes rousses ainsi que les cheveux en bataille d'Harry. Ils étaient réunis autour d'une cheminé, un verre à la main et bavardaient joyeusement. Drago lui adressa un clin d'œil espiègle et elle y répondit par une grimace.

- Stressée ? La questionna-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Un peu, tout le monde se connaît en bas, répondit Hermione tout en le suivant.

- T'inquiètes, ils ne vont pas te manger. En fin j'espère. Quoique fais attention aux jumeaux Weasley quand même !

- Tu n'es pas censé la faire flipper encore plus ! Dit Kate en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Fais attention toi ! Plaisanta Drago, je préférais quand tu m'appelais Mr Malefoy.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous arrivés en bas de l'escalier, tous les visages se tournèrent vers et Hermione eut un haut le cœur. Elle connaissait la plupart des personnes présentes. Tous les Weasley étaient là, enfin presque, seul Percy manquait à l'appel. Luna, Neville, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson étaient aussi présents. Soudain une tornade brune se jeta sur Kate et la serra à en étouffer. Tout le monde se figea et Drago fronça les sourcils et recula d'un pas comme dégoûté.

- Me dîtes pas qu'elle connaît la vipère ?! grogna-t-il dans sa barbe ?

Puis la dénommée vipère lâcha Kate et Hermione put mieux la voir. Elle se liquéfia littéralement. Non ce n'étais pas possible, pas elle ! Elle se rappelait parfaitement cette nuit qui avait marqué un tournant dans sa vie, puisque c'était la nuit où Jeanne avait été conçue. Cette nuit là, alors qu'elle se rendait à son dortoir, elle avait surpris, celui qui était CENSE être son petit ami en pleine échange de salive avec une Poufsouffle. Et cette dernière se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle et venait d'enlacer SA meilleure amie. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle cette petite pimbêche qui était à priori toujours avec Ron. Elle n'était pas d'une grande beauté, elle était plutôt banale et sans grand intérêt.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue mon amour ! Tu n'as pas fait la septième année de rattrapage ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans mon humble demeure ?!

- Aux dernières nouvelles ce n'est pas TA maison Sylvie ! Protesta Ginny qui se tenait dans le fond de la salle, un air contrarié sur le visage.

Sylvie l'ignora complètement et encouragea Kate à répondre.

- Eh bien je vis avec Julia qui est devenue le mannequin de Malefoy et sa fille dont je suis la marraine.

- Oh ! Intéressant.

Elle lança un regard dédaigneux à Hermione et lui adressa un sourire hypocrite .

- Quelle mignonne petite fille ! Piailla-t-elle. C'est ta sœur ?

- Ma fille, répondit Hermione tout en serrant Jeanne un peu plus fort.

Un silence religieux s'installa dans la salle suite à la déclaration d'Hermione. Ce fut Drago qui le rompit en premier.

- Bon maintenant laisse-nous respirer un peu Sylvie, cracha-t-il méchamment à la jeune femme.

- Je ne faisais que faire connaissance avec ta futur conquête Drago, ne sois pas aigri ! Et puis je suis tellement heureuse de revoir mon ancienne amie, je nomme Kate Black !

- Black !? S'étouffa presque Drago. Vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi. Tu ne fais pas partie de l'arbre généalogique des Black.

- C'est normal que tu n'es jamais entendu parler de moi, expliqua Kate. Je suis l'arrière petite fille du cousin de ton arrière grand père et si je n'apparaîs pas sur l'illustre arbre généalogique des Black c'est parce que mon père a eut la bonne idée de tromper sa femme avec une moldue !

Drago détourna le regard, perplexe et secoua la tête avant de s'adresser à tous les invités.

- Donc je fais les présentations, commença-t-il.

Il fit signe à Hermione d'avancer et posa une main sur son épaule. Un drôle de frisson les parcoururent .

- Voici ma toute nouvelle mannequin Julia Martin, sa fille Jeanne et Kate...euh...Black donc. Je vous laisse la parole mesdemoiselles.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon pouffèrent, Drago faisait à cet instant penser à un professeur d'école qui présentait de nouveaux élèves à sa classe. Hermione se prêta aux jeux histoire de faire bonne impression.

- Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, dit-elle. Et je remercie Ginny et Harry Potter ainsi que Ron Weasley de nous accueillir.

Drago ainsi que la plupart des invités eurent un sourire au coin et applaudirent allégrement le petit discours, le fait qu'Hermione ait volontairement « oublié » de remercier Sylvie semblait les satisfaire au plus haut point. Cette dernière n'était visiblement pas aimée. Et c'était parfaitement compréhensible, celle qui servait de pouffe à Ron suintait l'hypocrisie, tout en elle dégoûtait. De son rouge à lèvre mal mis à ses immenses cheveux qui traînait presque par terre. Et vu l'état de ces derniers, elles devaient les utiliser pour balayer !

- Moi aussi je suis ravie d'être ici, affirma Kate les yeux pétillants. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on a pas fréquentait de sorciers ! Retrouver toutes cette magie c'est vraiment revigorant Je te remercie en tous cas Drago de nous avoir sorti de cette misère, on en pouvait plus ! Toute ce luxe, on en à plus du tout l'habitude.

Il eut de nouveau une salve d'applaudissement et Kate afficha un air satisfait, ravie de son discours.

- Tu veux dire un mot ? Demanda Hermione à sa fille.

- Voui ! S'exclama la petite puce.

- Vas-y l'encouragea Drago avec un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg.

- Ben ze suis trop trop contente de être là ! Babilla Jeanne depuis les bras de sa mère.

Il y eut un « Oh trop mignon » général et encore des applaudissements. Ensuite tout le monde s'attabla autour d'une immense table ronde.

- Alors Julia c'est ça ? Commença Fred en lui jetant un regard mielleux. Qu'est-ce-qui t'as attiré vers le mannequinat.

-Même si ça voit que tu es faite pour ça ! Ajouta George tout en donnant « accidentellement » un coup en plein dans le visage de son frère, tu es certainement la plus jolie fille que je n'ai jamais vu !

- Quel manque de tact fréro ! S'insurgea l'autre jumeau. Bien sûr je pense exactement la même chose que mon imbécile de frère.

- Je ne la trouve pas si belle que ça moi, commenta Sylvie.

- Le problème tu vois c'est qu'on n'en a rien faire de ce que tu dis, rétorqua Neville

- Donc si tu peux éviter d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire des idioties,se serait bien, approuva Drago.

- Du calme vous deux ! S'écria Ron dont les oreilles viraient au rouge. Donc Julia si tu répondais à la Question de Fred !

Hermione déglutit, elle savait qu'elle allait être bombardée de questions. Et pour elle, questions était synonyme de mensonges et elle détestait mentir.

- Eh bien ce qui m'a attirée en premier c'est..

- Ça doit être Drago qui l'a attirée, insinua Ginny mauvaise. Un plan cul avec une célébrité, le rêve.

- Ginny...grogna Drago mécontent. Arrête un peu !

- Mais non ! S'exclama Sylvie. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec...

- Je ne t'ai pas causé toi, la coupa la rouquine en fusillant la jeune femme du regard.

- Je t'emmerde ! Se mit à hurler la fiancée de Ron.

Elle tapa du point sur la table et renversa le verre de sa belle mère dont la mâchoire se contracta brusquement.

- Oui tu m'emmerdes ! beugla Ginny qui se leva brutalement et fit basculer sa chaise. Tu me fais chier !

- Ginny ! Un peu de tenue voyons ! S'exclama Mr Weasley.

- Elle ne mérite pas ma politesse cette vipère ! Désolée Papa. Je ne vois pas ce qui m'oblige à rester à la même table que deux pouffes !

Un silence gêné accueillit cette déclaration, même Sylvie n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

- C'quoi une pouffe m'man ? Demanda Jeanne dont les cris de la rouquine l'avait intriguée.

- C'est quelque chose qui ne faut pas dire aux gens ! Expliqua Hermione un ton de reproche dans la voix. Elle trouvait que la conversation était bien trop vulgaire pour les innocentes oreilles de sa fille.

- C'pas polie hein ?! C'est ça ?

- Exactement ma puce.

- Elle est pas polie la dame ! Hein m'man !

- Non elle ne l'est pas ma chérie.

Kate pouffa tandis que le reste de la table attendait que Ginny la furie réponde à cet provocation.

- Oh mais ! Je ne te permet pas Martin ! Gueula Ginny les joues rouges.

- Excusez-moi ! Madame ! D'éduquer ma fille comme il le faut ! Rétorqua Hermione.

- Mais je suis éduquée ! A ce que je sache ce n'est pas moi qui ait une fille de 5 ans à 22 ans et qui est devenue mannequin pour baiser Drago !

- J'assume complètement le fait d'être mère à 22 ans ! Répliqua la jeune maman tout en gardant son calme. Ce qui ne prouve aucunement mon manque d'éducation et je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais devenue mannequin pour faire ce genre de choses avec Drago. Et je vous serez grès de ne pas utiliser un tel langage devant ma fille. Merci.

La tablée fut bouche-bée devant la superbe répartie de la mannequin et Sylvie ricana.

- Elle t'as fermé le claper là ! C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un dépasser Ginny en matière de répondant.

- On ne t'a pas sonné Sylvie..soupira Charlie Weasley.

- Toute façon personne ne m'aime dans cette foutue baraque à part bien sûr mon Ron et ma Kate.

Hermione se tendit immédiatement lorsqu'elle désigna SA meilleure amie, comme étant sa Kate.

- Normal, argumenta Luna. Tu es vraiment agaçante, tu perturbes l'atmosphère. C'est très nocifs pour chacun d'entre nous.

- Alors là ! Bien envoyé Lovegood ! S'esclaffa Blaise qui avait suivi l'échange entre les filles comme si c'était un match de Quidditch.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Vous ne le voyez peut-être pas mais les particules s'affolent autour d'elle !

- Oh tais-toi l'espèce de folle ! Brailla Sylvie. Tu es vraiment trop bizarre !

- Parle pour toi Turner ! Contra Bill. Tu es la seule timbrée de cette table.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui sort avec une folle furieuse !

- Ma femme n'est pas une folle furieuse comparée à toi !

- Je ne suis pas une folle furieuse ! Protesta Fleur. Tais-toi mon chéri je m'en charge ! Je te signal que tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde alors que tu n'es qu'une petite peste insignifiante ET qui ne sens pas bon. Alors va te cacher...Ou bien te laver !

- Ok Ok ! On arrête ! S'interposa Harry. On ne peut pas dîner tranquillement dans cette famille !? Revenons vers Julia. Fred tu lui avais posé une question ?

- Oui oui ! Affirma Fred. Je lui avais demandé qu'est-ce-qui l'avait attirée dans le mannequinat.

Tout le monde dévisagea Hermione qui se dressa sur sa chaise et rendit son assiette à Jeanne, pour qui elle avait haché la viande finement. Ce dîné tournait carrément à la catastrophe et ce n'était pas près de s'arranger après ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Eh bien ce qui m'a attiré dans le mannequinat...C'est l'argent, et...Laissez-moi m'expliquer merci ! Dit-elle à l'adresse de Ginny et Sylvie. Comme Kate vous l'a dit tout à l'heure, on a vécu ces dernières années dans une misère sans nom, chaque jour était un véritable combat et comme j'ai du abandonner mes études à cause de cette guerre et aussi à cause de ma grossesse je n'ai aucun diplôme et je me suis alors tournée vers la mode. En France ça n'a pas vraiment marché pour moi, je ne correspondait pas aux critères actuels et j'étais engagée par des agences au bord de la faillite qui finissaient pas fermer et qui étaient dans l'incapacité de me fournir un revenu . J'ai fini par me dire que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, que ma fille méritait mieux qu'une vie misérable, alors je suis venue tenter ma chance en Angleterre dans le monde magique. Et cette incroyable chance s'est présentée à moi. Celle de devenir le mannequin de Drago et pouvoir nourrir ma famille. Alors je n'ai pas hésité et j'ai foncé !

- Tes parents n'auraient pas pu t'aider, demanda Harry. Financièrement je veux dire.

- Mes parents sont morts avant ma grossesse donc..

- Ils ne t'ont pas laissé un héritage ?

Hermione se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, elle aurait du mal à expliquer la raison complexe qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas pu récupérer son héritage.

-Eh bien mes parents avaient d'énormes dettes, ils ont du les payer avec l'argent qu'ils avaient mis de côté pour moi donc à leur mort ils n'ont rien pu me céder.

Quel énorme mensonge, pensa-t-elle. Elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour pondre un tel mensonge aussi vite, elle était de plus en plus douée à ça, c'en était inquiétant. La véritable raison était que ses parents ayant changé de nom, elle n'avait pas pu récupérer le moindre sou puisqu'il n'y avait aucune preuve de sa proximité avec eux. Et quand elle avait appris qu'ils avaient laissé un peu d'argent pour elle sur le côté avant de perdre la mémoire c'était elle qui avait déjà changé de nom.

- Tu auras fais le bonheur d'une famille ! Fit Blaise. Pour une fois que tu fais quelque chose de bien, profite mon vieux !

- Je fais souvent des trucs biens ! protesta Drago. N'est-ce-pas.

Il se tourna vers Ginny qui s'était rassise et l'interrogea du regard. Ces deux là semblaient s'entendre à merveille.

- Eh bien...Sûrement, sûrement, répondit-elle soudainement intéressée par son verre.

- Sinon Neville, dit Harry pour détourner la conversation. J'ai appris que Chourave démissionnait et que tu prenais sa place, félicitation.

Neville vira au rouge tomate et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait cru une seconde que sa timidité avait disparu quand il s'était opposé à Sylvie mais à croire qu'elle était la seule à provoquer ce genre de réaction chez lui puisque ce dernier se mit à bafouiller des mots incompréhensibles avant de répondre clairement.

- Me...Merci. Je...Je suis content d'avoir eu ce...ce poste.

- Et tu le mérites Neville, affirma Ginny en se mettant à applaudir.

Merlin ils ne faisaient qu'applaudir ici et l'ambiance pouvait passer du super tendu à bonne enfant.

-Mer..Merci Ginny. Et euh..Et toi Luna tu reprend le journal de ton père ?

Hermione grimaça imperceptiblement, elle avait toujours trouvé le Chicaneur ridicule. Tous les articles qu'ils publiaient étaient basés sur des légendes qui se sont toutes avéraient fausses.

- Oui c'est ça, mon père aurait été content que je reprenne son petit bijoux et je sais qu'il m'aidera à tenir le journal de la haut.

La jeune maman plissa les yeux,elle ne savait pas que le père de Luna était mort, elle était triste pour elle. Luna entretenait une relation fusionnelle avec son père et maintenant, elle se retrouvait orpheline à son tour.

- Je suis sûr qu'il est fier de toi, la rassura Ron avec un sourire tendre.

Ron n'avait pas changé, il avait toujours cet air enfantin qui ne le quitterait certainement jamais. Il avait pris beaucoup de centimètres et dépassait tout le monde d'une bonne tête mais on avait toujours l'impression qu'il possédait un équilibre précaire. Ses taches de rousseurs s'étaient multipliées sur son visage et elle le trouvait toujours aussi mignon, certes moins que Malefoy mais il avait un charme évident.

Hermione laissa son regard vagabondait dans la pièce et il se posa sur Blaise Zabini. Lui aussi était incroyablement séduisant avec sa peau chocolatée et son corps bien bâti. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice et la scrutaient depuis tout à l'heure. Pansy attira ensuite son attention, l'ancienne Serpentarde semblait parfaitement dans son élément et discutait joyeusement avec Ginny, ce qu'Hermione trouva étrange puisque apparemment cette dernière, d'après Drago, n'aimait pas la compagnie féminine. Malefoy surprit l'interrogation silencieuse de la jeune maman.

-Luna, Pansy et Tonks qui est absente sont les seuls femmes que Ginny accepte dans son entourage.

- Elle est un peu compliquée, chuchota Hermione.

- Comme nous tous je pense, ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort.

- Vous faites des messes basses ?! S'écria Sylvie en tapant des mains.

- Boucle-là Sylvie ! S'exclamèrent Fred et George d'une seule voix.

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez, toute cette agitation semblait le fatiguer lui ainsi que Ron. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, un regard qu'Hermione décrypta automatiquement, un regard qui voulait dire « j'en ai marre ». La jeune maman déglutit et tourna la tête. Leur amitié était restée intacte, comme au premier jour et elle trouvait ça véritablement très beau. Harry avait été pour elle, le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, son amitié avec lui était sans doute plus saine que celle qu'elle entretenait avec Ron mais tout aussi belle. En faite, elle n'aurait jamais du sortir avec Ron, c'était comme de l'inceste, tout était tellement mieux lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Harry avait même confié à Hermione un jour, durant la septième année de rattrapage, sa crainte. Sa crainte de voir leur trio se fissurer. Et ça n'avait pas manqué. C'est aussi ce jour là qu'il lui avait fait la plus belle déclaration d'amitié qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était la première femme de sa vie, la première femme pour qui il avait éprouvé du respect et de l'amour. Il lui avait confié que d'habitude la première femme de sa vie aurait du être sa mère, mais il ne l'avait pas connue. Et Hermione avait su prendre ce rôle à merveille auprès de lui.

- Ça va Julia ? L'interrogea Mme Weasley inquiète.

- Oui, ça va aller merci, je pensais juste à..euh...quelque chose.

- Tu ne pensais certainement pas à la guerre, fit Ginny en balançant ses longs cheveux roux en arrière. Une fille aussi insipide que toi n'as sûrement pas connu la guerre comme nous, nous l'avons connue. La peur du lendemain, l'espoir qui s'effrite, le découragement...Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu arrives dans cette maison avec ton 1m80 et tu fais ton inintéressante avec ta petite vie ponctuée de « misère ». Mais connais-tu vraiment la véritable misère ? Chacun a souffert de cette guerre. Même Sylvie et Kate qui ont subi le Poudlard envahi par les sbires de Voldemort ! Martin, c'est un nom français ça, toi tu étais tranquille là-bas en France à te prélasser tandis qu'ici on se battait. La seule chose pour laquelle ont peut avoir un minimum de pitié pour toi, c'est que tu n'as sûrement pas su ramasser ton cul et tu t'es faite baiser par le premier venu qui dés qu'il a appris que t'étais enceinte s'est barré ! Pauvre enfant, tu me donnes envie de vomir avec cet air triste que tu avais quelques minutes auparavant dans le but d'essayer de nous apprivoiser, mais ça ne marchera pas ma vieille, on s'est déjà fait avoir une fois, c'est fini maintenant ! Alors si tu as l'intention de rentrer dans la famille, oublie tout de suite, parce que les portes resteront closes !

Hermione fixa Ginny, scandalisée, choquée par ce grand discours. Tout cette haine à son égard...C'était incroyable, elle n'avait strictement rien fait pour s'attirer les foudres de la rouquine et voilà qu'elle se faisait pratiquement incendier par celle-ci et cela devant sa fille ! Alors elle oublia, elle oublia qu'elle se trouvait devant son ancienne amie, elle oublia sa résolution qu'était de dire la vérité au maximum. Nan, il fallait quelle ferme le clapet à cette petite peste qui avait pris la place de Ginny. Elle était sûrement devenue comme ça à force de voir les gens se plier devant elle. Mais Hermione n'allait pas se laisser faire, femme du survivant ou pas, que ça soit sa maison ou pas...Elle n'en avait rien à faire. A cet instant on s'en prenait à sa dignité, à son honneur. Et merlin savait qu'il était hors de question qu'elle se laisser descendre de cette façon. Alors Hermione se leva, lentement, un air menaçant plaqué sur le visage, les poings serrés à c'en péter une veine.

- Tu ne sais rien, rugit-elle. Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu, alors ne parle pas sans connaître. Toutes les souffrances que j'ai du supporter au cours de ces dernières années, tu ne peux même pas les imaginer. Tu dis que je me prélassais pendant la guerre ! Non, je passais mon temps à fuir, tout en essayant de protéger ma famille. Tu devrais être bien placée pour savoir que les mangemorts ne se sont pas arrêtés au Royaume-Uni. Je n'étais qu'une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe pour eux, nous les né-moldus de France, ont a du fuir pour vivre aussi. Et on a du mettre toute notre énergie à protéger notre famille. Certains n'y sont pas arrivés, certains comme moi ont vu leur famille être tuée à cause d'eux. Tu avais tes parents, ta famille, tes amis. Je n'avais personne ! Et oui ! Je me suis faite engrosser par quelqu'un. Mais par quelqu'un que j'estimais, que je m'étais mise à aimer. Et oui ! Qui m'a laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette ! Et puis j'ai vécu dans cette misère qui pour toi s'apparente à un luxe ! Mais cette misère je l'ai subie pendant 5 ans alors que la guerre était finie ! Pendant que toi ! Toi espèce de sale ingrate, tu dormais entre les murs de ce magnifique manoir ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir nourrir son enfant tous les soirs, de le voir pleurer parce qu'il meure de faim. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne pas manger pendant 3 jours entiers pour que ta fille puisse avoir les vitamines qu'il lui faut pour grandir. Tu l'ignores avoue le ! Et toi pendant la guerre, franchement qu'as-tu fais ? A part attendre que ton cher et tendre revienne, tu n'as vécu qu'un jour de guerre ! Le jour de l'attaque de Poudlard, t'as voulu faire ton intéressante et dire moi aussi je veux me battre ! Je le sais ne nie pas ! Je l'ai lue dans la gazette, ton interview. La guerre ne se résume pas à un jour de bataille. C'est bien plus que ça. Alors oui, tu as eu peur. Mais la peur ce n'est rien à côté de tout ce que j'ai vécu. Tu as encore tes parents, ta famille. Tu as une vie de rêve, alors que moi, la guerre, j'essaye encore d'en sortir. Je pense y être enfin arrivée. Alors ne me fais pas vivre un enfer, encore une fois. Parce que j'ai besoin d'être forte pour ma fille, et le problème c'est...c'est que je suis fatiguée.

Hermione ne remarqua même pas que la salle était devenue silencieuse suite à sa tirade tellement son cœur battait fort.. Elle se rassit doucement, les yeux toujours fixaient sur la rouquine attendant une réponse de sa part et toujours prête à rétorquer. Son expression se radoucit cependant lorsque Ginny essuya une larme solitaire sur sa joue, ses yeux étaient brillants. Elle avait était émue par ce qu'avait dit Hermione et elle devint tout de suite plus humaine. Peut-être que l'ancienne Ginny n'avait pas complètement disparu.

- Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle . Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste protéger ma famille. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, je ne veux plus voir Harry et Ron dans cet état..

- Ma chérie, murmura Harry afin de calmer Ginny maintenant en pleure.

- NON ! Non Harry ! Se mit-elle soudainement à hurler, à hurler toute sa peine et sa douleur. Tu as étais une véritable loque humaine pendant six mois et ce fut encore pire pour toi Ron en sachant que vous étiez déjà en froid elle et toi. J'ai du vous ramasser à la petite cuillère, vous ainsi que Drago. Je ne veux plus qu'on vous fasse du mal. Je ne veux plus que vous vous attachiez à quelqu'un de totalement étrangère à notre petit groupe. C'est peut-être égoïste mais je ne veux plus que vous ayez d'amis filles. Encore aujourd'hui, elle est là, omniprésente dans nos pensées. Elle nous manque ! Et elle ne devrait pas nous manquer. Qu'elle soit devenu folle ou pas, que tu te sentes coupables ou pas Harry, jamais plus je ne pourrais supporter qu'elle vous fasse du mal. Elle ou quelqu'un d'autre !

Harry enlaça sa femme fermement, elle posa son menton sur l'épaule de son bien-aimé et se mit à sangloter de plus bel. Puis elle finit par le repousser, tout ça dans un silence presque complet, puisque Molly s'était elle aussi mise à pleurer. Puis Ginny reprit.

- Ça a été dur pour vous de remonter la pente comme pour moi, mais nous n'arrivons pas à oublier. Mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas pour ça que je dois faire de ta vie un enfer, ajouta-t-elle pour Hermione. Je n'ai pas été correcte, je m'en excuse. Sache seulement que malgré ça, je ne te laisserais pas t'approcher de ma famille. Hors de question que tu fasses ami-ami avec eux alors que tu n'as aucune réelle attache dans cette maison.

- Je ne demande qu'un peu de respect, pas plus,dit Hermione d'une voix dure.

- Et maintenant, tu l'auras ce respect.

- Merci,fit la jeune maman sincèrement, heureuse de voir que la rouquine n'était en vérité pas si différente qu'à Poudlard.

Mais le coup de gueule de Ginny l'avait plongé dans un profond suspens dont elle n'en voyait pas le bout. C'était sûr, elle avait fais ou dit des choses d'horribles, le problème c'est qu'elle en avait aucun souvenir !

Hermione contempla alors sa fille, elle n'avais absolument rien suivi de la dispute qui venait de se dérouler et piquait du nez.

- Tu as sommeil mon amour ? L'interrogea sa mère en caressant ses cheveux.

- Voui, répondit Jeanne avant de bailler.

- D'accord, tu vas aller te coucher.

- Je peux dire à Didy de la raccompagner à sa chambre et de la surveiller si tu veux ? proposa Drago.

Hermione secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui prenne ce genre de moment avec sa fille. La border, lui raconter des histoires, la rassurer, c'était son devoir de maman, elle ne pouvait décidément pas le confier à quelqu'un d'autre à part peut-être Kate.

- Je reviendrais, je préfère la border moi-même, mais je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que Didy la surveille bien sûr.

La jeune maman se leva, prit Jeanne dans ses bras et lui fit un bisous sur la joue.

- Allez, au lit mon cœur.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil, Pansy sourire et caresser son ventre. Alors comme ça la Serpentarde était enceinte, Hermione se demandait bien de qui...

- Je t'accompagne, décréta Drago d'un coup en se levant à son tour. Il faut..que je te rende ta veste que tu as oublié chez moi Blaise.

Blaise dévisagea son ami étrangement et leva un sourcil perplexe. Puis son regard fit la navette entre Drago et Hermione et il finit par acquiescer.

- Oui oui, bien sûr, ma...euh..veste. Mais pourquoi tu ne lances pas tout simplement un...

Il reçut un coup de coude de la part de Pansy, s'interrompit brusquement et fit un grand sourire crispé.

Hermione, sa fille et Drago prirent le chemin du manoir de ce dernier en silence. Jeanne somnolait à moitié sur l'épaule de sa mère, épuisée par cette journée. A ce moment, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ressemblaient à une véritable famille qui rentrait à leur maison après avoir souper avec leurs amis. Mais bien sûr la vérité était tout autre. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'étage que Drago avait attribué à Hermione.

- Tu ne devais pas aller chercher une veste toi ? Demanda doucement Hermione en se tournant vers Drago qui semblait gêné.

- Eh bien..Je voulais te regarder mettre ta fille au lit, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Ne me demande pas pourquoi.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais ne protesta pas et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il la suive.

Sa puce s'était déjà endormie dans ses bras et elle n'eut pas à lui raconter une histoire comme elle le faisait tous les soirs. Elle l'allongea sur son lit et lui fit un tendre bisous sur le front et rabattit la couverture sur son petit corps frêle et enfin caressa sa joue et tout cela sous les yeux de Malefoy.

- Satisfait ? Fit-elle à l'adresse de ce dernier après avoir refermé la porte

Drago ne répondit et se contenta de plaquer ses paumes de mains sur le mur de part et d'autre de la tête de l'ancienne Gryffondore. Hermione frémit légèrement.

-Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. C'était vraiment touchant. Et puis cette fougue que tu as, c'est tellement impressionnant. Il y a quelque chose en toi qui m'attire irrémédiablement vers toi, tu es si belle et je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire tout ça mais ce n'est que la vérité. J'étais totalement en admiration devant toi lorsque tu as répondu à Ginny, lorsque tu as parlé de ce que tu avais vécu, toute cette franchise, cette sincérité dans tes mots...D'habitude les épanchements de douleurs me donnent la nausée, mais toi tu as su réveiller en moi un sentiment inédit, la compassion.

- Je j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, grogna Hermione en essayant de se dégager.

- J'ai dit compassion, pas pitié, tu dis que je suis lunatique, mais toi c'est pire !

- Pour moi, c'est du pareil au même.

L'ancien Serpentard serra les dents et saisit le menton de la jeune femme entre son pouce et son indexe.

-Julia, arrête de t'enfermer dans cette bulle que personne ne peut éclater, tu me rappels l'adolescent que j'étais à Poudlard. Et ce que tu as dis à table est un grand pas vers l'expression de tes sentiments.

- Attend ! S'insurgea Hermione en durcissant le ton de sa voix. C'est toi qui m'as dit dans la voiture que tu ne t'ouvrais pas beaucoup aux gens à part à ceux en qui tu as confiance, et tu viens me reprocher mon manque d'ouverture alors que je viens de dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. En plus comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en toi alors que tu es censé apprendre à me connaître pour me parler de ce que tu ressens, ce que tu ne fais pas puisque tu me vomis à la face tes émotions. Je trouve ça suspect, et excuse moi de penser que tu joues l'hypocrite avec moi. Tu dis m'admirer, mais combien de fois avons-nous eut une véritable conversation. 2 fois à tout casser !

- 3 fois maintenant, fit remarquer Drago doucement.

- Oui ! Et ce n'est pas assez pour que tu te permettes de me juger et d'émettre des hypothèses complètement fausses.

- Ah oui ! Et dis moi ce qui est faux .

- Je suis ouverte, articula-t-elle lentement.

- Attention ce que tu viens de dire peut porter à confusion, marmonna Drago.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Malefoy posa sa main droite sur sa bouche.

- Ecoute, j'avoue que ce que j'éprouve pour toi n'est pas très sain.

Il retira sa main et la posa sur la joue de la jeune sorcière.

- Parce que tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi ?! Questionna-t-elle perplexe.

- Non, pas vraiment. Disons que si je faisais l'amour avec toi...Je gémirais un tout autre nom que le tient.

Hermione haleta suite à cette aveu et le repoussa violemment. Cette fois-ci il se laissa faire. Son cœur battait à 100 000 à l'heure, elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Et quel nom gémirais-tu ?! S'écria-t-elle furieuse.

- Pas le tient c'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. Répondit Drago d'un ton neutre.

- Tu...vois en moi une autre c'est ça ?

Mais que faisait-elle, elle creusait sa propre tombe. Parce que, oui, elle avait parfaitement compris qu'il avait vu en elle celle qu'elle était réellement, c'est-à-dire Hermione Granger. Et apparemment c'est le fait que Julia Martin lui fasse penser à cette dernière qui provoquait en lui cette admiration.

- On peut dire ça, si j'ai voulu te regarder border ta fille...C'était pour voir en toi, autre chose qu'elle. J'ai parlé à Harry, ajouta-t-il. Il trouve que tu fais un peu penser à elle, essaye de..Je ne sais pas moi...

- Changer qui je suis ?! L'interrompit-elle au bord de la crise de nerf.

C'était vraiment pas bon, pas bon du tout. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago semblait autant obnubilé par Hermione Granger, Merlin, il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était qu'une erreur !

- Non ! Je ne te demande pas ça, fit Drago. Essaye juste de ne pas me provoquer, ne tente pas de me séduire, c'est tout.

- Ah ça ! S'exclama Hermione. Tu peux compter sur moi !

Hermione tourna le dos à son patron et se dirigea vers le manoir des Potters. Elle en avait marre, marre de tous ses mensonges et de tous ces non-dits. Elle voulait savoir, mais elle avait peur que sa détermination à connaître la vérité lui porte préjudice. De plus Harry et Drago trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à Hermione Granger, même si ils n'avaient jamais prononcé son nom. Elle savait que c'était elle, et si déjà, ils avaient remarqué une quelconque ressemblance, la suite ne pouvait qu'être mauvaise .

Elle entendait les pas de Malefoy derrière elle, signe qu'il la suivait, et arriva finalement au salon. Elle évita au dernier moment un couteau qui alla s'écraser contre le mur près de la tête de Drago.

- Wow ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ici ?! Lança Malefoy bien qu'à cause du boucan personne ne l'entendit.

Ginny et Sylvie se lançaient divers objets à la figure tout en se lançant des insultes tandis que le reste de la famille essayait soit de calmer les deux jeunes femmes, soit de les encourager bien que le seul prénom scandé était celui de Ginny.

Kate rejoint Hermione près de l'escalier avec un peu de mal.

- Sylvie a critiqué le physique de Ginny et elles ont commencé à se disputer, lui dit-elle à l'oreille. Et puis ça s'est fini comme ça.

- Bon ça suffit, s'écria Drago après avoir évité une énième assiette.

Il saisit sa baguette et lança un stupéfixe aux deux jeunes femmes qui s'écroulèrent dans les bras de leur fiancé respectif. Harry remercia son ami d'un hochement de tête.

- Désolé que vous ayez assisté à cela, fit-il pour Kate et Hermione. J'avais espéré que le dîné se passe normalement pour une fois...Vous voulez un peu de dessert ?

Après un petit coup de baguette, le salon fut à nouveau en état . On réanima les deux furies et tout le monde se remit à table dans une ambiance plus que tendue.

- Vous avez pris du temps dit donc, dit Blaise dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère. Vous avez fait quoi pour prendre autant de temps ?

Des yeux curieux se dirigèrent vers Hermione et Drago, avides de connaître leur réponse.

- Et bien, commença Drago. J'ai attendu Julia, le temps qu'elle borde sa fille et...

- Et j'ai pris un petit peu de temps, l'aida Hermione. Jeanne m'a réclamé une histoire, c'est pour ça.

- Et elle est où ma veste ? Demanda Zabini avec un sourire au coin .

Drago blêmit légèrement, il avait complètement oublié cette histoire de veste.

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, dit-il tout simplement.

- Tu me dois une veste Drago.

Soudain Pansy se leva et encouragea Théodore à en faire de même en le tirant par le bras.

- Bon j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncez, déclara-t-elle solennellement. Je...

- Tu es enceinte ! S'exclama Blaise en tapant sur la table. C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtes pas de tripoter ton ventre !

- Putain Blaise ! Jura Pansy. Merci d'avoir gâché mon annonce !

- Mais c'est fantastique ! S'égosilla Ginny en se précipitant vers Pansy et en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu seras une merveilleuse maman.

Hermione sourit et se mit à applaudir, suivie de peu par tout le monde sauf Sylvie qui fulminait dans son coin. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de comprendre comment Pansy avait réussi à s'intégrer aux Griffondores, mais la savoir enceinte la rendait tout de suite plus humaine.

- Merci Gin, c'était pas voulu, mais disons que ce connard qui me sert de mari a oublié le sort de contraception mais au final j'en suis heureuse.

- On est deux à avoir oublié !

- Félicitation à vous deux en tout cas, fit Madame Weasley la larme à l'œil.

- Merci merci, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire qu'un bébé va sortir de mon vagin. Et puis mon ventre, oh merlin ça sera horrible ! Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait Théo ! S'affola Pansy en s'éventant à l'aide de ses mains.

- Je t'es engrossé mon amour, répondit Théodore Nott .

- Je sais ça merci !

- Et tu vas bien t'en souvenir lors de l'accouchement, fit remarquer Hermione. Félicitation à vous deux mais surtout courage à toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Pansy.

Parkinson se tourna vers la jeune maman et écarquilla les yeux.

- Oh mais nous avons une maman parmi nous, s'exclama Pansy ravie .Il faudra vraiment que tu m'informes de tous les désagréments de la grossesse.

- Tu pourrais demander à Tonks, dit Ginny en grimaçant.

- Tonks avait un putain demi-loup-garou dans son ventre, je ne pense pas que j'aurais les mêmes putains de problèmes qu'elle !

Ginny haussa des épaules, alla s'asseoir et s'enfonça sur sa chaise.

- Si tu pouvais parler sans jurer ce serait bien, pesta Sylvie.

- Et toi si tu pouvais disparaître de notre vie ce serait parfait connasse ! Maintenant ferme ta putain de gueule.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Grogna Ron.

- Je lui parle comme je veux Weasley et c'est mon moment alors merci de la fermer vous deux.

- Bien dit ma chérie ! Approuva Théo suivi de tous les autres.

- Sinon Drakichou tu n'as rien à dire sur ma grossesse ?

Drago fini son verre avant de répondre.

- Laisse-moi digérer la nouvelle ! Fit Malefoy. Toi maman ! J'espère que c'est Théo qui prendra en charge l'éducation de votre enfant !

- Va te faire foutre Dray !

- Il n'a pas tord, le défendit Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Espèce de traite ! L'accusa Pansy. Tu es censé être un gentil Gryffy !

- Wouou ! Brailla Blaise. Potter se range dans notre camp ! Fred, George, Drago, nous avons un nouveau membre dans le groupe des vicieux ! Ron c'est quand que tu nous rejoins par Merlin !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avec le reste du groupe. Elle se sentait tellement bien avec eux, malgré ces tentions dues pour la plupart à la présence de Sylvie, ils ressemblaient à une véritable famille. Quand elle pensait qu'elle aurait pu faire parti de cette famille...Même si elle était heureuse de voir en si bon thermes les Serpentards et les Gryffondores, tout cela était dur pour elle.

- Donc, Julia ! S'écria brusquement Pansy. Demain je viendrais te voir pour parler de ce truc qui grandit en moi.

- Du bébé, Pans', la reprit Théo. Du bébé.

- Pas le matin Pansy, rétorqua Drago. Elle a une séance photo.

- Toute façon il était hors de question que je me lève le matin mon Doudou ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

La jeune maman se tourna vers Drago et arqua un sourcil.

- Ah bon ? Fit-elle.

- Oui, on va faire des photos de haute couture pour le magasine « Magic Dressmaking ». Faudra que tu mettes le paquet, celui qui va te photographier est sûrement le plus grand photographe du monde magique. Et c'est accessoirement le fiancé de Luna.

- Désolée, il n'a pas pu être là aujourd'hui, s'excusa Luna qui semblait refaire surface. Il a des problèmes familiaux.

- En effet faudra que tu sois à fond, affirma George. Jackar est un maniaque de la perfection ! Une vraie plaie !

Jackar... Etait-il possible que ce soit le fils de François Dumoulin, le gardien du cimetière ou résidaient les parents d'Hermione ?

- Jackar Dumoulin ? Essaya-t-elle.

- Non, répondit Mr Weasley. Jackar Karoui, il porte le nom de sa mère et il n'a pas vraiment connu son père, un français apparemment. Un peu comme ta fille d'ailleurs.

Il y avait donc encore une chance, il devait sûrement être le fils de Mr Dumoulin.

Le dîné se finit tranquillement, Blaise raccompagna Kate et Hermione tandis que Drago discutait avec Harry et Ron des événements d'aujourd'hui et notamment de l'attaque de sa toute nouvelle mannequin.

- Je t'ai trouvé bien silencieuse pendant le dîné, fit Zabini à Kate.

Kate leva les yeux vers le Métisse et sourit timidement.

-Je ne suis pas aussi sociable que Julia, j'ai du mal avec tout ça.

- Je comprends, et c'est vrai que tu étais à l'aise toi Julia, tu es rentrée tout de suite dans cet ambiance de « je hais Sylvie ». C'est bien !

- Il faut dire qu'elle ne me revient pas du tout, expliqua Hermione. Je la trouve vraiment agaçante et j'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

- Parfait ! Ricana Blaise. Par contre Kate, mauvais point pour toi, tu es amie avec elle.

- Oh non ! Se défendit Kate. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimée, mais je n'aime pas montrer aux gens que je ne les apprécie pas.

- Tu es bien trop gentille, lui dit Hermione en serrant son épaule.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui menait au manoir de Malefoy et Blaise leur fit la bise à chacune.

- C'est-ici que ma gentillesse à moi s'arrête, j'espère vous revoir bientôt, dit-il en regardant tout spécialement Kate. Et je te remercie Julia de nous avoir remis les pieds sur terre en nous parlant de comment tu as vécu la guerre et en nous sortant de ce luxe. Tu nous as fais prendre conscience que beaucoup n'ont pas eu la chance de s'en sortir après cette guerre et tu es le symbole même de la persévérance. Mais fais attention de ne pas te brûler les aigles petite, je sais que Drago voit en toi une autre personne, ce qui n'est pas bien, car cette personne l'a fait souffrir, alors ne le blesse pas.

- Je ferais attention, promis Hermione.

Soudain le pont sur lequel les trois jeunes gens se tenaient trembla et céda brusquement. Il eut un énorme boucan, mêlant cris et chutes de pierres, puis, plus rien

**VOILAAAAAAA xD, un chapitre plus long que les autres pour me faire pardonner de ce retard ^^...Ça marche ? ( yeux qui te font fondre direct ;D)**

**Ben voilà, une petite famille tarée on va dire x) Sinon certains d'entre vous ont changé d'avis sur Ginny ? Et sinon Sylvie Turner, celle que tout le monde aaaaaaaadore ^^' ? Vous en pensez quoi d'elle ? Et la fin...Elle est bien hein mdr ! Je suis méchante ? Pas duuu tout mouahahah !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je donne pleins d'infos sur ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'Hermione soit détestée mais j'avoue que c'est vraiment dure de savoirs lesquelles sont essentielles pour la suite !;) Fouillez fouillez. Et vous vous rappelez de Jackar j'espère ! x) Si non, rendez vous au premier chapitre ! :P**

**...**

**Bon ben je sais que j'ai pas été super en publiant en retard mais...mais...une petite review pour tata Souafle ? Nan ? :(...SI ?! :) Je savais que vous m'aimiez, moi aussi je vous zaimeuh mes doudous ! **

**Grosses bises :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou mes amours, après une longue absence ( encore^^) je reviens avec un chapitre qui répondra à quelques unes de vos questions :D..Enfin des réponses hein ;)**

**Je suis en plein déménagement...Je quitte mon studio pourri pour un appartement *-* avec toilettes séparées de la salle de bain et cuisine à part..le rêve ! Donc je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire...En plus j'ai des cartons qui ont disparu :O :$**

**Je vous remercie vraiment énoooormément pour toutes ces reviews qui me font chaud au cœur, donc merci, merci beaucoup ! Vous êtes des amours :)**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Fanny** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction :) je te fais de groooooos bisous ;)

**kpopjay :** Conquise, quel grand mot je suis flattée *-* Et tu as raison d'avoir peur du futur d'Hermione...mouahahah xD Et pour Drago, et oui c'est hautement probable ;P, jsuis contente que tu aimes Jeanne :) Et merci pour tes encouragements

**Lyli** : C'est un magnifique cliffhanger hein ;) lol Et oui Ginny mérite qu'on la bouscule qu'elle se réveille bon sang ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour cette review ça fait vraiment énormément plaisir.

**Fatoumata** : " Elle t'as matté !" x) mdr désolée j'étais obligée ! Et Merci ! :D

**Anabetha** : Anabethaaaaa :) tu sais que je t'adore ;) Oui c'est une famille complétement barrée hein x) Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies cette ambiance un peu folle et cette suite :) ( eheh je savais que mes yeux avaient un super pouvoir !)

Bonne vacaaaaance ce que je t'envie ! Et merci merci de prendre de ton temps et de me laisser une review c'est adorable, tu es adorable !

Tu m'aimes, je t'aime, on s'aime la vie est belle x) ! ahah et j'espère t' hypnotiser encore ;)

BIIIIG BIIG KISSES MI AMOR ! ;)

**Calimero** : Oula que de compliiiiiiments *-* J'adore , merci :) C'est trop gentil ! C'est vrai que j'ai énormément visé sur l'originalité :) et tu es tout excusé ma chère et oui une de plus x) dc merci ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

**BONNE LECTURE MES LOULOUS !**

**Sixième chapitre : Réglement de compte**

Le silence régnait, c'était le calme après la tempête. Hermione baissa les yeux, elle se tenait sur un monticule de pierre, ses jambes menaçants de céder à tout moment. La peur lui avait vrillé le cerveau lorsqu'elle avait senti le sol se dérober sous ses pieds mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de réagir. La jeune femme avait dégainé sa baguette avec vitesse et s'était jetée un sortilège de lévitation pour ne pas s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas. Elle prit une grande respiration afin de reprendre son sang-froid et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Kate était étendue à trois mètres d'elle les yeux clos et les lèvres frémissantes. Un filet de sang s'écoulait le long de son visage et allait s'échouer entre ses lèvres. Elle toussa fortement et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main. L'ancienne Gryffondore se précipita vers son amie, affolée par son état, remit sa baguette dans l'unique poche de sa robe et s'agenouilla prêt d'elle.

- Kate, Kate ! S'écria Hermione soucieuse. Dis quelque chose je t'en pris !

Kate fut prise d'une nouvelle quinte de toux et essaya de se relever mais une douleur extrême à l'épaule l'en empêcha.

- Je..Je vais bien, la rassura Kate, va voir comment va Zabini plutôt.

Hermione acquiesça et se releva avec énergie, épousseta vite fait sa robe et chercha Blaise du regard. Il n'était nul part et la jeune femme en déduit qu'il devait être sous les décombres. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle se mit à déblayer les bloques de pierre à l'aide de sa baguette et fut rejointe rapidement par Drago, Ginny, Théodore et Ron alertés par le vacarme qu'avait provoqué la chute du pont. Sylvie et Pansy restèrent près de Kate et l'ancienne Serpentarde, actuellement médicomage, soigna son épaule déboîtée et sa jambe fracturée puis la transporta à l'intérieur du manoir.

- Blaise tiens bon ! Beugla Ginny ses larmes dévalant ses joues rougies.

Ce fut Hermione qui enleva la dernière pierre et libéra le métisse. Ce dernier grogna et des larmes de douleurs s'échappèrent de ses yeux. C'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie et éveillé. La jeune femme ramassa la baguette du jeune homme un peu plus loin. Elle l'avait vu se jeter un sortilège de lévitation lui aussi mais un amas de pierre s'était abattu sur lui avant qu'il ne pose les pieds au sol. Son corps se tendit alors brusquement et un cri de souffrance passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Il fait une hémorragie interne ! S'affola Théodore Nott qui était lui aussi médicomage. Il faut l'emmener à Saint Mangouste au plus vite, il faut transplaner !

- On ne peut pas le faire transplaner dans cet état ! Contesta Ginny aussi blême qu'un mort.

- C'est soit ça ou il crève ! S'emporta Drago.

Le blond avaient les mains qui tremblaient et son visage était ravagé par la peur. Hermione savait pertinemment que Blaise avait toujours été son meilleur ami, son confident. Il avait été le premier au courant de la courte relation d'Hermione et Drago.

- J'ai un portoloin qui mène à St Mangouste ! Informa Harry On n'a plus de temps à perdre !

Harry sortit de sa poche une vieille broche toute rouillée et posa le doigt de Blaise dessus puis ils disparurent. Théodore et Drago suivirent le survivant et transplanèrent laissant Ginny, Ron et Hermione seuls face aux ruines du pont. Pansy finit par les rejoindre et d'un coup de baguette reconstruit le pont qui redevint comme neuve, effaçant le drame qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle rassura Hermione sur l'état de sa meilleure amie qui apparemment se portait bien et s'était endormie dans sa chambre et lui dit qu'il était donc inutile d'aller la déranger. La jeune femme remercia la médicomage chaleureusement et la félicita derechef pour sa grossesse. La Serpentarde enlaça Ginny, tira la langue à l'adresse de Ron et fit la bise à Hermione avant de disparaître à son tour dans un crac sonore pour retrouver son mari à St mangouste.

- J'espère qu'il va s'en sortit, chuchota Ginny dans les bras de son frère, les yeux brillants. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment le pont à pu s'effondrer. Même un troll n'aurait pas pu le détruire !

Ron fronça les sourcils et se détacha de sa sœur. Il pointa sa baguette vers le pont, un rayon jaune en sorti et alla s'écraser contre la passerelle puis revint s'échouer sur le front du rouquin. Hermione assista à la scène perplexe, il avait l'ai si sérieux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il puisse lancer un sort informulé aussi complexe qui permettait de découvrir quelle sortilège avait été lancé sur n'importe quel objet. Le garçon maladroit qu'elle avait connu avait laissé place à un véritable homme capable d'accomplir de grandes choses et le fait qu'il soit devenu auror le prouvait. Il avait réussi à réaliser ses rêves et à évoluer, le seul hic dans cette transformation spectaculaire était Sylvie. La jeune maman ne voyait pas ce que faisait Ron avec une idiote pareille, il méritait bien mieux et il aurait dû s'en rendre compte maintenant qu'il avait grandi. Mais non en ce qui concernait les filles, il n'avait toujours pas changé et était resté aveuglé, à croire que l'imbécillité l'attirait et l'intelligence le faisait fuir.

- Je m'en doutais, persifla-t-il. Quelqu'un a lancé un sort d'enclenchement à ce pont. Il a été lancé dans la journée, le coup était prévu d'avance.

- Tu veux dire que ce pont était programmé pour s'effondrer lors du passage d'une tiers personne...essaya de comprendre Hermione. Sauf que tu as dis qu'il a été lancé dans la journée, or la soirée a été ponctuée par de nombreux passages, ceux de Malefoy, Kate, Jeanne et moi. Ça n'a pas de sens...A part si...

- A part si la personne visée était Blaise ! Puisqu'il n'est absolument pas passé par ce pont aujourd'hui.

- Oui mais qui aurait pu savoir qu'il y passerait, protesta Ginny. Après tout ça ne mène pas à son manoir.

- Ok, suivez-moi, ordonna Ron en bifurquant vers la gauche.

Le trio se rendit jusqu'à l'autre pont, celui qui reliait la maison des Potters et des Weasley à celle de Blaise. Ron brandit sa baguette vers le haut et jeta encore le sort de reconnaissance de sortilèges. La mine de ce dernier devint encore plus soucieuse lorsque le rayon jaune frappa de nouveaux son front.

- Un sort d'enclenchement a été jeté à ce pont là aussi, mais le pont ne s'est pas effondré pour la simple et bonne raison que Blaise n'y ait pas passé. Il est entré par la porte principale de notre manoir et n'a pas eu le temps de retourner au sien. Il nous l'a bien dit tout à l'heure qu'il revenait juste d'un shooting.

- Je te l'avoue Ron que j'aurais tendance à soupçonner Sylvie mais je sais que vous n'étiez pas là aujourd'hui et il y a beaucoup de gens qui se sont succédé dans la journée. Tu n'as pas une idée de l'heure à laquelle le sort à été lancé ?

- Vers la fin de matinée, je ne peux pas faire plus précis. Il y a des gens qui sont venus à ce moment là ?

- Ça te donne un alibi Martin, dit Ginny, toi et Drago n'êtes rentrés qu'en début d'après-midi, j'avais pensé que ça aurait pu être toi vu à la vitesse à laquelle tu as du te jeter un sort de lévitation pour être seine et sauve. Comme si...comme si tu savais ce qui allait arriver.

- Zabini a eu le même réflexe que moi ! Rétorqua Hermione qui n'en revenait pas de se faire accuser ainsi de la chute du pont. Il a seulement eu la malchance de recevoir une pierre sur la tête, et puis jamais je n'aurais mis ma meilleure amie en danger !

- Je suis d'accord, affirma Ron en se grattant la nuque. Tes accusations sont infondées Ginny, cela prouve juste que Julia est une sorcière douée et puis on devrait aller voir Blaise

Hermione sursauta brusquement, Drago et Harry venaient d'apparaître derrière elle les traits tirés et le dos légèrement voûté.

- Inutile, murmura Harry. Il va s'en sortir, on l'a plongé dans le coma et il n'a pas le droit aux visites

-Merci Merlin, soupira Ginny, Maintenant il faut faire la liste des personnes qui sont passés en fin de matinée.

- Pourquoi faire ? Questionna Malefoy en se redressant.

Il affichait de nouveau cet air indéchiffrable qui ne donnait vraiment pas envie de l'aborder. Ron leur expliquèrent brièvement ce qu' ils venaient découvrir et il invita tout le monde à se rendre au salon. Chacun prit place et un soupir général retentit.

- Il n'y avait presque personne aux manoirs ce matin, bredouilla Ginny, En faite il n'y avait que toi , Harry.

-Tu oublies Kate et Jeanne, commenta Drago, mais ça m'étonne que Kate ait pu faire ça, sinon elle aurait trouvé un moyen pour ne pas se retrouver sur le pont en même temps que Blaise et pour Jeanne je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin d'une explication.

- Camilla et sa meilleure amie..euh..Naomie sont passées dans la journée, intervint Harry.

- Camilla..la petite amie de Blaise ? Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu être l'investigatrice de tout ça ?

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Zabini avait une petite amie et pourtant cela ne l'avait pas empêché de lancer des œillades à Kate pendant le repas et de lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait la revoir. Drago semblait aussi surpris qu'elle, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Mais attendez ! Camilla n'était pas censée être clouée au lit ! C'est le mannequin que Julia a remplacé aujourd'hui !

-Quand je l'ai vu elle se portait bien, dit Harry. En faite elle te cherchait Ginny, j'avais complètement oublié de te le dire, elle m'a dit que... Tu lui devais quelque chose.

La plus jeune des Weasley blêmit et passa une main tremblante dans sa chevelure flamboyante. Elle semblait tout d'un coup bien mal à l'aise.

- Oui, je..Oui ...C'est personnel, je t'expliquerais plus tard chéri. Donc ! Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ?

- Je vais contacter Camilla et Naomie et leur dire de venir ici, j'aurais qu'à lancer un sort à leur baguette pour savoir si le sort d'enclenchement a été jeté par l'une d'entre elles. Je leur dirais juste que c'est urgent car si ont leur dit qu'on les soupçonne j'ai bien peur qu'elles ne viennent pas et qu'elles exigent tout de suite une défense.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Drago. Contacte les tout de suite.

Harry envoya un patronus aux deux suspectes sans réel entrain, l'attente fut brève mais Hermione eut l'impression qu'elle dura une éternité, personne ne disait mot et elle n'osait pas se lever et aller dormir car il était quand même tard. De plus sa curiosité la poussait à rester assise et à attendre. Après 10 minutes d'attente, Ron fit entrer deux magnifiques blondes au teint de porcelaine et à la démarche chaloupée, la première qui était accessoirement la plus grande fondit en larme lorsqu'on l'informa de l'état de Blaise et la jeune maman en conclut qu'elle devait être Camilla. Il émanait en elle une certaine douceur et gentillesse que l'on voyait rarement chez les mannequins, elle ne portait pas de maquillage et possédait une beauté très naturelle contrairement à son amie qui n'avait pas du tout réagi face à la nouvelle.

- Ecoute Camilla, fit Harry tout en tapotant le dos de cette dernière. Il faut que j'analyse ta baguette.

La jolie blonde se redressa brusquement et fusilla le survivant du regard.

- Attend tu crois que c'est moi qui suis la cause de tout ça !? S'indigna-t-elle. Mais tu es fou ma parole ! Jamais je n'aurais pu faire ça à Blaise, tu me prends pour qui ?!

- Il n'est pas très fidèle, tu aurais...

- Mais je sais qu'il n'est pas fidèle ! Je ne suis pas débile non plus ! Je ne vais donc pas essayer de le tuer pour ça !

- Et pourquoi pas ?! La provoqua Drago d'une voix rauque.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis fidèle aussi ?! On a fait un pacte Blaise et moi ! On est un couple libertin . Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'essayerais de lui faire du mal ! Alors...s'exclama-t-elle hystérique. Prend là ! Analyse là ma foutue baguette ! Tu ne trouveras absolument rien et ne venez pas me baiser les pieds pour vous excuser après. Vous n'êtes qu'une belle bande d'hypocrite, même pas capable de me faire confiance, c'est incroyable ! Après ce que j'ai fais pour toi surtout Ginny j'aurais apprécié un semblant de reconnaissance...Mais non ! On vient m'agresser et on me met sur le dos la tentative de meurtre de mon petit ami, c'est n'importe quoi. Allez tous crever en enfer bande de pourriture !

Camilla termina son discours essoufflée, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de respirer pendant son speech et était devenue rouge comme une tomate. Elle avait jeté sa baguette à la figure d'Harry et semblait réellement scandalisée qu'on puisse la suspecter. Une minute plus tard, l'auror avait rendu son bien à la jeune femme s'excusant en ronchonnant, l'analyse avait été claire, ce n'était pas elle la coupable. Elle fit signe à Naomie de la suivre hors du manoir mais Ron les arrêta.

- On doit voir la baguette de ta copine aussi.

- Nao' donne lui ta baguette, dit-elle. Et dépêche-toi je n'ai pas envie de rester en leur compagnie plus longtemps.

Naomie sortit sa baguette de la poche interne de sa veste avec hésitation, son teint s'était fait soudainement livide et ses yeux s'étaient voilés. Alors Hermione comprit, c'était elle, elle était celle qui avait essayé d'intenter à la vie de Blaise. La coupable recula d'un pas maladroit et brandit son arme vers le petit groupe.

- Experlliarmus ! S'écria Hermione au quart de tour sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance.

La baguette de la blonde atterrit dans la main gauche de l'ancienne Gryffondore qui la passa à Harry à moitié debout. Il se rassit et saisit la baguette afin de l'analyser à son tour.

- Mais..bredouilla Camilla. Naomie...Ne me dis pas que c'est toi !

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de jauger la porte de sortie.

- Intéressant ! S'exclama Harry en remontant ses lunettes rondes sur son nez. Sorts d'enclenchement et impérium sur la personne d' Alizée O'Connor. Je crois que nous venons de résoudre deux affaires d'un coup. Jackpot ! Ron, menotte là je t'en prie.

Ron fit ce qu'il dit et en un rien de temps Naomie se retrouva menottée comme une vulgaire criminelle.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre putain ! Jura-t-elle l'air folle alliée. Il était tout pour moi...Tout ! Mais il n'a jamais voulu quitter cette pétasse ! Je passais au second plan !

Elle avait une voix enraillée, le genre que vous pouvez supporter 5 minutes mais qu'au bout de 10 ça devenait impossible tellement c'était désagréable.

- Tu as essayé de tuer Blaise ! S'égosilla Camilla une main sur son front et l'autre sur son cœur. Mais tu...Tu es folles ? Tu es mon amie, comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille, tu sais que malgré tout je l'aime et tu as voulu me l'enlever ! Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule !

- Et il n'y a pas que Blaise que j'ai tenté de tuer ma belle je peux te l'assurer !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

- Le serpent c'était toi !? Devina-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Naomie.

Cette dernière sourit cruellement et balança sa tête en arrière. Elle n'y avait plus rien d'humain en elle à ce moment précis, on aurait dit qu'elle sortait d'un asile. La brunette frissonna, elle lui faisait passablement penser à Bellatrix et Merlin savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ressasser ce genre de souvenirs dans sa tête. Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule afin de la calmer. Il sentait que si il ne la retenait pas, elle allait partir en vrille et foutre une raclée à cette folle-dingue.

- Pourquoi !? Répond, quémanda-t-il froidement tel un chef d'armé

- Ce n'était pas cette imbécile qui était visée mais plutôt l'autre conne à côté de moi, expliqua Naomie.

Camilla émit un petit couinement et des larmes affluèrent jusqu'à ses yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai bien pu te faire !? Dit-elle avec difficulté. Je ne te reconnais plus, dis-moi que tout ça n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie sinon mon cœur va finir pas céder.

- Qu'il cède ! Vociféra Naomie. 2 ans, 2 ans maintenant que j'entretiens une relation avec ton satané Blaise! Il m'a fait espérer, je l'aimais plus que de raison ! Alors je lui ai posé un ultimatum, c'était soit toi, soit moi ! Et bien sûr il t'a choisi, toi qui lui es si semblable, qui le ressembles tellement. Tu avais beau être ma meilleure amie, je te détestais, je te méprisais au plus haut point ! Ta relation avec Blaise me dégoûtait. Vous me dégoûtiez tous les deux, bandes de crétins !

Harry s'approcha de la criminelle et lui fit face.

- Alors tu as décidé de les tuer, intervint-il. Tu as lancé un impérium à Alizée la maquilleuse de GreatSky pour qu'elle mette un serpent dans la cabine d'essayage de Camilla mais tu n'avais pas prévu qu'elle se fasse remplacer et tu n'as pas eu le temps de lever le sortilège car l'entrée à l'immeuble est bien trop réglementé. Alors tu as décidé finalement de tuer Blaise. A mon humble avis, il te manque une bonne case. Azkaban sera parfait pour toi.

Naomie tomba alors à genoux, dévastée et se mit à pleurer son désespoir. Ron agrippa sans ménagement le bras de la jeune fille et la tira en dehors du domaine pour transplaner immédiatement suivi par son meilleur ami. Camilla partit sans dire un mot choquée par toutes les révélations qui venaient d'avoir lieu, la douceur de ses traits complètement envolée. Drago et Hermione prirent à leur tour congé et se rendirent au manoir Malefoy dans un silence complet. Arrivée à l'intérieur de la maison, le blond grogna.

- C'était une journée vraiment fatigante, fit-il. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher avant qu'il ne se passe d'autres trucs insensés.

La jeune maman acquiesça peu désireuse d'avoir une conversation avec lui après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il sembla irrité qu'elle ne lui réponde pas et lui lança un regard froid.

- Je suis encore ton patron ! Alors répond moi quand je te parle. Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir dit la vérité alors n'attend rien de moi. Compris ?

- Compris, répondit finalement Hermione à contre cœur.

Ce qu'il l'agaçait, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de lui. Elle monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd suivie de son bourreau et rejoint ses appartements. Quelle horrible soirée, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire. Une véritable catastrophe. Enfin tout ne s'était pas mal passé, elle avait par exemple réussi à fermer le clapet à cette petite peste de Ginny. Elle avait tendance à penser que leur souffrance était quand même exagérée, la rouquine était vraiment devenue totalement parano. Un certain moment il fallait quand même s'arrêter et se remettre un peu en question ! Ils ne faisaient aucun effort chacun de leur côté, tout ne pouvait pas être de sa faute et ils devaient arrêter de se comporter comme des martyres car cela affectait tout leur entourage. Ils ne pensaient vraiment qu'à eux, surtout Ginny. Mais bon elle avait quand même fait un pas en avant aujourd'hui, elle s'était excusé et s'était engagée à ne plus se montrer odieuse, espérons qu'elle allait tenir sa promesse maintenant.

Hermione soupira tout en faisant glisser sa robe à ses pieds. Elle était là à leur mettre dessus tous les malheurs du monde alors qu'elle n'était pas mieux. Au lieu de rester dans son coin et de se comporter comme une parfaite petite française elle avait la mauvais tendance à l'ouvrir et à remettre tout le monde à sa place. Et avec Malefoy c'était pire, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas fermer sa bouche face à lui, les mots sortaient bien trop naturellement ! Mais comment ne pas répliquer !? Il était tellement agaçant, sous sa fausse gentillesse c'était un véritable démon. Combien de fois lui avait-il parlé de sentiments, bien trop de fois pour sa santé mentale. Nan mais franchement, il croyait vraiment qu'il allait l'entourlouper avec ses « bonnes intentions » dégoulinantes d'hypocrisie. Parce qu'au fond...Il le lui avait prouvé un peu avant...Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la baiser ! Vive le professionnalisme ! Et dire qu'elle avait aimé cet homme ! Il n'avait finalement pas tant changé que ça, les sang-de-bourbes ne le rebutaient plus autant c'est tout. Cependant, elle trouvait l'omniprésence d'Hermione Granger assez malsaine, après tout il était censé ne l'avoir jamais véritablement appréciée ? Elle en avait des doutes. Que c'était compliqué ! Hermione se trouvait bien trop peureuse en ce moment, c'était indigne d'une ancienne Gryffondore, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne bon sang, elle devait être courageuse !

La jeune femme secoua la tête et s'affala sur son lit. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Kate, sa meilleure amie n'avait pas parlé du tout à table. En faite, Hermione se demandait si sa timidité et son manque de courage n'avait pas fini par déteindre sur elle, après tout c'était l'une des principales caractéristiques des Poufsouffles de rester dans leur coin et elle n'y dérogeait pas à la règle. La marraine de Jeanne avait toujours eu extrêmement de mal à se laisser aller et les rares fois où elle le faisait c'était légendaire ! Sylvie ne possédait pas cette timidité mais lorsqu'on lui disait de se la fermer, elle ne protestait pas. Mais bon, qu'est-ce-qu'elle pouvait faire devant des Serpentards et des Gryffondores à la répartie aiguisée. Étrangement Ron semblait l'aimait sincèrement.

Hermione remarqua alors que la bague que lui avait offert sa mère à l'âge de 15 ans avait disparu et se crispa violemment. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu, c'était l'une des seules choses qu'il lui restait de sa mère! Elle n'hésita pas une seconde, renfila sa robe et ses chaussures et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la bibliothèque qui menait au pont. Puis elle traversa tout aussi silencieusement la passerelle espérant qu'elle ne s'effondrait pas de nouveau. Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle ouvrit doucement la porte qui n'émit aucun son et elle entra dans le manoir prête à lancer un accio à sa bague sans se faire remarquer. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu demander la permission de récupérer sa bague mais elle n'avait absolument pas envie de se retrouver devant qui que ce soit. Pourquoi ? Elle même ne le savait pas. Soudain, les voix de Ginny et Harry retentirent en bas et elle tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

- C'est ridicule Ginny tu t'en rends compte au moins, grommela Harry visiblement mécontent.

- Je sais, dit la rouquine. J'ai été stupide. Je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur lors de son speech !

- Si ce serpent l'avait tué, ça aurait été en partie ta faute Gin ! C'était Camilla qui était censée être dans cette cabine !

Hermione retint sa respiration, Ginny avait apparemment un lien avec son attaque de ce matin.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ici ?! Pesta Ron qui venait de faire irruption dans le salon.

- Dis-lui Ginny ! Fulmina Harry.

- Me dire quoi ?

- Ses machinations pour que le mannequin de Drago finisse par démissionner !

- Qu-Quoi ? Explique-toi Ginny.

La jeune maman entendit la rouquine soupirer.

- J'ai peut-être payé Camilla pour qu'elle se porte pâle, avoua-t-elle. Et ensuite demandé aux frères Jioh d'appeler Drago.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais une telle chose ?!

- Camilla avait l'habitude de poser dans des situations à haut-risques, ce shooting était terrifiant, seule la petite amie de Blaise avait accepté cette séance photo et elle était très contente quand je lui ai proposé ce deal, personne de censé n'aurait dit oui ! Sauf bien sûr Drago, comme tout première proposition c'était le rêve, quand la pub sortira Julia deviendrait LE mannequin, il ne pouvait pas dire non, c'était une opportunité en or ! Je pensais qu'elle allait se dégonfler, mais non elle a assuré alors que je pensais qu'elle serait partie en courant et aurait démissionné ou encore que Drago la virerait si elle refusait...Mais tout s'est passé à merveille. Et maintenant elle va habiter dans le manoir de Drago et nous faire du mal..

- Arrête Gin ! L'interrompit Ron. C'est n'importe quoi ce que tu nous dis, tu exagères vraiment sur ce coup là, en fait non tu exagères ta souffrance , nous aussi ça nous fait mal encore ! Tu n'es pas le monopole de la douleur, nous non plus alors cesse de nous surprotéger comme ça parce que ça devient véritablement n'importe quoi ! Passe à autre chose !

- Je ne peux pas Ronald ! Beugla Ginny. Cette garce..Je la vois en chaque personne qui vous approche !

- Alors tu devrais te faire interner ! Ce n'est pas entièrement sa faute ! Je pense qu'elle ne l'a pas voulu. Elle est devenue folle Ginny, bonne pour l'asile, et ça c'est à cause de tout ce qu'elle a vécu, on n'a peut-être pas assez réfléchi avant de lui envoyer cette lettre, elle n'est plus Hermione, et c'est aussi notre faute, on aurait du prévoir qu'elle perdrait la tête, on aurait dû la protéger. Ça ne l'excuse pas certes...Mais de tout ramener vers Hermione et tout ira pour le mieux.

- C'est impossible et tu le sais Ron

- Laisse-moi espérer.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et laissa des larmes de tristesse dévalaient sur ses joues, ils la croyaient folle, mais bon sang qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait fait ! C'était une véritable torture de ne pas savoir.

- Julia, dit soudainement Harry faisant sursauter cette dernière. Elle me fait penser à Hermione, son comportement, sa gestuelle. C'est troublant.

- J'espère qu'elle ne finira pas comme elle, confia Ginny. J'ai été vraiment odieuse avec elle, mais c'est aussi en partie cette ressemblance qui me rend comme ça. Mais j'ai retenu la leçon, je ne veux pas passer pour une mégère, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Tu es une folle dingue, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime chérie. Ne change pas, tu es parfaite.

- J'essayerais quand même de m'améliorer Harry, promis.

- Bon...Ben. Je vous laisse, bredouilla Ron dont la voix s'éloigna.

Hermione baissa les yeux brièvement et aperçut sa bague à à peine 1 mètre d'elle. Elle la ramassa et ferma la porte avec précaution. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre la tête dans un brouillard totale. Elle essaya de chasser de sa tête la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu mais sans succès, la scène l'avait à la fois attendrie, intriguée, et énervée. Attendrie car elle se rendait compte que ses amis étaient toujours aussi attachants et qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les aimer, même Ginny qui lorsqu'elle faisait tomber son masque était réellement attendrissante. Intriguée car elle se posait encore plus de questions sur ce qu'elle avait fait et énervée car la plus jeune des Weasley avait tenté de la décourager et elle était bien décidée à lui montrer qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire !

OoOoOoOo

Hermione se réveilla aux aurores. Curieusement, elle avait bien dormi, les événements de la veille ne l'avait pas empêché de fermer l'œil. Elle s'extirpa difficilement de son immense couette puis alla prendre une douche et en profita accessoirement pour laver ses cheveux. L'eau acheva de la réveiller, elle était maintenant parfaitement alerte. La jeune maman s'habilla assez simplement avec un pull et un jean puis prit son petit-déjeuner...En faite la vie de mannequin était terriblement banale. Bon ok ce n'était que son deuxième jour, mais quand même ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel, si elle commençait comme ça, la journée risquait d'être vraiment ennuyante...Mais bon cela faisait aussi longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de journée ennuyante ! Hermione décida finalement d'aller se promener . Il faisait gris dehors, le genre de temps qu'on voyait continuellement à Londres, le genre de temps qui donnait le blues.

Des pleures attirèrent alors son attention, elle tourna la tête et aperçut un peu plus loin Ginny dans les bras d'un Drago blême. Elle s'approcha, curieuse de savoir pourquoi la rouquine sanglotait, à croire qu'écouter les conversations des autres sans y être conviée était devenu un passe-temps pour elle.

- Gin..fit Drago en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme. Je suis tellement désolé, je...Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu arrêtes de pleurer.

- C'est ho-horrible Drago, sanglota Ginny de plus bel. Il est parti pour tou-toujours, il ne-ne méritait pas ça, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire c'était quelqu'un de bien ! Percy était quelqu'un de bien.

- Il a fait son choix.

Hermione vit Ginny se redresser brusquement, les traits défigurés par la colère.

- Non ! Non non non ! Si Hermione ne l'avait pas attaqué, si elle ne lui avait pas jeté cet horrible sort..JAMAIS, jamais ils ne seraient devenus fou et se serait suicider. C'est sa faute à Hermione. Je la hais, je la déteste ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a dissimulé tout ça à la presse et on ne l'a pas traquée pour qu'elle paye !

- Harry a lancé des hommes sur sa trace, ils vont la retrouver Ginny, la rassura Drago.

- Il l'a fait trop tard !Trancha-t-elle.

- C'était sa meilleure amie, il se sentait déjà assez coupable qu'elle soit devenue..folle.

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Harry, trancha-t-elle. En faite...Je me demande bien ce qui a pu la rendre ainsi..Aussi dérangée.

- Je ne sais pas Gin, je ne sais pas.

La jeune maman recula d'un pas tremblant, sa respiration devint erratique son teint vira au rouge et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Percy...Percy était mort...Elle l'avait toujours grandement apprécié, contrairement à Ron et Harry, il ne l'agaçait pas le moins du monde, il était comme un modèle à suivre pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à déraper et tomber dans le piège de la politique du ministère. Jamais elle ne lui aurait fait du mal ! Elle n'était pas folle bon sang ! L'évidence se présenta soudainement à elle, quelqu'un s'était fait passé pour elle...Mais pourquoi ? Et puis...si elle décidait de dire la vérité, qui la croirait ? Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Kate.

Hermione s'éloigna de sa cachette et retourna dans le manoir. Elle s'assit sur l'un des fauteuil de l'entré et se mit à pleurer à son tour toute les douleurs et les tensions emmagasinées jusque là. Elle finit par sécher ses larmes trente minutes plus tard et juste avant que Drago n'arrive elle arrangea ses yeux gonflés d'un coup de baguette.

- Salut, dit-il froidement.

- Salut, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Drago passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure puis poursuivit.

- On décolle dans 10 minutes, je me prépare et on y va.

La jeune femme acquiesça et détourna le regard, de peur de croiser le sien qu'elle savait en ce moment glacé. Depuis hier il régnait entre eux une tension dérangeante et c'était, pour Hermione, entièrement la faute de Malefoy et de ses épanchements sentimentaux qu'elle jugeait loin d'être sincères puisqu'il s'agissait de Malefoy, anciennement prince des Serpentards et mangemort. Oui, elle n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance, lui, le lunatique de service.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, il la fixait toujours, comme pour déceler en elle une chose qui l'aurait échappé.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Hermione en soulevant un sourcil.

Drago secoua la tête de gauche à droite et ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde en proie à l'évidence à un dilemme, puis il passa devant son mannequin, les poings serrés et gravit les escaliers d'un pas lourd, laissant une Hermione perplexe sur le canapé.

Dix minutes plus tard, comme convenu, il revint habillé comme un parfait businessman. Sans un mot Hermione le suivit à l'extérieure et ils franchirent le portail de la demeure dans un parfait silence.

Malefoy tendit la main à l'ancienne Gryffondore mais la rebaissa aussitôt.

- On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, lâcha-t-il d'un ton brusque.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Hermione.

- Alors on fait quoi ? J'te vire ? Tu démissionnes ? Ça fait à peine 2 jours qu'on se connaît et on s'est déjà pris la tête. Je ne veux pas continuer comme ça.

Hermione releva le menton et planta ses yeux chocolats dans ceux orageux de son patron. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça ! Jeanne était si heureuse depuis 2 jours, elle ne voulait pas lui enlever ce bonheur.

- Ce n'est en aucun cas ma faute, affirma-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

- Tu es trop sur la défensive !

- Comment ne pas l'être avec toi!? Tu es..Tu es trop ouvert !

- C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça, fit Drago en pinçant l'arête de son nez.

Il soupira.

- Alors on fait quoi ? Réitéra-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire, les cartes sont entre tes mains, pas les miennes, pour moi il est clair et net que je veux continuer. Pour toi je ne sais pas.

- Je ne veux pas une autre mannequin que toi Julia, tu m'as déjà largement prouvé que tu étais à la hauteur.

- Alors qu'est-ce-qu'on fait encore là ?

Drago eut un demi-sourire et saisit la main d'Hermione.

- Soyons pros d'accord ?

- Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être pro, Malefoy. C'est à toi de l'être.

- J'ai retenu la leçon, à l'avenir je le serais. Toute façon si je sors de ce cercle de professionnalisme, je risque de m'en mordre les doigts avec toi. T'es une fille à part et...

- Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris, l'interrompit Hermione agacée, elle ne voulait pas entendre ses mensonges persuadée qu'il cherchait à la manipuler. On n'en reparle plus et basta.

Elle serra brièvement la main de son patron pour l'inciter à transplaner et ils disparurent dans un crac sonore.

**VOILI VOILOU ! Et voilà quelques réponses...On en voulait pas à Hermione mais à Blaise ! Qui s'y attendait ?! Je suis fière de mon coup là xD !**

**Percy est mort...Et oui ! :/ Hermione aurait fait quelque chose de mal ça explique cette haine qui ne faiblit pas du moins du côté de Ginny, les autres penses tout simplement qu'elle est folle...Vous savez comment on appel ça à la Réunion...Un manger cochon ! Cette histoire c'est un manger cochon ;) Je vous laisse encore poiroter désolée mes amours :)**

**Prochain chapitre...recontre avec Jackar...ça risque d'être haut en couleur je vous préviens !**

**Une petite review ne serait pas de refus... ça fait teeeeeeeeeeeeeeellement plaisir ! Sérieusement ça me rend trop heureuse :3 ( En fait on dit UNE review..ou UN review xD ? )**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous mes doudounes ! :) ( Désolée pour les fautes :$)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir mes loulous , je sais ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas posé de chapitre et je m'en excuse mais je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à écrire deux de mes proches sont morts :/ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous abandonne pas, je finirais cette fanfic coûte que coûte ! Je suis heureuse de reposter :D**

**Réponse au review anonyme ;**

**Lyli :** Oui pauvre Blaise :/ pas de chance, mais ne t'inquiètes pas il va bien ! Il est corriace mon p'tit ! Sisi Ginny est un peu garce oui, c'est le mot ! xD Merci et bisous !

**Calimero** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D Eh non Ginny n'a pas reconnue Hermione ! Et oui moi aussi je vois bien Blaise libertin c presque logique ;) Ahah je te laisse cogiter la dessus ! ( moi aussi j'aime bien les points d'exclamations ;D ) Merciiiiiiiiii encore pour tes encouragements ! ( oui ça sonne mieux en effet ! ) et non je n'ai rien mais j'y pense :$ Grooooos bisous !

**Anabetha** : Mon amooour ! :D Aaaah j'en suis contente aussi, mais c'et=st vrai que maintenant on pourra plus sur concentrer sur l'intrigue principale :) Oui, je suis pas fière d'avoir fais mourir Percy mais c'était le Weasley que j'aimais le moins donc..oust ( je suis méchante ^^ ) Et oui Drago VOIT du Hermione en Julia, un peu normale c la mm personne tu vas me dire mdr xD mais pas bon du tout pour elle :$ Ouiiiiiii tu aimes Ginny ! Je t'adore encore plus du coup car j'y tiens à cette folle dingue ^^ Oui c vrai que c bizzar de voir Ron comme ça mais j'ai voulu innover il est souvent trop discrédité, il n'a pas vrmt changé pour autant tu le verras plus tard :)

Jamais je ne fatiguerais de tes messages ! jamais ! Je kiff et sur kiff ( ça fait un peu ado cinglée ^^ )

Ooooh tu m'as fais peur :o ne me fais plus jamais ça ! xD Merciiiiii tu es tellement gentille ! merci merci :D

Et sisi moi aussi je dis UNE reviex mais des fois je vois UN review :O et j'adore t'harceler excuse moi mais je sens que ça ne te gêne pas ;)

GROOOOOOS PIOOOOUKS :D

**audrey :** Merciiiiiii et désolée pour ce retard :$

**charlinett2698** : Bienvenu à toi nouvelle lectrice :D eh bien je poste quand un chapitre est près au grès de mes envies ^^ Merci beaucoup je suis contente d'entendre ( enfin de lire ^^ ) ça ça fait extrêmement plaisir :) Moi aussi je pense que c'est une review . Gros bisous aussi et merci :D

**BONNE LECTURE :D**

**chapitre 7 ( mon chiffre porte bonheur ;D) : Jackar**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, mais le noir complet l'empêchait de voir. Seule la poigne de Drago lui permettait de savoir s'il se trouvait toujours près d'elle et c'était loin de la rassurer. Et si elle était tombée dans un traquenard ? Peut-être que Malefoy l'avait reconnue et qu'il allait lui faire payer pour les pêchés qu'elle auraient commise ! Merlin, dans quoi s'était-elle entraînée ! Elle commençait sérieusement à paniquer et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus bruyante, elle se savait finie. Elle pensa à Jeanne, sa petite puce, comme à chaque fois qu'elle pressentait sa fin proche.

- Lumos, prononça soudainement Drago, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune mannequin.

A à peine deux mètres d'eux, se trouvait un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Où pouvait-il mener? L'appréhension d'Hermione se fit de plus en plus grande. Il allait l'enfermer, l'emmener dans un cachot et la laisser pourrir là pour l'éternité. Miséricorde, elle aurait encore préféré mourir dans la cabine d'essayage un jour plutôt que de moisir dans un trou à rat. Elle fit un geste pour attraper sa baguette dans l'espoir de se défendre contre Malefoy mais elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se saisir de son arme, Drago plus vif que l'éclair l'attira sans aucune douceur contre lui tandis qu'une branche d'arbre se mit brusquement à fouetter l'air à l'endroit où son visage s'était trouvé quelques secondes plutôt.

- Allume ta baguette aussi ! Fit Malefoy d'un ton dur visiblement irrité. Il y a une semaine c'était une île déserte hantée ici, pas une forêt de Saules Cogneurs ! Avançons vite.

La sorcière comprit alors sa méprise,elle aurait dû s'attendre à une telle excentricité de la part du compagnon de Luna et au lieu d'analyser la situation, elle avait sauté aux conclusions bien trop vite ce qui n'était absolument pas son genre..Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne bon sang

- M-Merci, bredouilla-t-elle à l'adresse de Drago avant d'à son tour allumer sa baguette qu'elle dirigea vers l'escalier.

Ils descendirent prudemment les marches et finirent pas arriver dans un pièce tellement sombre que leur baguette n'éclairait plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres, ce qui n'était techniquement pas possible à part si...

- C'est la magie noire qui rend l'obscurité au-aussi épaisse, s'indigna Hermione en plantant son regard chocolat dans les orbes métalliques faiblement éclairées du jeune homme.

Ce dernier eut un sourire au coin et l'envoya une œillade narquoise. Il ne semblait pas condamner l'utilisation de cette magie.

- Jackar a toujours été connu pour ses écarts de conduites, il a réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet plusieurs fois..Et pourtant il continue de décorer son terrain au grès de ses envies, alors qu'il pourrait le faire avec la magie blanche et construire des endroits de rêves...Il utilise la noire pour créer des enfers. Je t'avoue que je me reconnais assez en lui, c'est un personne des plus fascinante.

Quelqu'un frappa alors dans ses mains, la pièce s'illumina et Hermione se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une cellule, de longues chaînes étaient accrochées au mur et semblaient destinées à retenir plus que des simples humains. L'appareil photo posé sur un tabouret au milieu de la pièce et les différents spots qui gravitaient dans les airs l'empêcha de paniquer derechef.

Tout comme Drago, elle se retourna pour faire face au maître des lieux.

- Je suis flattéDrago, jamais je n'aurais pensé entendre de tels propos sortir de ta si aristocrate bouche.

Il faisait peur, le genre de peur qui s'insinue en vous et qui vous empêche de réfléchir et vous cloue sur place. Cet homme là était sans conteste fascinant, sa noirceur évidente captivait, il possédait une austérité envoûtante, magnétique. Du haut de ses 2 mètres il regardait Drago d'un air complètement désintéressé mais avec tout de même du respect dans le regard. Il faisait penser à un pharaon des temps anciens, la peau caramélisée, les yeux azur, un visage parfaitement taillé, il n'avait rien à envier à personne et on l'aurait vu devant l'objectif plutôt que derrière. Dans tous les cas, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à monsieur Dumoulin et Hermione en conclut que cela ne devait être qu'un pur hasard et que les deux hommes ne devaient avoir aucun lieu de parenté. Malefoy, lui ne semblait pas du tout impressionné et avait revêtu son masque d'impassibilité qui rivalisait avec le stoïcisme du photographe. En cet instant, il était redevenu Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentards et terreur de Poudlard. La jeune femme devina aisément qu'il n'affichait pas cette ancienne dureté pour l'effrayer mais pour se mettre sur le même pied d'égalité, car, elle le savait, il détestait être dépassé.

- Grave-les dans ta mémoire alors, répliqua Drago en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Car tu ne risque plus de les entendre.

Il s'approcha de Jackar et ils échangèrent un poignée de main virile et rajouta :

- En faite, superbe accueil, ton studio est toujours à la pointe de...de l'horreur.

-Mais tu adores ça, l'horreur, ricana Jackar. Ne fais pas ton petit serpentard repenti avec moi, je sais très bien que les ténèbres t'attirent plus que la lumière et voilà en quoi nous sommes si semblables bien que je te surpasse largement dans ce qui est le sarcasme.

- Si ça te permet de dormir le soir de croire ça tant mieux pour toi mon cher ami, en attendant je me demande qu'est-ce-qui t'es passé par la tête aujourd'hui, transformer l'entrée de ton studio en une forêt plongée dans l'obscurité de Saules cogneurs..Tu ne fais pas des trucs aussi dangereux d'habitude. Luna t'aurait-elle quitté ?

- Et si c'était le cas je t'aurais éjecté d'ici par la peau du coup pour ta grande délicatesse, mais heureusement pour toi ce décor n'est qu'un parfum de deuil, un hommage que j'ai décidé de dédier à la famille Weasley, ma générosité me perdra... Tiens met ça toi, ordonna-t-il à Hermione comme si elle était une vulgaire esclave.

Il jeta des vêtements à l'ancienne Gryffondore qui les réceptionna au vol, scandalisée d'être traitée ainsi, mais le photographe ne sembla pas se préoccuper d'elle et continua :

- C'est le seul geste que je peux faire, plonger mon hall dans l'obscurité parce que je t'avoue ne ressentir aucune compassion, je ne le connaissais pas ce Percy Weasley et je te plains sincèrement de devoir jouer le désolé devant tout le monde je sais que c'est pas ton genre et que tu t'en fiche complètement qu'il soit mort puisque tu ne l'a jamais connu, seul leur peine pourrait peeeut-être te toucher et encore j'ai des doutes. Tu joues certainement très bien la comédie mais à faire les parfaits Poufsouffle tu vas t'en mordre les doigts.

- Je les apprécie vraiment..

- Je ne dis pas que tu ne les apprécies pas, juste que tu devrais être un peu plus toi-même, froid, dur et sarcastique. Le Malefoy que je connais quoi.

Hermione qui se changeait un peu plus loin dans une cabine d'essayage qu'elle avait fait elle même apparaître, leva un sourcil perplexe, alors comme ça Drago n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il le faisait croire.

- J'ai changé Jackar, ne me dicte pas ce que je dois faire. Tu as raison sur le fait que je m'en fiche de la mort de Percy mais leur peine m'importe beaucoup, le petit con que j'étais ne se réveille qu'avec toi et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que tu es plus con que je ne l'ai jamais été je n'ai donc rien à craindre de ta répartie qui ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Alors oui, je fais attention à ce que je dis auprès des Weasley et des Potter, car ils n'ont pas à savoir tout ce que je pense, ce qui compte c'est que je les apprécie réellement et tu sais que c'est le cas. Et ta froideur à deux balles tu peux te l'enfoncer là où je pense parce que dans ce domaine je suis le plus fort et mes pensées sont sûrement plus noires que les tiennes ! Oui nous sommes semblables, mais je reste celui dont la souffrance a causé le plus de dégât et donc celui le plus effrayant de nous deux.

- C'est bon je capitule capitaine austère ! S'exclama Jackar en levant ses mains en l'air tel un malfrat qui se rend. Ta tirade m'a donnée envie de faire une sieste alors que j'ai un shooting photo à faire !

Hermione sortit de sa cabine et la fit disparaître avant de se retourner et faire face aux deux hommes qui avait mené jusque là une joute verbale des plus incompréhensible. Drago la détailla de la tête au pied, déglutit et détourna son regard qui alla de nouveau se poser sur Jackar. Celui-ci scrutait la jeune maman d'un œil expert et tourna autour d'elle comme un lion en cage. Il ajusta la bretelle de la robe en cuir noir qui ceinturait les hanches et la poitrine de la sorcière, fit disparaître les escarpins qu'elle portait puis la maquilla dans un style gothique-chic. Il lui demanda d'une voix sévère de secouer ses cheveux dans tous les sens pour un côté plus sauvage, ce qu'elle fit.

- Pas mal, dit-il pour lui même. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me présente un mannequin de cette qualité Drago, elle a du potentiel, presque autant que toi tu en avais. Dommage que tu vas arrêter bientôt. Mais bon, tu devais te sentir inférieur avec tous ces aurors comme entourage.

- La ferme fais ton boulot de simple photographe toi, répondit Drago avec un demi sourire.

Il semblait habitué aux remarques de son camarade et ne pas s'en formaliser. Il rassura son mannequin d'un petit clin d'œil et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds platine.

Jackar se planta devant Hermione ses yeux bleus la détaillant de toute part. Merlin qu'il était grand, la jeune femme se sentait minuscule face à lui et l'envie de rentrer six pieds sous terre parut soudainement très alléchante, très glorieux pour une ancienne Gryffondore...

- Julia c'est ça ? Fit Jackar d'une voix forte et dont l'écho s'échoua sur les murs de la cellule.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Je veux, j'exige que tu donnes tout ce que tu as dans cette séance, je veux te voir le plus sauvage possible telle une bête . Je t'explique, tu dois jouer le rôle d'un loup garou dont l'appel de la pleine lune rend presque fou, un loup garou à deux doigts de se transformer. Tu seras attachez à ces chaînes.

Il désigna les chaînes reliées au mur.

- Tire le plus fort possible sur celles-ci, je veux voir de la force, de la rage, ne cherche pas à être jolie ou quoi que ce soit, je veux de l'authenticité, quelque chose qui touche, je veux avoir peur en te voyant et je peux t'assurer que ça, ce n'est pas une masse à faire. Compris ?

Hermione était impressionnée, jamais encore elle n'avait entendu un photographe parler avec tant de passion, il avait des idées bien arrêtées de ce qu'il voulait et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de le décevoir. Il savait sans conteste ce qu'il faisait et maîtrisait son sujet à la perfection.

- C'est compris, dit-elle tandis que d'un coup de baguette, Drago l'attacha.

Un air professionnel plaqué sur le visage, il alla s'asseoir au fond de la pièce d'un pas à la fois nonchalant et conquérant. Il devait être le seul à pouvoir marier ces deux paradoxes ensemble dans une démarche féline et sans aucun doute séductrice. Se rendait-il compte du magnétisme qu'il provoquait..Sûrement.

Jackar braqua son appareil sur Hermione qui secoua la tête pour chasser le désir que Drago avait fait naître en elle rien qu'en le regardant marcher et reprit son sérieux. Elle prit une première pose qui sembla plaire au photographe puisque qu'il émit un son de contentement tout en baissant son objectif vers la jeune femme qui s'était accroupie et mimait la démarche d'une lionne qui cherchait à se défaire de ses liens. Son expression était celle d'une bête déterminée à tuer, totalement investie dans son rôle,il n'y avait plus rien d'humain en elle. Puis la jeune mannequin se retourna spontanément sur le dos, se cambra et ramena ses poings joints contre sa poitrine. Elle affichait maintenant sur son visage la supplication sans perdre pour autant la sauvagerie dans ses prunelles.

- Parfait, souffla Jackar en osmose avec son appareil, son indexe appuyant frénétiquement sur le déclencheur et noyant Hermione sous une marée de flash.

La séance se poursuivit avec tout autant d'intensité et Jackar déglutit lorsqu'Hermione se leva et fit semblant de se battre avec ses chaînes comme si ils étaient des serpents pour enfin retomber à genoux, le regard emplit d'un désespoir déchirant et d'une ténacité farouche. Tout le monde dans la pièce était en transe, Drago regardait Hermione avec une intensité telle, qu'elle aurait presque pu prendre feu, son cœur battait à dix milles à l'heure, jamais il n'avait vu ça, il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville c'était certain . Elle faisait naître en lui un brasier dévastateur qui brouillait son esprit, seul elle comptait, rien d'autre. Elle le fascinait.

Jackar, lui, avait perdu de son superbe, les joues rosies, le souffle court, on aurait pu croire qu'il étaient en plein ébat. Il bombardait la Gryffondore de son appareil, se répétant sans cesse que c'était incroyable, elle l'hypnotisait, comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Même pas Drago. Et lorsqu'il prit la dernière photo, il eut envie que la séance ne s'arrête jamais.

C'était l'extase.

- On arrête là, déclara Jackar au bout de trois heures avant de reprendre son souffle et de se redresser.

Il essuya un filet de transpiration sur sa tempe et se tourna vers Drago pour lui adresser un sourire.

- Tu n'as pas raté ton coup, elle est douée. Tu vas gagner un bon paquet de fric avec elle sous la main.

Hermione soupira toujours enchaînée, elle avait l'habitude à ce qu'on la traite comme une objet, après tout n'était-ce pas là le devoir d'un mannequin de prêter son corps à une autre personne qu'elle, vu comme ça on aurait dit de la prostitution, mais bon ce n'était que la strict vérité. Elle n'avait pas à répondre, à répliquer avec toute la haine qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de ce photographe arrogant, car c'était lui qui lui fournissait du boulot. Elle en avait besoin.

- Elle n'est pas douée Jackar, rétorqua Drago en se levant lentement, les yeux orageux. Elle est exceptionnelle, ne dit pas non ça se lit sur ton visage.

- Je ne le cache pas, par contre toi tu devrais. Tu ressembles à un imbécile qui aurait forcé sur la bouteille.

En effet, il semblait complètement hagard.

- Ou est donc passé la froideur légendaire des Malefoy ? Continua Jackar

- Il n'y a plus rien de légendaire chez les Malefoy, j'ai mis ma fierté de côté pour pouvoir me reconstruire un nom.

- Ta fierté est encore bien présente, elle suinte de tous tes pores, dégouline sur ta peau et empeste à la ronde. A part pour les Weasley, les Potters, Blaise,Pansy et Théo, pour qui as tu changé ?

Drago serra les poings,lança un regard noir à son ami mais ne répondit pas.

- Personne, pour les autre à part peut-être ton mannequin, je ne sais pas. Tu restes le petit con arrogant d'avant.

- Je m'en fou complètement des autres, dit Drago. Et tu es comme moi.

- Tu sais Drago, ne frêne pas ta véritable personnalité, sois toi-même. Ne pense pas qu'à redorer ton blason.

- Ta gueule Jackar, ta gueule.

Il y eut un silence, et Hermione en profita pour couiner d'une toute petite voix :

- On pourrait me libérer ?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la « prisonnière » dans un mouvement synchro et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point ils étaient beaux tous les deux.

Drago la libéra et au même moment Jackar s'éclipsa après avoir formuler une vague excuse.

- Où-est-ce-qu'il va ? Demanda-t-elle en massant ses poignées à tour de rôle.

- Va savoir, peut-être chier, j'en sais rien.

Il fixa les poignées de la jeune femme.

- Ça te fais mal ?

- Un peu, répondit-elle, les chaînes n'étaient pas très confortables.

- Viens là, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Hermione s'approcha de Malefoy d'un pas hésitant, sa conversation avec Jackar ne l'avait pas rassuré, au contraire. Elle savait maintenant qu'il avait toujours cette part d'ombre en lui qu'il essayait sans grand succès de réprimer et cela l'effrayait bien qu'elle appréciait plus que de raison ce côté sombre et ténébreux chez lui. Il saisit ses avant bras et dirigea sa baguette vers les poignées meurtries de la sorcière et les guérit . Puis telle la caresse d'une plume, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son bras avant de guérir les chevilles du mannequin. Après avoir terminé, il s'éloigna et alla se rasseoir sans un mot.

Troublée, Hermione partit se changer et lorsqu'elle fit glisser sa robe jusqu'à ses pieds, la voix suave de Drago s'éleva.

- Tu m'as cloué sur place Julia, tu es fascinante, tu le sais ça ?

- Tu peux être toi-même en ma présence, tu le sais ça ? Dit Hermione avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Elle entendit Drago soupirer bruyamment et le raclement d'une chaise qui indiquait qu'il s'était levé à nouveau. Poussé par un mauvais pressentiment en entendant des pas s'approcher de sa cabine, elle revêtit au plus vite son pantalon, son soutient gorge mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour enfiler son pull. Un cri d'indignation s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque Malefoy tira sur les rideaux qui la cachait jusque là.

- Malefoy ! Referme ce rideaux tout de suite !

L'ignorant, il fit glisser sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je être moi-même avec toi ? Fit-il dans un souffle.

Hermione frissonna, ça lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs.

-Il..Il a dit qu-que tu n'étais p-pas toi même avec les autres, bégaya-t-elle. Donc..Donc.

- Donc tu as pensé que ça me déchargerait d'un poids d'être moi-même avec toi ? L'aida-t-il.

- Vo-voilà.

- N'écoute pas les âneries de Jackar, Julia. Ça le frustre que je sois plus intégré aux autres que lui alors il essaye de me persuader de redevenir le Drago d'avant.

Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long du coup du mannequin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis moi-même avec toi.

Sa main caressa la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione et finit sa course dans le creux de ses reins. Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, mordilla son cou en la pressant de plus en plus contre lui. Elle se mit à haleter.

- Tu ressemblais à une lionne, dit-il pour lui même. Une lionne comme elle..

Hermione se figea brusquement et repoussa le beau blond du mieux qu'elle put.

- Qui elle?! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix rauque bien qu'elle savait parfaitement de qui elle parlait.

A quel point était-il amoureux d'elle ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi lui avoir dit que c'était une erreur, qu'elle était une erreur...

Drago posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune maman et eut un sourire triste.

- Tu m'attires énormément, mais c'est malsain.

- On était censé avoir réglé ça ! S'écria Hermione. Tu devais resté professionnel !

- Tu avais l'air d'apprécier.

- Je n'appréciais rien du tout ! Réfuta-t-elle.

- Tu sais Martin, dit Drago. Il a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir chez toi, et pourtant c'est tellement évident, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus, c'est frustrant. C'est si simple, logique, mais si insaisissable ! Et je ne suis certainement pas le seul à le penser.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes lorsque Jackar d'un pas lourd descendit des escaliers et lança railleur :

- Joli suçon, je le vois d'ici.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Jackar, dit Drago. Tu étais parti faire quoi ?

- Envoyer un hibou, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. J'attends une réponse, cela vous concerne et j'aimerais que vous attendiez cet hibou avec moi.

- C'est pourquoi ?

- Tu verras, sois un peu patient ma parole.

Hermione semblait de nouveau invisible pour le photographe, ce qui l'irrita légèrement.

- Tu sais que la presse est au courant ? Demanda Jackar à Drago.

- De quoi ?

- Pour Hermione Granger. Elle est devenue officiellement une criminelle recherchée dans le monde entier, je doute qu'ils arrivent à la retrouver. Les journalistes et à peu près toute l'Angleterre se demande pourquoi Harry Potter a-t-il prit autant de temps à la poursuivre. Mais tout le monde sait que c'est parce que cette meurtrière était sa meilleure amie.

- Elle n'a pas tué Weasley ! Rétorqua Drago dans un accès de rage.

C'est yeux lancaient des éclairs et cela se voyait que Jackar parlait de ça juste pour l'énerver.

- Pas indirectement c'est sûr, mais c'est quand même sa faute, qui aurait cru qu'une héroïne de guerre comme elle oserait lancer une sort de magie noir sur un Weasley !

- On privilégie la piste de la folie..

- Tu ne privilégie rien, ce sont Ron et Harry qui le font, tu n'es pas un auror à ce que je sache.

- Putain Jackar ! Jura Drago. Arrête avec ça, tu commence vraiment à me foutre les boules !

- Ouuuh, ricana Jackar, Malefoy utilise des vilains, vilains mots ! Ce n'est pas bien ça... Cette Hermione Granger, tu l'aimais n'est-ce-pas ?!

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Julia derrière qui luttait contre les larmes. La personne qui s'était appropriée son identité avait utilisé la magie noire, c'était horrible, un vrai cauchemar !

- Oui je l'aimais, t'es content ! Et tu sais quoi je l'aime toujours cette pétasse !

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta. Qu-Quoi ?! Il avait dit ça avec une telle violence..Comme-si, il n'assumait pas . Et encore une fois, cette douleur incompréhensible chargea l'air d'une tension extrême.

- Tout doux Drago, le tempéra Jackar d'une voix calme et emplie de sagesse. Ne t'énerve pas. Il faut que tu l'oublies, il le faut.

Aucun des deux garçons ne semblaient se préoccuper de sa présence, et Hermione assistait à la scène avec désarroi. Elle n'avait pas prévu que le shooting puisse prendre cette direction. Le professionnalisme s'était envolé.

- Tu sais ce que je lui ai dit la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé ? Interrogea Drago la voix cassé.

- J'ose espérer que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais de tout ton cœur et de toute ton âme.

- Tss, nan je lui ai dit que c'était une erreur, une putain d'erreur.

Il avait l'air de regretter. Ses traits aristocratiques s'étaient affaissés, sa voix tremblée, ses yeux s'étaient éteints, Drago Malefoy souffrait et Hermione Granger ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras, de lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité. De lui crier qu'elle l'avait aimé aussi, et qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas et ça la tuait.

- Ah ouai, murmura Jackar, tu sais parler aux femmes toi. Et c'était quoi l'erreur ? Vous aviez baisé ensemble ?

- Non, dit Drago caté a fait l'amour.

Les joues d'Hermione prirent feu face à cet aveu mais personne ne le remarqua.

- Je suis désolé mec, mais ça fait déjà 5 ans, essaye de te relever.

Soudain, un hibou s'engouffra dans la cellule, Jackar tendit le bras et il s'y posa. Il se saisit d'une lettre, s'approcha à grand pas d'Hermione et déclara d'une voix ferme et inquiétante :

- C'est une convocation du magenmagot au ministère pour dans 3 jours, tache d'y être.

OoOoOo

Malefoy était furax. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir celle-là . Il piétinait sans s'en rendre compte les belles roses blanches de l'immense jardin Potter sous les yeux d'une Hermione accablée par les deux nouvelles qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-Ce gros connard, jura-t-il d'une voix forte. Ce putain d'enfoiré de merde. Comment ose-t-il traiter mon mannequin de meurtrière !

- Je n'ai tué personne, affirma Hermione d'une voix éteinte.

La douleur était cuisante, elle avait broyé le cœur et le cerveau de la jeune femme,s'était insinuée en elle, l'avait détruite et l'avait plongé dans une horreur sans nom.

- Je sais.

- Tu avais plutôt l'air de le croire au début ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ?

- Ton visage, répondit simplement Drago.

Hermione leva un sourcil interrogateur, tant mieux si c'était écrit sur son visage « je ne suis pas une meurtrière » mais bon...

- Il s'est décomposé quand tu as appris la mort du père de Jackar, précisa-t-il.

La brunette grimaça et ravala ses larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. L'entendre lui faisait mal, très mal.

- François...était mon pilier en France, lâcha Hermione pour évacuer. C'était une personne exceptionnelle, je ne l'aurais jamais tué ou bien fait du mal. Ja-jarrive pas à croire qu'il soit mort. C'est horrible, je..

Elle ne parvint pas à continuer sa phrase submergée par une nouvelle vague d'émotion. Mr Dumoulin avait énormément compté durant ces cinq dernières années. Il avait été une sorte d'ange gardien pour elle et ses conseils avisés l'avaient à plus d'une reprise grandement aidé. Le gardien de cimetière avait été sa première connaissance en France, son premier véritable ami avant même Kate. Hermione se souviendrait toujours de ses blagues sur les belges, ses pleurs quand il parlait de son fils, quand il parlait de Jackar. Le petit homme au front dégarni l'avait marqué à jamais. Ses fossettes, ses mimiques, son rire, sa compassion, tout en lui allait lui manquer. Jackar ne connaîtra jamais son père, un homme grand, bon. Tout simplement le meilleur des hommes. Comment Jackar osait-il accuser la jeune femme de meurtre !

Elle se mit alors à pleurer bruyamment assise en position fœtal sur le banc du jardin Potter.

Drago dont la colère ne semblait pas s'apaiser prit place à côté de son mannequin et essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler sa colère.

- C'est la vie, dit-il dans une maigre tentative de consolation.

- Non, rétorqua Hermione. Techniquement c'est la mort.

- La mort fait partie de la vie.

- J'aimerais qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

La jeune femme renifla et essuya ses larmes du dos de sa main.

- Allez viens-là, chuchota Drago en ouvrant ses deux bras.

- Tu plaisantes là ? Fit Hermione perplexe devant le comportement de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Dépêche-toi je n'ai pas toute la nuit et ma gentillesse risque de s'envoler si tu ne viens pas tout de suite.

Hermione ricana et alla se blottir dans les bras de Malefoy. Il dégageait une chaleur assez agréable et une odeur enivrante, elle n'aurait pas su la décrire. Elle se sentait en sécurité et Merlin que ses bras lui avaient manqué.

- Des milliers de filles auraient aimé être à ta place tu sais ça ? Dit Drago en resserrant sa prise.

- Dans tes rêves Malefoy.

Les pleures de la jeune maman finirent pas se tarirent au bout de cinq bonnes minutes et Drago la lâcha avec regret. Ce moment avait été si parfait.

- Je t'aime bien, avoua soudainement le blond après qu'ils se soient tout deux relevés.

- J'en suis ravi, répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas.

Elle le fixa de nouveau, sa soudaine fougue l'avait surprise.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, s'écria-t-elle regrettant déjà ce qu'elle allait dire. C'est Hermione Granger.

Malefoy se crispa immédiatement et lui lança un regard mauvais.

- Et en quoi ça te concerne ! Je ne te connais même pas !

Ce n'était pas possible, Merlin ce n'était pas possible ! Il se foutait de sa gueule, elle allait le frapper, elle était à deux doigts de lui foutre une gifle magistrale ou un poing en pleine tronche. « Ce putain de connard » pensait Hermione.

- C'est toi qui vient de me dire que tu m'aimais bien ! S'insurgea-t-elle les joues rouges et les yeux gonflés.

- Tu sais quoi oublie, grogna Drago. Tu me soûles.

Il se dirigea vers le manoir de Blaise en gromelant dans sa barbe. Avec une simple phrase, un simple nom, Hermione avait gâché un si merveilleux moment. Elle se rassit sur le banc le cœur au bord des lèvres et se prit la tête dans les mains puis se mit à sangloter de plus bel. Elle voulait arrêter de pleurer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, sa détresse était bien trop forte. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus heurtée, l'air lui manquait, elle ne pouvait plus respirer, elle n'arrivait plus à inspirer !

Elle s'écroula par terre, terrassée par une crise de spasmophilie. Ses joues s'engourdirent et ses mains se mirent à picoter. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, ce n'était qu'une crise de stresse, il fallait qu'elle essaye de reprendre sa respiration !

- Julia ! Beugla soudainement Pansy Parkinson en se précipitant vers elle.

L'ancienne Serpentarde s'accroupit face au mannequin et prit son visage en coupe. Elle planta son regard dans celui de la jeune maman et comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait.

-Calme toi Julia, essaya-t-elle de la raisonner. Respire doucement, voilà comme ça, c'est bien, reprend-toi, ce n'est qu'un coup de stresse.

Hermione revint doucement à elle. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière, les picotements dans ses mains s'évanouirent mais ses sanglots continuèrent. Pansy, rassurée par l'état de la brune la lâcha et l'aida à se relever. La tristesse se peigna sur ses traits habituellement hautains et poussée par une force invisible, elle entoura de ses bras maigres les épaules d'Hermione et comme Drago précédemment attendit l'arrêt de ses pleures.

- Merci, chuchota la jeune femme une fois définitivement calmée .

- Mais de rien je n'ai fait que mon métier, dit Pansy

- C'est ton métier de consoler les gens ? Railla Hermione.

Pansy eut un sourire au coin .

- Drago a raison, tu dois avoir un don, c'est incroyable, on a envie de te protéger alors qu'on ne te connaît même pas. Tu as réussi là ou personne n'avait réussi auparavant. Tu m'as attendrie en moins d'une minute et j'ai l'intime conviction que Drago éprouve quelque chose pour toi. J'ai vous ai vu par la fenêtre du manoir de Blaise.

- Malefoy n'est que mon patron, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Il ne doit rien avoir et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime.

- Il aimera pour toujours Hermione Granger, elle est la femme de sa vie malgré..tout. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas avoir de sentiments pour une autre personne.

- Je ne veux pas être la deuxième roue du carrosse.

Ce qu'Hermione trouvait ironique c'était qu'elle et Hermione ne faisait qu'un. Et donc que Drago était en train de techniquement tomber amoureux de la personne qu'il aime. Mais elle en avait marre, marre de tous ses mensonges, elle n'en pouvait plus. La mort de François Dumoulin l'avait achevé et le procès qui allait certainement avoir lieu allait la détruire encore plus. Il fallait cependant qu'elle tienne, pour sa fille. Elle allait persévérer, se relever et affronter la tête haute tous ses problèmes.

- Il ne pourra pas t'offrir plus.

- Et puis, dit Hermione, comment ça se fait que tout le monde soit au courant de son grand amour pour Hermione Granger ?!

Pansy soupira.

- Tous ceux qui étaient présents ce jour là savent. Tout le monde était réuni chez les Weasley, ne me demande pas pourquoi ce serait trop long à expliquer. Et...Granger a débarqué et..Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Parle-moi plutôt de ta grossesse.

Hermione sourit,le changement de sujet avait été amené avec tant de..subtilité.

Elle passa près d'une heure en compagnie de l'ancienne Serpentarde à parler de sa grossesse qu'elle avait passé sans le père de Jeanne et elle lui fit légèrement flipper quand elle lui raconta son accouchement. Les deux femmes à leur plus grand étonnement s'entendaient bien et une complicité commençait à se créer entre elles. Bien sûr on ne pouvait pas encore parler d'amitié mais elles savaient qu'elles pourraient désormais compter l'une sur l'autre.

- Oh Merlin ! S'écria Pansy au bout d'une heure. Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai promis à Théo de déjeuner avec lui ! J'étais ravi de parler avec toi ! Repose-toi bien, prend bien soin de toi.

Pansy ramassa son sac à main qu'elle avait posé par terre et se précipita hors du domaine Potter en courant. Encore une fois Hermione se demanda ce qui avait pu arriver pour que Pansy change à se point et devienne une jeune femme tout à fait charmante comparée à avant. Elle se souvenait que trop bien de cette agaçante élève de Poudlard qui ne se privait pas pour lui envoyer des piques parfois plus blessantes que Malefoy. Elle avait sans aucun doute pris en maturité. Le sang ne semblait plus être un problème et la tolérance était devenue le mot d'ordre, Pansy n'échappait pas à la règle. Elle lui avait confié que depuis qu'elle sortait avec Théodore Nott elle s'était calmée, il lui servait en quelque sorte de canalisateur et l'avait grandement aidé à s'adapter à la nouvelle société. Parce que le monde magique avait énormément évolué, en 5 ans les codes s'étaient littéralement transformés. La mode en était la preuve la plus voyante et la présence du monde moldu était plus que présente. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Hermione en doutait sincèrement, car elle avait peur que cette proximité provoque la fin du secret magique et elle savait très bien que les moldus n'accepteraient jamais une telle révélation.

- Maman ! S'écria la fille d'Hermione faisant sortit cette dernière de ses réflexions.

- Mon amour, tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi maman !

- Marraine Kate est pas avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle avant d'apercevoir cette dernière qui se dirigeait vers elle et sa fille un mince sourire aux lèvres

De larges cernes étaient présentes sur le visage fatiguée de la petite Black. Ses cheveux étaient ternes,ses lèvres desséchés et son teint blafard.

- Kate, dit Hermione dans un souffle, inquiète pour son amie. Tu m'as l'air épuisé !

- Ce n'est rien, dit Kate d'une toute petite voix. Ma chute m'a un peu fatigué c'est tout et..

Elle fut prise soudainement par une quinte de toux grasse et ne put terminer sa phrase. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Son état la préoccupait vraiment beaucoup, elle avait l'air vraiment très très malade, c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait comme ça. Une chute ne pouvait pas causer une crise de toux aussi impressionnante !

- Tu devrais aller voir un médicomage, je demanderais à Pansy de t'ausculter à nouveau.

- Je vais bien je te dis ! Se mit à beugler Kate. Je n'ai besoin de personne je suis en parfaite santé ! En parfaite santé tu m'entends !

Hermione était pétrifiée, mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait ?! Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme cela ?! Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle hausse le ton ainsi et elle s'était mise à hurler alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de le faire !

- C'est bon pas la peine de crier comme ça Kate ! Va te reposer tu n'es pas dans ton état normal là !

Jeanne tira sur la main de sa mère et celle-ci la souleva de terre et la prit dans ses bras.

- Désolée, finit par dire Kate. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

- Moi aussi, j'ai appris que François Dumoulin était mort par son fils Jackar. L'informa Hermione.

- Le gardien du cimetière ! Merlin, c'est...Je suis désolée H..Julia, Comment est-il mort ?!

- Je ne sais pas, je le saurais lors de mon procès, j'ai été accusé de meurtre par Jackar.

Kate écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Tu plaisantes ! Toi une meurtrière ! C'est la chose la plus idiote que je n'ai jamais entendu !

-On est bien d'accord ! Heureusement pour moi Malefoy me croit ! En tout cas ça compromet sérieusement ma carrière de mannequin.

- Parce que tu veux faire carrière maintenant ?!

- Moi ce que je veux c'est de l'argent !

- Oui ! S'écria Jeanne en tapant de ses deux petites mains. Veux aussi l'arzent, l'arzent !

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire et Hermione serra sa fille contre elle avec une tendresse inouïe.

- Toi, tu as le sens des affaires ma chérie, tu feras de grandes choses plus tard.

**Fin du chapitre :D ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, je m'excuse encore pour ce retard :$**

**Alors comment vous trouvez Jackar ? Moi je l'adooooooore *-* Les choses se précisent entre Drago et Hermione, leur relation est très tumultueuse !**

**Et Pansy deviendra un personnage récurrent qui aidera beaucoup Hermione, comment l'avait vous trouvé ?**

**Et Kate, malade je vous entend de là, des cris d'indignation, des noooooon pas Kate xD**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant j'essayerais de pas prendre autant de temps mais j'ai un peu de mal à me relever donc..**

**Gros gros bisous mes amours ! Je vous aime et merci pour vos adorables reviews ça fait vraiment énormément plaisir ! Vous aimer me voir heureuse ? Ben sûr que oui hein alors laissez une review pour le plus grand bonheur de l'auteur qui vous adooooooore :D ! ( regard trop trop mignons qui vous fait fondre *o* )**

**Désolée pour les fautes :$ ( Je t'aime aussi lecteur fantôme (oui oui toi ! ) mais ça te dirait pas de devenir matériel ? :P )**


End file.
